


Bite Me, Mothersuckers

by mysticalmadness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Dark Magic, Drama Llama, Gay Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Polyamory, Prince Lotor or Prince Lotwhore, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Witch Allura, blood duh, ha puns, im a slut for shklance and lancelot don't judge me, there’s an actual plot to this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmadness/pseuds/mysticalmadness
Summary: Lance finds out if he doesn't pay his rent, he's gonna be evicted. So, unless he wants to be homeless and broke, he needs to find a roommate. But when Lance discovers his weird new roommates are vampires, he gets a little more than he bargained for.--Or where Lance is broke af and moves in with two bloodsucking homos.





	1. 99.9% Chance of Lance Living on a Pigeon Shit-Covered Bench

“So yeah, it’s either move out within the next week or I get evicted and become a homeless hobo living on a pigeon shit-covered bench.”

“Lance, you’re not gonna live on a pigeon shit-covered _anything_ ,” Hunk assured, looking at his best friend incredulously. “If anything you can come live with me and Shay?”

“And suffer from watching you two be disgustingly lovey-dovey? I don’t think so.” The thought alone repulsed Lance to the extreme. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his friends but their relationship was a little too much sometimes. Most of the time.

“Okay, okay,” Hunk rolled his eyes and instantly dropped that suggestion. “Pidge? Any input?”

Pidge looked up from her laptop with total lack of interest in the topic at hand. She pushed her glasses up and looked Lance dead-square in the eye. “You’re utterly fucked.”

“Wow, thanks for the _not at all needed_  input, Pidge.” Lance shot a glare in her direction and she returned it with a wicked smile. Sometimes Lance questioned his choice of friends. In a situation like this, they were far from useful.

Lance knew he was fucked. His shitty apartment was about to be taken away from him all because he couldn’t afford his bills anymore. He had a job working at a café not too far from the university that he and his friends went to. Being a barista didn’t pay the bills that well, though.

On top of electric, internet, cable, and the monthly rent, he just didn’t have enough money. He’d only lived there for about a year before he realized all his money was going down the drain on that place. He couldn’t even afford to go out to eat once in awhile, let alone even buy groceries. Lance was screwed. He knew that. If he didn’t do something fast he’d be homeless and starving.

“So what are you going to do?” Hunk asked, taking a sip of his milkshake. Pidge looked over at Lance, now interested as well.

Lance sighed. “The only thing I can do. Look for a roommate.”

\---

And look he did. Lance had spent the next few days searching ads, papers, and online for people who were looking for a roommate. He looked and looked until his brain felt like it was going to explode. Until he had dark circles and bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Until he had consumed himself in stress.

If he didn’t find a roommate in two days he was going to be literally homeless and that shock did a number on him. It left him in poor health and made him want to rip his hair out while screaming profanities to the sky.

Lance’s apartment was a one bedroom, one bathroom, messy pile of shit. There was stains on the old and dusty carpet. The lights had a habit of flickering on and off and the toilet wouldn’t flush unless you did it twice and held it down. To say the least: it was awful. But it was all he could afford at the time and now even this dump was too expensive.

Lance was about to give up for the day, letting out a dejected sigh as he hovered over the ‘close’ tab on his computer. That was; until a little notification popped up on the screen alerting him he had a new message.

The message read:

_Hello, Lance._

_We got your message about moving in. When is a good time to meet?_

_Shiro & Keith_

Lance couldn’t breathe. One of the ads that he had contacted had finally replied. It was an ad for a house with two roommates already. If Lance moved in, the bills would be split into thirds among them, as said in the description. It was really reasonable and affordable for him as well which made him want to scream and dance in his computer chair.

Things were looking up and Lance felt ecstatic. It was like some miracle. So, Lance quickly responded and said:

_How’s tomorrow? Is noon ok? We can meet at the cafe I work at when my shift gets over._

Lance bit his nail as he waited for a reply. It felt like forever as he spun around in his chair. This was the best news he had all week and he felt like a million bucks even though he was literally only about five.

For a moment, he wondered what the apartment or house looked like. What Shiro and Keith were like. Just from the response he had gotten it seemed they were formal and mature. I mean, who starts off a message with ‘Hello, Lance’ nowadays? No one said ‘hello’ anymore. ‘Hey’, ‘hi’, and ‘yo’ were much more common and it was kind of weird to have someone use the word.

A new notification popped up and Lance eagerly opened the message.

_Uh...is evening to your ability? I’m afraid we’re busy during the day. How is 6PM?_

Lance squinted at the unusual message. The way it was worded seemed odd but he thought nothing of it and decided to simply agree and go along with it.

And that’s how Lance got himself into the mess that was right around the corner.

\---

The café was oddly vacant when he got off his double-shift that evening. He had to work his coworker Allura’s shift, as she was sick and called in last minute. Lance was tired and made himself a blended caramel frappucino. The cool liquid felt great on his throat and he hummed with delight as he took a seat in one of the many tables. Every now and then he’d glance around and watch the door for anyone coming in. But every time the door would jingle, it wasn’t who he was looking for.

The sun was setting, an orange glow casting over the café and Lance peered down at his phone. 6:05. They were late. Albeit, only by five minutes but nevertheless late.

Lance swirled his straw around his cup, trying to distract himself. He wanted to go home and sleep but he also wanted to meet his hopefully new roommates. It was starting to get dark and he hated driving home in the dark.

Eventually, though, the door jingled with life and two figures stepped through the door. Lance didn’t know what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t expecting...well, this. The two figures were wearing hoodies, but as soon as they stepped inside they removed their hoods in a smooth fashion, revealing two very beautiful guys.

Lance’s mouth dropped open. Hot. They were hot. So extremely dreamy that he felt it in his pants, suddenly feeling flustered. He prayed and hoped to God that these were the guys he was meeting. The two looked around and when they met eyes with him, he practically melted under their gazes.

 _Jesus take the wheel_ , Lance thought. 

Their eyes were...different. Almost like they were fake. He couldn’t really tell of their colors due to the weird lighting of the café and the distance they were from him. But as they got closer Lance could tell that one had very gray-silverish eyes and the other had an almost orange-y red color. Lance had never seen anything like it and it made them all the more attractive.

“Lance, right?” One spoke. He had black hair with a clump of white hair in the middle. It reminded Lance briefly of a skunk and found it hard not to laugh. The other, next to Skunk Man, was shorter and had long black black hair as well. It kind of looked like a mullet but in a weird, attractive way.

“That’s me,” Lance introduced with a big smile stretched across his lips.

“I’m Shiro and this is my bo-...roommate. Keith.” Skunk Man motioned to Keith who gave a bored wave in Lance’s direction.

“So, how does this work? Like, do you need to ask me questions or…?”

“That was the plan, yes. We have a few questions and if we see that you meet the criteria you can move in as soon as you want,” Shiro explained. He took a seat across from Lance and Keith did the same.

“First of all: what’s the reason you’re looking for roommates?”

Lance cleared his throat. “Well, I can’t afford living on my own anymore so this is my only option right now.”

Shiro nodded. “Okay. What’s your lifestyle like?”

“Lifestyle? Well, I work here. And I go to university. I don’t really have a weird lifestyle. I eat whatever and sleep a lot, I guess? Not really that messy-” Lance didn’t know how to answer the question. It was such a broad question that there could be endless answers to it. He felt like they should elaborate.

“No– that’s not what we meant. I guess what I’m trying to ask is if you have a particular way of doing things or a certain way you’d like to have things?”

“Not particularly, no. I’m not picky. Whatever your lifestyle is, I’m cool with it.”

Shiro made a look at Keith. They seemed to be having a mental conversation just by looking at each other. Lance shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What did that gaze mean? Did Shiro and Keith have some weird lifestyle that they were hiding?

“Well, perfect. How soon would you like to move in?”

And just like that, Lance had set himself up for a load of surprises.

 

 

\--- 

 

Here are all my social medias you can follow if you'd like: 

 

[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticalmadness18)

[twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mysticalmadniss)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my OT3 vamp!Voltron AU! I swear, there needs to be more vamp!voltron fics so I decided to take a whack at it. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments and feedback, I LOVE them. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> * I update Mondays :) 
> 
> Xx - mysticalmadness


	2. Hotel Transylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Xx

  
“You managed to score two roommates to live with in just three days? And they’re letting you move in tonight? Doesn’t that seem a bit fishy to you?” Pidge asked in her interrogating voice, like she was scolding a child.

Lance crossed his arms defensively. “I see nothing wrong with it. They knew I needed to move in fast.”

“Did you even do a background check on them? They could literally be serial killers and murder you in your sleep.” Pidge was always oh so comforting. Hunk seemed to be backing her up on this one, though. The way he looked deeply concerned and panicked for the sake of his best friend’s life gave it away.

“Yeah, Lance. Oh my God, what if they chop you up into pieces and feed you to the birds?!”

“Hunk, that’s a little farfetched, don’t you think? I mean, birds? Seriously? I don’t even think birds would eat human flesh.”

Pidge typed away on her computer as she looked up and added into the conversation. “Actually, that is a negative. Vultures, eagles, raptors. All those birds feed off dead flesh. Whether it be animal or human.”

Lance sighed, “That’s not at all pleasant to think about. You guys are literally the worst. Now I’m probably gonna get murdered!”

“Not our fault you’re a dumbass,” Pidge fired back.

Lance scoffed, clutching his hand to his heart. “I’m wounded, Pidge.”

“Shut up. You got yourself into this, now you need to fix it. Maybe do some research on them if you can and ask them questions and if it seems odd then they’re most definitely serial killers.” Pidge seemed almost positive. She’d always been confident of what she knew. That much was obvious. Pidge had a weird way of making her point known and sometimes it was rather insulting but Lance knew this time she had good intentions.

He didn’t really plan on taking Pidge’s advice but ended up doing so anyways. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she had a way of persuasion. He found himself in one of the university’s computer labs, shaky fingers typing along the keys.

He searched their names and tried finding them even on Facebook but nothing would show up. It was like they didn’t even exist. There was no pictures, no social media accounts, no nothing. Lance groaned, banging his head against the computer desk out of pure frustration. He brushed a hand over his face before finally giving up and shutting down the computer.

How could there not have been any information about them online? Everybody was online these days. The fact he couldn’t find either of them on Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram was a little worrying. Shiro and Keith were both young, right around Lance’s age of twenty one. Keith looked younger, though. Shiro looked about twenty five.

They were so suspicious and the curiosity to know more about them was eating Lance alive. His fingers twitched, his head ached, and every thought was about them. About how he’d see them tonight as he moved in his stuff. About how he wouldn’t be able to look them in the eye without getting some answers. He needed to know why they weren’t online. Or maybe they were, but anonymously. That wasn’t totally uncommon. Many liked to be inconspicuous and keep their private lives on the down-low.

But something about them seemed...off. Lance couldn’t quite pinpoint it but it was there. And he was determined to figure it out. He sighed, shuffling out of his computer chair and slung his bag over his shoulder.

It was going to be a long day.

\---

“You seriously couldn’t find anything?”

“Nope,” Lance said, popping his ‘P’ rather obnoxiously.

Pidge gave him a deadpanned look. “And you’re still gonna move in?! Are you nuts?! They could be criminals who erased all their history! Or even something worse than that and you’re not the least bit concerned?”

“Of course I am! But, there’s nothing I can do! I mean, I have no other options. I’m homeless, remember?”

Pidge let out a long groan of frustration, tugging on the short locks of her hair. Hunk was nervously clicking his pen against the table they sat in after school in the library. This is where they’d always meet to study or just gossip. This was one of those times. Luckily, no one else was in the library at the moment so they could be as loud as they wanted.

“Okay, well if anything happens please call us. Good luck with your weird roommates,” Hunk called out as Lance was leaving the library to go finally see the new house he’d be moving into.

Lance walked a bit faster down the hall than he was aware of, way too anxious for his own good. He bolted to his old Subaru that was dented and fading its blue paintjob. The car was a graduation present from his parents a few years ago. It may have been old and beaten up but it was his and it ran like a top.

It was about four o’clock in the afternoon, the sun hanging low in the sky. It was starting to get darker faster now that it was autumn. The new school year had only just began a month ago and it was already October.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and grabbing it with hasty fingers, noticed that Shiro had texted him the address to the house. Nothing else, though. Just a simple address and no added message.

_783rd Blood Hill Lane_

Lance blanched at the name. What a creepy street name. It only added to the weirdness of it all. He felt his stomach lurch. Everything was becoming more and more mysterious. It left an unsettling feeling in his chest.

Nonetheless, Lance shook the thoughts from his head and followed his GPS to the address Shiro had texted him. The road was long and windy, surrounded by a bunch of trees on either side. It was a ways from town, probably about fifteen minutes out. The area wasn’t very occupied. In fact, Lance had only seen a few houses on his way up. Most were either farm houses or old homes on vineyards.

Lance wasn’t expecting a home out here. He was expecting something more like an apartment or a house in town. It seemed only logical for two young men who most likely worked in town. It didn’t seem practical to live all the way out here.

Eventually, his GPS told him to take a left down a gravel road. It was kind of strange. The gravel road looked like it wasn’t used much and the only thing to identify it was an old rickety sign on dark maroon wood that red “783rd Blood Hill Lane” in Times New Roman font. It was faded and chipped, a few scratches here or there and something took Lance off guard. There was a date on the sign. _1862_.

He squinted, trying to see if he read it right. But there wasn’t any scratches out of the numbers carved into the wood. The sign was literally that old. Lance felt a bit weary, his head feeling dizzy. Did they really live in a place out here that old? The thought disturbed him on an entirely different level. Why would young guys live in an old home all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?!

He was gonna get murdered. Lance was gonna die. He knew it. He felt it in his chest. Everything about this situation was off-putting and this was the icing on the cake. Lance hadn’t even seen the house yet. Maybe it wasn’t so bad and he was overreacting over nothing. There was plenty of perfectly logical reasons that two young men could live out here. Maybe it was the most affordable?

But as Lance drove up the gravel road and into a long stone driveway that circled in front of the house–more like mansion–he lost all attempts at finding a logical reason. For a moment Lance thought he was lost, that his GPS had brought him to the wrong address. Because the house that stood in front of him in all its glory...was a fucking full on Victorian Gothic manor.

It was dark stone, almost a blackish purple with dark cherry colored roofs. It had a chimney, huge stone arched front entrance to the door. Something that looked like it’d be the entrance to a cathedral. Ivy plants grew up it, giving it an even more old and creepy effect. The architecture was so intricately detailed and put all the other houses existing today to shame. It was like a mini castle. Pointed and blocked roofs, a couple squared off towers growing out of it, circular windows and skinny long windows, and a couple balconies.

Lance’s mouth dropped as he pulled the key from the ignition of his car. This was definitely not what he was expecting. At all. For a minute he just had to sit in his car and stare because _wow_. The place looked like it came straight out of a horror movie from the 1920’s. Y’know, the old black and white movies about Dracula and stuff? It reminded him of that type of house.

He would have thought it was a dream if not for Shiro emerging from the huge oak door with one of those old rustic door knockers on it. The knocker was shaped like a tiny gargoyle from what Lance could see out his window.

Shiro was dressed in all black. Black dress pants and a black button up shirt with a slick black jacket that seemed to be tailored to his body. He had perfectly polished black dress shoes as well, sort of looking like he just got back from a funeral.

“Lance! Hello! Welcome to our lovely abode,” he motioned towards the Gothic manor nonchalantly, a wide smile on his beautiful face. His teeth were extremely white, like a freshly bleached shirt.

“Abode?! Dude, you live in a fucking ancient mansion!”

Shiro laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a blush on his pale cheeks. “Ha, well, yeah. It isn’t really much.”

Lance gave him a look that could only be described as thinking Shiro was fucking crazy. ‘It wasn’t much’. What a bunch of bullshit, it was the creepiest and coolest place Lance had ever seen and he couldn’t believe this was where he was going to be living. It was certainly an upgrade from his shitty one bedroom apartment in the middle of a ghetto. Now he was living in Hotel Transylvania.

Lance literally had to pinch himself as he got out of his car. Shiro helped him with his luggage and a few boxes in the back seat. He didn’t have much. All the furniture in his apartment he left there. And he was glad he did when he looked at the giant manor in front of him. They probably had plenty of furniture.

Shiro kicked the giant oak door open gently, it creaking eerily. Lance eyed the gargoyle knocker that seemed to stare at him before following the Japanese man inside in awe. If the outside was breathtaking, the inside was heart stopping. The furniture was all vintage and everything in the house looked like an antique. From old paintings to mahogany tables with china sets atop them to porcelain vases. A huge sparkly chandelier hung from the high ceilings with literal candles in it. Not lightbulbs. Candles. Real fire light.

Keith was laying across a vintage loveseat with intricate carved wood and velvety cushioning. He was dressed similar to Shiro; wearing black dress pants, a black button up vest over a dark maroon dress shirt and a long black trench coat. The collar of the coat was flipped up and as soon as he spotted Lance he looked up with a bored stare.

Yup, Lance was a goner.

He gulped, looking between the two strange guys before clearing his throat awkwardly. “Wow...um, nice place. I gotta say I was expecting something a little more…” He paused, looking around with cautious eyes. Shiro and Keith raised an eyebrow. “..modern.”

“We’re a bit old fashioned,” Keith said with no trace of joking in his voice.

Lance laughed awkwardly. “Ha...ha...yeah. Just a bit. Is that why you asked about my lifestyle?”

Shiro gave Keith a look before turning to Lance with a smile. “You could say that.”

Lance decided it was best not to question them any further and Shiro showed him to his room, carrying some of his stuff. They set the boxes on a beautiful old four poster bed. It was clothed in velvety maroon sheets and black pillows. The wood was dark and beautifully carved in swirly designs. A canopy, the same fabric of the blankets, rested above the bed. The room had a big antique mirror that was shaped like an oval, a huge closet with drawers on the sides of it. He even had a balcony. And of course, there was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall. It was probably the only modern thing he saw upon entering the house.

Shiro dropped some of the boxes on the floor and gave Lance a welcoming smile. “I hope it is to your liking. Keith did the honor of buying a new television for the room. If you need anything, we’ll be downstairs. I’ll leave you to get settled in.”

Lance nodded slowly. Shiro was so...proper. And formal. His way of speaking was very old fashioned, too. He wondered if that was just some fetish they had. Maybe they were into history. Sure seemed like it.

“Thanks. Um, is it okay if I make my own personal touches?”

“Of course. Make yourself at home! It is your home now, too,” Shiro pointed out. Lance smiled, watching the man disappear behind his door.

Now, where to start?

\---

Lance was finally finished with his unpacking, taking out all his clothes and neatly piling them and hanging them in his closet. He put up a picture of him and his family and another picture of him and Pidge and Hunk at graduation. He had his laptop, phone, chargers, and some other things now plugged in. There was a mahogany desk in his room where he set his laptop, pencils, notebooks, and some other knick knacks.

He had a few posters of different things such as a space poster of the galaxy, some bands, and some anime stuff but he decided it’d look tacky in a room like this. It was so fancy and old that modern stuff seemed out of place.

After finally finishing his decorating and unpacking, his stomach growled. He hadn’t ate since eleven thirty and it was nearing about eight now. The moon shined through his window, casting a white glow through the room. He decided it was best to go see what his new roommates had to eat. Lance was feeling some noodles or maybe Chinese takeout.

Keith and Shiro were in the living room, or what they referred to as the “parlor”. They lounged on one of the couches, seemingly in deep conversation until they turned around to stare at Lance who was only half way down the spiral staircase.

“Hello, Lance.”

“Uh...hi.”

Shiro beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. Lance slowly made his way down the rest of the stairs and over to the blue velvet cushioned couch they were sat on.

“Did you finish unpacking?” Shiro asked warmly.

Lance nodded, humming. “Yeah, I did. The room is nice. I appreciate the TV.”

Keith gave him a half grin. “No problem. It was my pleasure.”

“Actually, I came down to get something to eat. What do you guys have?” Lance started to walk into the kitchen. Keith and Shiro exchanged matching glances of panic. They had a kitchen, but they never used it. It had a dining table, a giant farmer’s sink, and oak cupboards. There was also a large pantry. And of course, a fridge. But the fridge was just so they didn’t seem suspicious if they had guests. Everything in the kitchen was completely unused and empty.

They did not want Lance to see it.

But it was too late.

“Yo, guys, you literally have no food in this house!” Lance called from the kitchen, opening cupboards, the pantry, and the fridge to only find dust and vacancy.

“Uh, yeah–we forgot to go to the store today!” Shiro lied through his fangs. He cringed at his own pathetic excuse of a lie. Keith was snickering next to him. Shiro elbowed him and the laughing vampire went toppling to the ground. Shiro was strong, supernaturally so. To the point that elbowing Keith made him fall off the couch.

Keith glared up at Shiro, baring his fangs in annoyance. Shiro stifled a laugh and Keith got up to go see Lance in the kitchen.

“Where’s all your kitchen stuff? The only thing in here is coffee! Don’t you have any food or drinks?”

 _Yeah we do. Type A, B+, O, and AB. But you probably won’t find that refreshing_ , Keith thought. Instead of saying that, he just smiled awkwardly. “Yeah we don’t do much cooking. Usually just do take-out. Sorry.”

Lance shrugged, thinking nothing of it. “No problem. I’ll just order-in Chinese.”

Keith didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t exactly tell Lance that he’d already ate. A whole three bags of butcher shop blood that was in the cellar. Shiro and him had literally just sucked down their dinner an hour ago while he was upstairs unpacking. That wasn’t exactly a good conversation starter.

“Oh. Okay...sounds good.”

“How’s rice, sweet and sour chicken, and dumplings sound?”

 _Awful_ , Keith thought with disgust. “Perfect.”

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked as the two emerged from the kitchen.

Keith gave Shiro a plastic smile that was filled with sarcasm. “Lance is ordering Chinese! How wonderful, right?”

Shiro’s expression dropped. His lips curling into a concerned frown. He knew how bad this situation was going to turn out. If they ate foods like that they’d puke it up later. Their bodies weren’t capable of digesting such solid foods. Some things were an exception. Like some candy, cereal, and rice was probably alright. But things like meats were awful for a vampire’s health.

Keith and Shiro usually avoided all human food. They stuck to drinking blood, alcohol, coffee, tea, and those cute little juice boxes with the bendy straws. Keith absolutely adored those. He tried using the straw sometimes but most of the time he just ended up sinking his fangs into the juice box and sucking it dry in three seconds. Then he’d crush em up and toss them.

They didn’t gain any nutrients from it, but they enjoyed the taste. Food and drinks still tasted the same but the effects of eating had changed. Keith once tried to eat a Happy Meal in 1982 when he saw a kid with one who held a cute little toy that came with it, but as soon as he’d finished eating it on the couch in the parlor he threw up all of its contents onto the floor. Then he passed out on the loveseat, Happy Meal toy clutched to his chest. Shiro had come home from work to see the mess and watched with fond sadness. The sight made his chest tighten, tears forming in his eyes.

He knew Keith craved to be human again. He had seen the boy tear himself apart over it through the decades. He often caught Keith watching the humans and copying their actions such as getting a mullet cut in the 80’s. Or painting his nails when he saw a punk rocker do it. Shiro will never forget when he came home to see Keith wearing black eyeliner and painting his toe nails while playing Nirvana on the record player.

Point is: Shiro was panicking silently with Keith over the human boy who had just obliviously ordered Chinese food for two vampires. Lance was so cute, though, that they couldn’t help but just go along with it. When the food finally came, the smell made the two vampires worried. They weren’t sure what to do.

“Let’s dig in!”

Lance immediately opened the takeout boxes and shoved his mouth full of sweet and sour chicken. The sight made the two vampires want to jump into a pool of holy water. It was disgusting. Like watching a wolf tear into a pig. But they weren’t one to talk, as they sucked pigs dry of blood. Which was probably way more disturbing and inhumane.

Keith cautiously grabbed the chopsticks in front of him, remembering how he used to hold them in Korea as a kid. His mom taught him. Before he watched both his parents die...before about fifteen years later he would become a creature of the night.

Shiro cleared his throat, picking up his chopsticks too. “ _Itadakimasu.”_

“So like, are you full Japanese or?” Lance asked, shoving a dumpling into his mouth.

“Half. My mom is from California, but she moved up here to Oregon. My dad came here from Japan for...work.” Shiro said curtly. He couldn’t exactly give away too much detail about how his father came here to visit because the country was new and developing states. He couldn’t exactly explain to him that he was born in 1862, the same year his parents had this house built; just a few years after Oregon became a state of the Union. Shiro still remembers when there was only thirty four states. He remembers when West Virginia became the thirty fifth, just a year after his birth. His mom told him when he got older. He remembered everything, even how his mother used to read stories to him on the very sofa they sat on. 

It had been decades since then. Shiro’s heart would never fully heal from seeing them die before him. Having to hide and fake his own death to keep his vampirism a secret. His parents never knew but he always watched their lives go on without him. How they cried. He stood by their bed when they caught consumption, better known as tuberculosis today, and died in their sleep.

“Oh cool! I’m originally from Cuba,” Lance informed, a giant grin on his face. "But we moved here when I was a baby because my mom grew up here." 

Keith quirked a small smile. “So you're biracial like Shiro? I'm full blooded Korean."

“What? You have a problem with my 'biracialness'? Huh?" Lance looked smug and Keith so badly wanted to punch him. To pierce his fangs deep into his throat to shut him up.

"I never said that–"

“–Hey, play nice. We need to bond, not fight.” Shiro had a point. They were going to be living together from now on until God knows when. As much as Lance would rather take his Chinese food up to his room to completely avoid all contact with the two, he knew he should probably interact even just a little bit with them. But Lance couldn’t stand being around them for longer than a few minutes. He didn’t know why either, he just sort of felt...weird.

He’d catch himself staring a little too long or thinking too much about them. And he hadn’t even been here a full day yet. Something was wrong.

“If you’re full blooded Korean, how are you so fluent in English?” Lance changed the subject a bit, trying to get his mind off of things.

Keith paused. “...Let’s just say I had a lot of time on my hands to study.”

“Wow, cool. I hate studying. Speaking of which, I’ve got history homework so I should probably go work on that. Goodnight, guys-”

Lance was cut off by Shiro. “Lance. Wait.”

“What?”

“We can...help you with homework, if you’d like?”

“Really? You’d do that? Thanks! Hold on, I’ll go grab my textbooks.” Lance bolted up the stairs and to his room. On the floor was his backpack with his history textbook and a notebook in it. He grabbed them and a couple pencils before rushing down the stairs again, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“That was fast.”

“Yeah, sorry. I suck at history so this’ll be sweet.”

Shiro smirked over to Keith who looked every bit as smug as he was. Lance was totally oblivious that he was sitting next to two Historians who had literally lived almost two centuries of it. They knew every event like the back of their hand.

“So, we’re learning about Jesse James the great American outlaw right now. My professor has like an obsession with him,” Lance explained.

“Oh, God, Jesse was hot,” Keith slipped out by accident. Shiro sent daggers in his direction, elbowing him so hard he choked. “I mean–for an old outlaw...he was pretty good looking.”

Lance stared at Keith with a serious face. “Dude, that’s so creepy. The guy was a robber and a murderer.”

Keith stifled a laugh. _I basically am, too, honey_.

“Maybe I’ve got a thing for criminals!”

Shiro was facepalming. Lance looked uncomfortable. This night was turning weirder and weirder by the minute. And it just kept getting weirder.

Turns out, they had a harder time helping Lance with his history homework than they thought. It was all because the textbooks were painfully inaccurate and every time Lance tried reading some of the bullshit stuff, Shiro and Keith would cringe and get pissed at it.

“This stuff is utter bullshit! How can people publish this stuff and teach it when they have it all wrong?” Keith was getting beyond frustrated. Some of the people in Lance’s stupid textbook were his friends at one point or another.

Keith about had a hissy fit when he opened one of Lance’s literature books and saw Oscar Wilde. He was one of Keith’s ex-boyfriends.

“Ha, serves the bitch right! He cheated on me with that stupid Lord Alfred Douglas.” Keith was reading about how Oscar was sent to prison for his homosexuality and his affair with Lord Alfred Douglas.

“What?” Lance looked up from typing his essay on his laptop.

“Nothing!”

Lance was starting to get unhealthily curious about the two sat on the floor with him in the parlor. It was almost midnight and they hadn’t shown any signs of getting sleepy. He however was about to just fall over onto the carpet and sleep. He kept yawning and eventually, the poor guy was out like a light.

Dreaming of nothing but dark clothes, pale faces, and shining eyes.


	3. Vampires Drink Juicy Juice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a lovely Easter yesterday! Here's my Easter gift to you– your monday update! Get ready cos there's a lot of shit that happens in this chapter. Enjoy! - mysticalmadness ^-^ xx

Lance awoke to nothing but silence. It was almost too silent. Then he realized...how did he get in his bed? He distinctly remembered passing out in the parlor on the floor.

Shiro and Keith must have brought him up here and... _oh_. He was wearing silk pajamas. His eyes shot open. They _undressed_ him. And put him in fancy pajamas. They were silk and blue, and felt like heaven against his skin. They looked actually really good on him as Lance gazed in the oval mirror.

He stretched his arms up high, wondering what time it was. He didn’t have school today as it was Saturday. He also didn’t work today. Which meant he could explore the new house a bit and hopefully laze the day away.

Lance made his way down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. That was the only thing he could make considering there was literally nothing else. Lance needed to go grocery shopping today and he made a mental note of all the stuff he was going to buy.

 _Chicken, eggs, bread, milk, fruit, tortillas, Lucky Charms…_ the list extended.

Lance hummed, sipping his coffee and looked at the time. It was almost noon. Man, he must have been exhausted. He gazed around the room to see if Keith or Shiro were up but didn’t see them. Maybe they were tired, too. It was a late night.

He took this as his chance to do a bit of snooping. Maybe he could get some answers about them now. Lance set his mug on the coffee table and eased his way around the house. The first place he noticed was a room to the right of the kitchen. It was kitty corner to it, two oak doors closing it. What kind of room was it? Lance jiggled the doorknob, glad to see it was unlocked and ushered inside.

He almost had to pinch himself again.

The room was huge. It had high ceilings like the rest of the place but every wall up to the ceiling were bookshelves, not a single space on any shelf. They were all packed tightly of different pieces of literature. In the middle of the room was a grand piano, perfectly dusted and gleaming in the sunlight.

His eyes scanned across some of the books. There was a lot of classics and old series such as the original Sherlock Holmes, Oscar Wilde stuff, and even some Austin. There was mysteries, fantasies, and non-fiction. There was books on philosophy and psychology. Books on medicine and disease.

Lance curiously picked up one of Oscar Wilde’s books and flipped open the cover. The book itself wasn’t what intrigued him, though. It was what was written on the inside cover in old fashioned ink penmanship. Lance could read it clearly, though.

_To my beloved Keith._

_O.W_

Lance sucked in a breath. Something like an exasperated gasp and a choke. The note was so simple but for Lance it held so many questions. O.W. As in Oscar Wilde. Oscar Wilde _himself_ wrote a book for Keith?! But...how?

“Oh, my God. Oh my– _Dios mio_ , what is happening? Who are these guys?”

What Lance should’ve been asking was not “who” but “what”.

\---

Lance spent almost all day in that library, reading and reading and reading. Until his brain hurt and his mind felt like mush. He found many books addressed to either Keith or Shiro but they weren’t from this time frame and Lance didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t even seen the two today and he was suddenly driven to go wake them up if they were still asleep.

That’s exactly what he did. And he regretted it immensely. As soon as he got to their door, he knocked lightly but there was no answer. After about a second of contemplating he opened the door and found Keith and Shiro on a massive bed, lined with silk sheets and a canopy like his bed’s. The curtains were drawn shut, making it almost pitch black in the room.

“Wakey, wakey! It’s literally almost two in the afternoon and you guys are still sleeping? C’mon! Get up!” Lance called to them, going to yank the blankets off of them. They made whiney noises of protest before quickly clinging to the sheets that Lance was tugging. “Seriously, guys! C’mon! Up, up, you’re burning daylight.”

“More like it’s burning us,” Keith grumbled. Lance didn’t realize how literal those words were.

“If you two don’t get out of bed in three seconds I’m gonna jump on you.”

“I swear, if you do that, I can’t guarantee you’ll have legs to jump anymore,” Shiro threatened.

 _Damn, they are seriously not morning people_ , Lance thought.

Lance didn’t give a shit, though. He proceeded to crawl onto their really comfy bed and started to jump up and down in between them, screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs.

That was, until he felt a cold hand grip his ankle.

Lance let out a surprised, “What th-aAAAH” as Keith grabbed him and yanked him down. He slipped, causing him to fall back onto the mattress and bouncing slightly. He was now sandwiched between the two.

“Can I kill him?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Keith. We’re not killing Lance. Do whatever else, though.”

Keith smirked and watched Shiro lazily get out of bed, looking very irritated at being interrupted from sleep. After all, they’d only just fallen asleep at nine. They only got about five hours of rest and they wanted to murder Lance for it but instead Keith had other plans.

“So, what makes you think you can wake Shiro and I up?” He leaned in closer, causing Lance to smack his head against the headboard. His breath hitched to the back of his throat, Keith’s breath fanning across his face.

“...I-I’m sorry. I just got bored! I was reading in your library an–”

“You _what_?” If looks could kill, Lance would be brutally murdered on the floor right now.

“Oh. Was I not supposed to go in there? I’m sorry...I just wanted to wake you up to ask where you got those Oscar Wilde books.”

Lance was an idiot. He was so dense and oblivious that Keith couldn’t believe that none of the obvious hints were clicking yet. They weren’t particularly good at hiding their little secret. But Lance was such a dumbass that he still hadn’t pieced it together.

But Keith wasn’t going to tell him the truth just yet. He wanted Lance to figure it out on his own. “It was a gift from somebody.”

“Huh...well, I’m gonna head to the store today. Is there anything you’d like?” Lance eyed Shiro and Keith, deciding against questioning them further. Shiro was in the process of putting a shirt on. For a moment, Lance lost all ability to think properly as he stared at the beautiful crevices and abs. How could someone be so beautiful?

Keith shook his head. “Nothing in particul–wait.” He started to blush, not meeting Lance’s gaze. “.....Get me those cute little juice boxes with the bendy straws.”

“...Which kind? Minute Maid or Juicy Juice?”

Keith looked up for a second, mumbling, “Juicy Juice.”

Lance couldn’t help it. He smiled. A real, genuine smile of a newfound fondness towards the emo looking boy. In that moment, he thought Keith was really cute. Like _really_ cute. So cute he felt the urge to squeeze him to his chest and kiss his forehead. But, of course he didn’t. He was too cool for that. Yup. That was it.

It’s not like Lance didn’t know he was bisexual. He knew for awhile. It was just that he had never actually dated a guy. Sure, he’d kissed them before and stuff but he never actually went out with one. And Keith was making him kind of want to. Kind of. Not really.

Keith wasn’t really his type. Well, Lance didn’t really know what his type was. Maybe a sweet and beautiful type? But as Lance thought about it, Keith seemed to fit that category in a weird kind of way. Keith wasn’t really _sweet_. He seemed more sour than anything. Or maybe salty. Point was: he was bitter. And quiet. And moody. Plus, he looked like J.D from Heathers the Musical and that guy was a hot psychopathic murderer so that was definitely a con on Lance’s list.

“Right...I’ll be back later.”

With confused thoughts and heated cheeks, Lance left the house.

\---

“We can’t tell him! What do you think he’ll do when he finds out he’s living with two blood-sucking homos!”

“I’m just saying, he doesn’t deserve to be in the dark about this. We need to tell him eventually, Keith.”

“Shiro–”

“No. You don’t get to argue this time. He has a right to know. If he decides to leave then we’ll let him.” Shiro was giving Keith his authoritative voice and scolding eyes. They both knew they couldn’t hide forever.

“And if he stays?”

Shiro furrowed his brows. “I’m not sure. I guess it’s up to how he feels.”

“I seriously doubt Lance will willingly agree to being our _walking bloodbag_ ,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “He seems too proud to do that.”

Shiro chuckled. “He sure seems feisty. But who knows? He may surprise us.”

Keith groaned, tilting his head back. “I _really_ wanna sink my teeth into his veins. Just to shut him up. He’s so annoyingly cute.”

“I know. I want to, too. But you’ve gotta be patient. You’d think you’d learn to be after almost two centuries.”

“Oh, shut up, Shiro.” Keith chucked a pillow at his face but Shiro ducked before it hit him and sent it spiralling back to hit Keith in the chest. “I just...can’t help but feel like this was a bad idea. You know what happened last time. And–” he choked on his words for a moment. “What if– what if Lotor finds him?"

Shiro let out a heavy sigh, dejected and unsure as well. The two of them had done this before...and things didn’t turn out so well. It hurt to think about and the last thing they wanted was to hurt Lance. And Lotor was a whole other story. One that Shiro didn’t like talking about. The memories were too painful. Shiro wrapped a comforting arm around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah, I know...but that was so long ago. As for Lotor–we haven’t– no one’s seen him in years. And we’ve changed.”

Keith traced a polished black nail across his trench coat, looking up at the older vampire with a sort of fear in his silver eyes. “Have we?”

\---

“Behold! The motherload of all groceries!” Plastic bags full of various foods, drinks, and some other miscellaneous stuff was spread out across the kitchen island. Lance may have gone a bit overboard. It wasn’t necessarily planned, it just sort of happened. He tended to get a little carried away at the store, especially with all the tooth rotting calories surrounding him.

“Wow...that’s a lot of food,” Keith commented, peeking through the bags curiously. It wasn’t until he crossed upon a very colorful box of wonders that he showed any interest. He reached his sharp black nails out to grab the box, giving it a good look over before deciding to rip its contents open and shove the magic down his throat. Shiro watched in horror. Lance looked a bit disturbed and confused. “Holy mother of– _fuck_! What is this witchery?!”

Lance inspected the box of Lucky Charms that Keith was currently molesting and fought the urge to laugh at the sight. He’d never seen someone go crazy over cereal before. It was quite the sight to see.

“Uh, they’re called Lucky Charms. Haven’t you heard of them?” He was seriously starting to question the emo weirdos living with him.

“No! _Jesus_ , this is food porn! I want to have its babies.” Keith tilted the box up, letting the mixture of cereal and marshmallows slide into his mouth. He hummed with delight, cheeks full and looking like a chipmunk.

“If you like them that much just wait ‘til you try them with milk,” Lance chuckled. He was starting to grow more and more fond of Keith. Shiro still looked horrified.

“They go with milk?! Give me some! Show me!”

“Uh...sure.”

Lance grabbed the milk that he’d just put in the fridge a minute ago, then grabbed a bowl he bought in a set and a spoon that they actually had in a silverware drawer. He poured the cereal and then the milk, plopping the spoon in and sliding it over to Keith who looked like he was about to have an orgasm.

Keith shovelled the cereal, marshmallows, and milk up with the spoon and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed for a bit, expression blank before looking up in all seriousness. “This box does not lie. These are truly ‘magically delicious’.”

Lance tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help the snorts that followed after Keith’s words. Shiro looked now a mixture of horrified and curious, inspecting the box of cereal himself and reaching in to grab a few pieces. First, he licked them gingerly, then tossed them all into his mouth at once before swallowing.

“They are not bad…” Shiro seemed mildly content. “What else did you buy, Lance?”

The three roommates stayed in the kitchen for hours after that. Lance showing them tons of different snacks such as Scooby Snacks, Oreos, and Goldfish. Shiro took a liking to the fruit snacks and Keith was still busy inhaling the Lucky Charms. When it got closer to dinner Lance decided to make everyone some enchiladas, to which the two vampires protested. He made it anyways, though. The vampires forced it down.

And they were certainly paying for it now. They’d thrown up in the bathroom about three times now.

“Why can’t we just tell him! I don’t want to have to keep throwing up after every meal he makes us!” Keith snapped, giving Shiro pleading eyes.

“It’s your fault for getting addicted to that demon cereal!”

“Hey! It’s good! And you know that cereal doesn’t make us sick, so I’m gonna eat that shit _every_ _day_.” Keith stuck his tongue out. Shiro shot him a deadpan look. Then he threw up again, blaming Keith in his head.

That was when the oblivious human showed up.

“Are you guys okay? Did my enchiladas really suck that much?” He joked, looking only a little offended. Mostly worried.

“No, they were delicious and I don’t think it was just the enchiladas. We probably just got too full from trying all that crap you bought.” It wasn’t a horrible lie. Shiro could have come up with better but it was believable enough and luckily Lance bought it.

“Ah–sorry. Next time I’ll stick with buying fruits and veggies.”

“Please keep buying that magically delicious cereal, though!” Keith added, accidentally almost smiling with his fangs.

\---

Over the course of the next few days, Lance started to get crazy ideas in his head. He had been keeping a close watch on his bizarre roommates and he had concluded one of two things. The first thing was that his two new roomies were bat-shit crazy. Like, literally insane. Half the time Lance thought they were tweaked out on drugs.

Everyday he came home to weird scenarios. Like when Keith spouted nonsense about different decades or when he caught Shiro in the backyard, appearing to be making out with a bird. He could’ve swore the dude was wearing red lipstick, too. It was smeared all over his face.

But the weirdest part was that he never saw them around during the day. And they would sneak out at night sometimes, too, going God knows where. Lance wanted to find out.

Lance would come home from university every day and Keith and Shiro would be lazing around the house like they’d just woken up. It was odd. It was like they were nocturnal.

One day, Lance decided to follow them. He waited, staying up until it was midnight and watched from his window as the two dark figures walked away from the house and got into their old, classic 1955 Chevy hardtop. It was sleek and red and Lance was so jealous of it.

He waited until they left down the gravel road to hop in his Subaru and follow behind them. They looked to be headed into town. It wasn’t unusual, and Lance just figured they may have been going clubbing. Or maybe they liked to be out at night? But Lance had a gut feeling that there was more to it than that.

So, he stalked them all the way into town and watched as they drove to a place in the middle of town. It didn’t look familiar to Lance and he parked across the street from them to remain inconspicuous. He’d have a hard time explaining as to why he was in the same place as them if they found out. Which is why he wanted to make sure they didn’t find out.

Lance grabbed his keys and phone, slowly shutting his car door and sneaking around it, peeking his eyes over the side. The place they were supposedly heading to, wasn’t a club. No, it didn’t even appear to be open. There was no flashing sign at all, in fact. It was pitch black inside.

His eyes followed to where Keith and Shiro totally walked past the front door of the building, going around back. Okay, now _that_ was creepy. Nothing good ever happened behind shops at night. Thousands of unsettling ideas ran through Lance’s mind.

Drug dealers, murderers, thieves; those were all very reasonable explanations and it left an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Lance knew he should've gotten the heckity heck out of there. He knew it and yet, he still chose to be an idiot.

He followed them.

Into the suspicious dark alley that led to the back door of the shop they were going to. Lance crossed the street, pulling his hoodie over his head. That’s when Lance could read the shop’s sign.

It wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting. The building was old. Covered in brick and was probably some sort of factory in the past. That’d explain the chimney’s coming from the rooftops. Even though it was old, it still looked in use. But that wasn’t the strange part. The strange part was what _kind_ of shop it was.

Lance gulped, eyes scanning over the sign about a million times, trying to decide if he was reading it right or not.

“ _Coran’s Butcher Shop”_.

His stomach twisted into a knot. _That wasn’t creepy at all_. No, Lance wasn’t freaking out. And he was not about to pee his pants either. He was a big boy. He could handle himself. With a hesitant step forward, he forced himself to walk to the back. He _had_ to see what they were doing. It was going to drive him nuts not knowing.

Little did Lance know that what he was about to see, was going to be the start of a whole new world of weirdness.

 _“Hey, Coran! Did you get us the good stuff?”_ It was Shiro’s voice. He sounded like he was talking to a good friend. Keith was standing by his side, looking equally as pleased to see an older man. Probably in his late forties, tall, and sporting a wicked mustache. He had ginger hair and a big, warm smile on his face. He reminded Lance of a cool uncle that seemed to be in every family.

 _“I sure did! Fresh from this morning and straight outta the farm. Don’t drink it all in one sitting, lads.”_ The man, Coran, had a very eccentric British accent. It made him smile. So friendly and full of life.

At first, Lance figured they were talking about milk. And even before that he thought it might be a drug deal. But what he saw was _much_ more disturbing. In a couple of bags, was a dark cherry colored liquid. It sloshed around as the older man handed Keith and Shiro the bags. The liquid appeared to be blood.

Lance thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, or maybe it was because it was so dark out, but nope. It was definitely blood. There was no mistaking it. Lance felt himself gag a bit.

 _“Thanks a billion, Coran. Honestly, we don’t know how we can repay you for always doing this for us.”_ Shiro’s voice brought Lance back to the reality of the situation.

 _“Yeah, it means a lot,”_ Keith said sincerely.

Lance watched as Coran scoffed, blushing a bit.

_“You two flatter me. It’s nothing, really! I’m happy to oblige!”_

_“Still. Thank you.”_

Lance felt the need to scram. He needed to get out of there and fast. If they found him, he would have no idea what to say. This whole situation was so insane, weird, and Lance wanted an explanation. Although, he couldn’t exactly confront them right here right now or else they’d question why he followed them. And he _certainly_ did not want that.

So, reluctantly, he dashed away to his car, a million things plaguing his mind. So many questions and so little answers. It made his head hurt. Lance breathed deeply, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his seat. When he saw Keith and Shiro walking back out of the alley, he twisted his key in the ignition, and drove away.

\---

Lance slammed his books and laptop down onto the usual table in the library. Pidge was nose deep into her computer and Hunk was working on some research project, biting into an apple.

“Guys! I have something to tell you and it’s gonna sound crazy.”

“What’s new?” Pidge commented, already sounding one hundred percent done with him.

“Oh ha ha, very funny. No, seriously! I think–” Lance looked around to see if anyone was in the room. When he saw there wasn’t, he leaned in a bit closer and whispered, “I think...my roommates are vampires.”

Pidge didn’t even flinch. Hunk raised his eyebrows slightly, taking another bite of his apple.

“Yup, he’s lost it.”

“No! Guys, I’m not kidding! There’s been so many weird hints that have only added to my suspicion!”

“Oh, really? Like what?” Pidge asked sarcastically.

Lance was frantic now. “Okay, so when I first met with them they came to meet me when the sun was down. Then I get to their house and they live in a fuckin’ 1860’s Gothic Victorian manor! And, and, when I ordered Chinese all they ate was rice! And for some reason Keith has a Oscar Wilde book addressed to him! Isn’t that weird? They even know a peculiar amount of history and slept until two in the afternoon before I had to wake them up! And last night– last night I followed them and they went to a butcher shop, for fuck’s sake! And do you know what the butcher gave them?! _Blood_. _B-L-O-O-D_. There can only be one explanation: vampires. They are _vampires_. Confirmed!”

Pidge blinked. Hunk looked like he was ready to call the police.

“You are such an idiot. You honestly think vampires are real?” Pidge questioned, not for a second believing him. Lance groaned in frustration, yanking on his hair.

“Look, I know it sounds insane but you have to believe me!”

“Alright, say they are vampires, and _I’m not saying they are_ ; what would you even do? Don’t you think they’d have bit you by now?” Pidge raised a questionable brow, looking like the know-it-all she was.

Lance sighed. Pidge was probably right. She almost always was. But there was an odd feeling in his chest, something telling him that the chance of them being vampires may not of been so absurd.

“Maybe they’re waiting for the right time? Or maybe they don’t drink human blood!”

“Lance, I highly doubt that. You sound mental right now,” Hunk said, looking worried for his friend’s sanity.

“Fine! Don’t believe me! But I’m going to prove you wrong!”

 

 

 


	4. The New Pet is Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out his roommates secret, Keith and Shiro get introduced to modern-ness, and a new addition moves into the house... what could possibly go wrong?

 

  
Lance was ready to take extreme measures to prove to Pidge and Hunk he was right. He planned to expose Keith and Shiro for what they really were. He had a huge elaborate scheme planned for it, too. If all went well, it would go smoothly.

“I know you guys are vampires!”

Yeah, so maybe it wasn’t such a big elaborate scheme of exposing their identities. It was more like Lance being a complete idiot for the millionth time in his life and waltzing into the parlor after school that day to just blurt it out like he was talking about the weather.

Keith was lounged across the velvet blue couch, his fangs pierced into a juice box and sucking out the apple flavor as he stared at Lance who was pointing accusingly at him and Shiro. The older vampire was playing a game of Sudoku before awkwardly pausing.

“Wult gathe you thwat idwea,” Keith said, fangs still stuck into the Juicy Juice box. It was all out in the open now so he could care less.

Lance however was dumbstruck. He didn’t think he was _actually_ right about his bogus theory. He kinda felt like a philosopher who’d just proved his life’s worth of research. With everything out in the open and _real_ — he was kinda taken off guard.

“I– and you! What the hell?!” Lance couldn’t remember English. So, of course, he started cursing profanities in his native tongue. _“¡Dios mío! ¡Yo tenía razón! ¿Cómo diablos son ustedes vampiros? ¿Qué mierda es esto? Mierda, ¿estoy soñando?”_

“Damn, I really wish I would’ve learned Spanish now,” Keith said thoughtfully, watching the human with interest as he frantically paced around the room.

Lance didn’t know what to say or do. All he could do was pace, stare, then pace again. He tried pinching himself but the fact Keith’s very visible and very _real_ fangs were shoved into Juicy Juice proved the fact he was not dreaming. Lance wanted to question why he didn’t just use the fucking straw but felt it was a bad time.

His head hurt. It wasn’t so much a headache as it was the utter impossibility of comprehending what was in front of him. The fact that vampires were real hadn’t exactly settled into his brain yet. Lance had been thinking about the possibility of his roommates being vampires all day but never did he think he’d be proven right. Some part of him was hoping that he was wrong and his idiotic ways of thinking would get laughed at and brushed off.

Another part of him, the much stronger part, was relishing in the fact that he could scream a big fat “I told you so” into Pidge’s face tomorrow. And then there was the fact, that Lance was now very aware of, that vampires were sitting comfortably in his living room. Okay, maybe not his. But _partly_ his living room.

“What...I...why aren’t you sucking my blood?” The words sounded much better in Lance’s head than out loud. When he registered what he’d actually said he wanted to smack himself. Cause who in the _hell_ says that as the first thing they say when learning vampires were living with them?

“Why? Do you want us to?” Keith asked, amusement clear in his tone. He had retracted his fangs from inside the poor deflated juice box, crumpling it up and chucking it into the trash can across the room.

“N-no! Of course not! I just– you’re supposed to drink blood and stuff, right? And I’m a human...so why haven’t you?” He tried wording his thoughts so they’d make sense and it seemed to work, judging from the vampires responses.

“Well, yes. But I highly doubt that’s the best first impression,” Shiro teased, beckoning Lance over to sit. He did, distancing himself accordingly. It made the two vampires chuckle. “You don’t have to sit so far away. We don’t bite– well, not too hard.”

In any other normal cases Lance would have laughed at the stupid pun, but this situation was far from normal and he vaguely felt the urge to puke. Maybe run and hide? But the more Lance thought about it, the two vampire roommates seemed pretty harmless. C’mon, one of them drank _juice boxes_ , for God’s sake.

“You’re probably really confused– and that’s okay! We’ll do our best to explain everything. Just please don’t go yapping about this all over town. We try to keep things on the downlow,” Shiro said, eyeing Lance warily.

“You don’t do a very good job,” Lance commented, a bit amused with it all. He was starting to relax more. Although, he did have to admit that knowing there was a species higher up than humans on the food chain was a little discomforting.

Keith breathed out of his nose in amusement. “So we’ve been told. I’m sure you have lots of questions. What would you like to know?”

Lance contemplated in his mind, trying to figure out what question to ask them first. He considered asking how they got Turned but decided that may have been too much of a personal question. “How old are you guys?”

Shiro sighed, a little bit of amusement in his eyes. The emotion seemed to go a bit deeper than that but Lance couldn’t quite read it. “I was born in 1862 and Turned 1887. That makes me a hundred fifty five this year. Keith was born in 1866 and Turned the same year as me. He’s a hundred and fifty one.”

Lance blanched, blinking a couple times in surprise. They were _so old_. They could literally be his great grandfathers. Lance felt himself gag a bit at the thought.

“Jesus, I’m living with grandpas!” That comment got Lance two punches to the arms and because of their supernatural strength, it hurt like hell. “Ow! Wait– so Shiro, you were twenty five and Keith was twenty one?” The two vampires nodded. “Wow, so Keith is technically my age. At least...looks wise.”

Keith rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at Lance. Shiro laughed, eyes shining. “If you make one more joke about our ages, I won’t hesitate to suck you dry like a Capri-Sun.”

Lance wasn’t at all scared of the vampire’s threat. “Damn– and I was just about to make a joke about you guys needing Viagra.”

Shiro snorted. “I can assure you now that we _definitely_ don’t need that.”

The shameless words didn’t fail to make Lance choke on air. He flushed an embarrassing shade of red before immediately shutting up. Unwelcome images flooded into his brain and he suddenly felt like digging his own grave.

“Oh...well, um, that’s good then…” Lance felt like such an idiot. The words came tumbling out before he could stop them. He was seriously considering moving back to Cuba. He couldn’t take all these awkward moments and the way Shiro and Keith _looked_ at him. It made his skin crawl.

Something seemed to change in Shiro then. His eyes shifted into a dusky hue, almost a midnight purple. Lance felt himself become captivated by the unique color. It was like it was willing him to come closer and pretty soon Lance’s body moved on its own. A force he couldn’t control pulled him towards Shiro.

_“Shiro! What are you doing?!”_

Keith’s words snapped Lance out of the trance he was pulled under. Lance pressed a palm to his forehead to relieve the sudden tension that came with whatever just happened to him. He hastily looked up to see Shiro stuttering over his own words.

“L-Lance, I’m sorry I don’t–I’m not sure what came over me.” His eyes were back to their normal gray color, filled with guilt and concern. Keith was gaping at him in disbelief.

“What– what ….just happened? Did you just vamp out?”

Keith swallowed thickly. “Not exactly. He– um...he used Compulsion.”

Lance had no idea what that meant and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out. It didn’t sound very good and his stomach became queasy with worry. Judging by the looks on Shiro and Keith’s faces, it wasn’t good.

“Compulsion?”

“It’s a vampire power that allows us to control and manipulate human minds. Sometimes we do it involuntarily. Keith and I try not to use it...but sometimes…” Shiro started to trail off, getting lost in his thoughts.

“But sometimes _what_?”

“It’s kind of like...an erection. It happens instinctively if we...well, if we see something we like,” Shiro explained, trying to avert his gaze from Lance.

Lance, however, was in the middle of not breathing.

And then he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Wait–wait...you’re telling me that you got _turned_ on...by me?” Lance cackled until his stomach hurt and his cheeks ached. Both vampires were beyond confused, sending each other puzzled looks before continuing to watch the human act like a hyena. “You’re joking, right?”

Shiro tilted his head. “Why would I joke about such a thing?”

Lance paused, blinking slowly at him. “You– you’re not kidding? But... _how_?”

“How?”

“Yeah. How did you get...turned on by _me_?”

As much as Lance tried to be confident and cool, his ego was far from real. He didn’t even really think he had one. No matter how hard he tried to love himself, his insecurities came like a punch to the face. Lance couldn’t help but wonder if people even really liked him...or if it was all a façade. A familiar empty feeling grew in his chest.

“What do you mean ‘how’? How can I _not_? Lance, you’re gorgeous.”

Lance looked up, heart pounding. “Wh-what?”

Shiro slowly leaned closer to the human boy sat next to him. He curiously peered at him, trying to understand his emotions. Keith raised his brows, eyes softening at Lance.

Shiro’s hand reached up to gently caress Lance’s cheek. The human blushed at the sudden intimacy, looking down at his lap before Shiro tilted his chin up. Their eyes met in a locked gaze of a million different emotions. Some were easy to read and others weren’t. It was like a battle through eye contact.  
  
Then, Shiro came to a conclusion.

“ _Oh, Lance_.” He pulled the human into his arms, gently running his fingers through the brunette hair. It felt soft and smooth in his hand. Lance let out a gasp of surprise, still clinging to the older vampire. “You don’t have to be so insecure. Keith and I both think you’re attractive.”

“Wait– really? Aren’t you guys a _thing_ , though?”

Keith smiled. “Yeah. Oh! Our hundredth anniversary is coming up!”

Lance nearly choked on his own spit. “You two have been together for a _hundred_ years?!”

Shiro nodded, looking at his boyfriend fondly. “Mmm, yeah. Ever since World War I.”

Lance’s chest sank. His heart dropped. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt like the air in the room was disappearing, but it hurt like a bitch. It was like someone reached into his chest, slowly ripped out his heart, and crushed it into a million pieces.

He had to get out of here. He needed to _leave_. The realization of it all was just too painful. The stupid little heart of his had done this to him before many times. Over and over. It was a cycle now. Lance had caught feelings.

The worst possible thing in the world. Okay, maybe not the _worst_. There was plenty of people in the world who had way worse problems than Lance. But this was the worst for Lance. By now his heart had been torn up, beaten down, and rejected a thousand times. Okay, maybe not a _thousand_ times. But a _lot_ of fucking times. He sure as hell didn’t want it happening again.

The thing about feelings is that, no matter what you do, you can’t control them. They barge in unwanted and fuck up your life for the fun of it. Lance _hated_ them. And apparently they hated him too considering they made his life miserable. Lance was so sick and tired of being miserable. All he wanted was to live his life without heartbreak and disappointment.

If only that was how things worked.

But, unfortunately, Lance knew it was impossible. Life was full of heartbreak and disappointments. There was no way around it, no way of preventing it. Unless, of course, you could see the future like Raven Baxter. Sadly, life wasn’t a Disney show.

“Lance?” He felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. He jumped back as if the touch seared through him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Lance nodded, distracted by all the thoughts and emotions swirling through his head. He stumbled backwards–almost falling on his ass– before scrambling towards the front door. His lungs seemed to be failing and if he didn’t get some fresh air soon he knew he’d go crazy.

Keith and Shiro watched him hurriedly bolt out the door with matching worried expressions. They could smell the anxiety radiating off his body.

“Should we go after him?” Keith wondered aloud, looking to the older vampire.

Shiro stared at the front door with a distant look in his eyes. “No. He needs to work out whatever’s going on inside that head.”

\---

In hindsight, walking out of the house without his keys or phone probably wasn’t the smartest of ideas. Neither was getting lost in the forest behind their house. But Lance had so much going on inside his head that he didn’t realize he didn’t know where the fuck he was going. So now he was trailing through a bunch of trees and praying to all that is holy he didn’t get mauled by a wolf or something. It was starting to get dark and Lance had goosebumps covering his arms. Okay, maybe wearing a jacket would have been a smart idea, too.

The orange glow of the setting sun made trees cast shadows around him. He had to do a double-take to make sure it wasn’t some monster about to rip him to shreds. Forests were always so creepy in the dark. Even when the sun was still slightly up, it gave him chills down his spine. And he totally didn’t scream and jump every time he stepped on a twig or heard a weird sound. That’d be silly.

 _Crunch_.

Lance jumped back, flailing his arms around. His chest heaved from fear, panic stricken into his bones. Lance wanted to go home. He wanted to see Keith and Shiro; have them tell him everything is gonna be okay.

His skin crawled, flinching at every sound and shadow in his wake. There was an energy here, something dark and unpleasant. It felt like someone was watching him, but every time Lance turned and looked around, nothing was there. Just trees, his paranoia, and some squirrels.

Then, there was a whisk of breeze through the air, whipping Lance’s hair back. A shiver jolted down his back. Lance gulped nervously, scanning his eyes around the forest in terror.

But there was nothing there.

Lance sighed, still a little alarmed and on high-guard. It distracted him for a while from his thoughts. And then they came marching back.

 _Why do they both have to be so hot and why am I such a naive little bitch?_ Lance wondered, feeling pissed at himself for being so stupid. It was sad how easy he could catch feelings. Even sadder that it was on two people that were already in a happy relationship. As much as Lance would like to think he wasn’t a slut, he would definitely bang both of them. But he couldn’t. And that fact made his blood sizzle and his heart ache.

Lance was an expert on wanting things he couldn’t have. It was the most frustrating thing on the planet, especially when he had no chance at all. The worst part though was that he had to _live_ with them. He had to see their beautiful faces and see them happy together every single fucking day and it was going to be painful. Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive that.

He wasn’t sure on anything anymore. So much had happened in the past week he’d been with them. They were vampires for fuck’s sake! Lance had two annoying crushes on two annoying, sexy, and way-out-of-his-league vampires. It sucked. Pun intended.

Everything felt like shit for Lance. First he had to move out of his apartment and into an emo castle and now his new roommates were vampires and they were together and he had feelings for both of them and his head hurt and he was lost in the fucking woods at night and– _everything was a fucking mess_. Lance needed to breathe. He needed to calm down, maybe take a nice hot bath with Lush bathbombs. He needed to do _something_ before he lost all of his sanity.

However, the world seemed to love making his life a giant pile of shit and the next thing on Lance’s list of _Shit That Happened Today_ , was the snapping sound that came from behind him. He jerked around, only catching a glimpse of white hair before it was gone.

His heart stopped beating for a solid ten seconds. Someone or _something_...was watching him. _Following_ him. Lance shuddered, feeling like he might pass out at any second. He was utterly speechless before bolting the hell out of there. He ran so fast his muscles pulled and stretched beyond their limits, everything burning. He wasn’t sure which way the house was but he bullshitted it and ran north. He was pretty sure he recognized the area.

Luckily, Lance made it to the backyard of the Gothic Victorian house of Emo, panting like a dog. He dashed towards the front of the house, beating his fists on the oak doors.

“ _Shiro! Shiro_! Fucking open the door! _Keith_!” He banged on the doors as hard as he could, still shook from whatever the fuck just happened.

Then, the doors opened, and a confused and worried Shiro opened the door.

“Jesus, I heard you the first time. Remember: vampire? I could literally hear you panting from outsi–” Lance lunged into his arms, still breathing hard and heart slamming against his chest. Shiro looked taken aback for a minute, but hugged him back. “Woah, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?”

Lance shook his head, gasping out, “No–I...and there was...and I...ran back…”

“Lance, Lance, _breathe_.” Lance slowly took a deep breath, calming down slightly. That’s when Keith came down the stairs, his eyebrows furrowed. “Now: what happened?”

Lance exhaled slowly. “I was walking in the woods but then I got lost and I kept hearing weird sounds and was freaking out ‘cos I didn’t have my phone and I was freezing ‘cos I didn’t bring a fucking jacket and then there was a crunching sound but there was nothing there so I kept walking and then I heard a loud snap come from behind me and there was a flash of white–I think it was hair, I don’t know, so I got the fuck outta there and I can’t breathe. I’m so sorry for just running out of here, I needed to think–”

“–Lance.”

“–I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t of left–”

“–Lance!”

“And I’m such an idiot, I mean, what was I thinking–”

“– _Lance_!”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Lance apologized, looking sheepish. Keith and Shiro smiled fondly, shaking their heads with amusement.

“We’re not mad. We understand that this is all hard to understand. Us being vampires– and our relationship– it’s hard to accept. We’re used to it, though,” Shiro assured, smiling half-heartedly. Lance’s mouth fell open.

“Woah, woah. Wait– ...you guys think I ran out because of your _relationship_?” Lance burst into laughter and the two vampires gave him an odd look. “You do realize this is the twenty first century, right? Being gay and stuff...it’s not that frowned upon anymore. Hell, I’m bi myself!”

“–Bi?” Keith questioned, raising a brow.

“Yeah. Like bisexual. It’s where you like both guys and girls…?”

Keith frowned, tilting his head a bit with confusion. And _jesus_ , if that wasn’t _adorable_. Lance wanted to kiss him so badly.

“Huh. I didn’t realize there was a term for that,” Keith admitted, looking intrigued.

Shiro looked interested as well. Their eyes were curious and wondering. Lance saw it as an opportunity. A giant smirk grew onto his face.

“Oh, my dear vamp-o’s, you have so much to learn.”

\---

“...and it just sends? To you? From anywhere?”

“Yup, pretty much. That’s kind of what texting is. Honestly, how are you two so out-dated?” Lance wondered, narrowing his eyes.

“We don’t get out much lately. We were familiar with phones, but not these buttonless, cordless things.” Shiro eyed the phone like a foreign alien in his hand, flipping it over and curiously tapping it. Keith seemed to be getting the hang of things, typing out tons of emojis to Lance and sending them. When Lance’s phone dinged with the new notifications, Keith jumped back in surprise.

“It makes a noise!” He gasped, looking pleasantly stunned. His eyes widened with interest, a smile stretching across his lips.

Lance was so tempted to slam him against the wall and pepper his face with kisses. Keith was so damn cute and he didn’t even realize it.

“What else can you show us?” Shiro asked, still inspecting the phone. Lance had took it upon himself to take them phone shopping. Right now they were in a park and he was teaching them how to use them. It was about eight o’clock at night and Lance was getting hungry. He hadn’t ate dinner yet. They spent about an hour at Verizon.

“Hmm, do you know what Netflix is?”

“Net what?”

“Netflix. It’s an app that streams movies and TV shows for you to watch,” Lance tried to explain but the two vampires looked unbelievably lost.

“App? What’s an app?” Keith quizzed, still having fun typing emojis and messing around on the phone.

“It’s the things in your phone. Like that blue one with the bird symbol? That’s Twitter. It’s a social media app.”

Shiro squinted. “Um…”

“–Just...nevermind. I’ll show you later.” Lance leaned back into the park bench they were sat on. “So...can you guys really not go out into the sun?”

Keith looked up from his phone. “Well, we can. It just stings a bit and makes us tired.”

“Wow, really? Have you tried sunscreen?”

“Yeah. It helps a little but not by much. Why?” Keith asked.

“Just wondering.” Lance couldn’t exactly tell them he wanted to spend time with them during the day, like maybe go out and have some fun. There was a few cool shops in their small town and Lance fantasized about going on a date with them to get ice cream and lounge by the river. Not like that was ever going to happen, though. Reality hit him like a truck, his mood dampening.

Shiro’s phone ringing cut off his train of thought, and for once he was actually happy about that. He hated thinking about his feelings and could use the distraction.

“Hello?” Shiro answered, his brows knitting together. “Alright, I’ll be there right away.”

Keith was quick to question his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m needed at the hospital,” Shiro sighed.

Lance quirked a brow, trying not to laugh. “Wait– you’re a doctor? ...A vampire doctor?”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the night sky. His annoyance was clear. “Yeah, yeah. I know. But in my defense, I was studying to be a doctor before I Turned, so…”

Lance snorted, raising his hands in defense. “I’m sorry, but that’s the most hilariously ironic thing I’ve ever heard.” He chuckled some more, squeezing his eyes shut as his face glowed red. “Lemme guess, you steal blood bags too, huh?”

Shiro grew eerily quiet. He sucked his lips in, dodging Lance’s gaze entirely. “Well…”

“No way! Really?! Oh, my God. That’s priceless!” Lance burst into full on laughter, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t contain it anymore, it was just too funny.

“Laugh all you want but it’s very convenient and I’m very good at my job!” Shiro defended, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked authoritative but it was hard to take him seriously anymore at this point.

Lance giggled, “I’m sure you are.”

Shiro’s eye twitched. “That’s it. I’m leaving. I’ll be home later.”

With that, he kissed Keith goodbye and sent Lance one last glare before stalking off in irritation. Lance watched as he bolted away at lightning speed, gone in a flash. Keith looked fond, a tint of pink dusted across his cheeks. It made Lance want to cry on a floor because they were just _too cute_. He wanted to be a part of that.

“Does he always do that?”

“What? Speed off into the night or act like a six year old?” Keith asked, amusement laced into his tone. The giant grin on his face as he looked at Lance was enough to make the Cuban boy mirror the expression. Keith was contagious.

“Both,” Lance chuckled.

“Pretty much. He may seem all High and Mighty, but he’s literally only five,” Keith teased, still sporting that adorable smile, “but I love him anyways.”.

Lance debated his next words for a while. Trying to figure out if it was appropriate to ask such a personal question. But before he could think twice, the words were already forming on his tongue. “How–How did you two meet? If you don’t mind my asking…”

Keith looked at Lance with surprise. Not necessarily a bad surprised either. He couldn’t really tell though with him. Keith was blank for a while, and then he cracked a smile. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“I’ve got time...and frankly, so do you,” Lance joked.

Keith rolled his silvery eyes, playfully shoving Lance. “Shut up.” He licked his lips, sighing fondly. His eyes were distant, most likely reminiscing in the past. “It was 1883. I was seventeen. There was...a lot of crime in London around that time. My parents died when I was little so I was an orphan. Kind of a little rebel...I used to cause so much trouble for people. One night, I saw a man with fresh bread in his hands and I was _starving_ and...followed him. Then I heard a scream and it distracted the man and I took the opportunity to steal his bread,” Keith laughed before continuing. “He saw me, though. It took him a bit to decide if he should investigate the scream or come after me. In the end, he went and helped a person who was bitten and bleeding. They thought it was a dog or something, but now Shiro and I know it was a vampire,” his eyes seemed to shift from fondness to fear and maybe even anger.

“So what happened then?”

Keith swallowed before starting back up. “Anyway, I thought it was so cool that he went to help the man who was bitten and felt guilty for taking his bread. So, I followed him and when he was done treating the wound I gave him his bread back. But he wouldn’t take it. He told me to keep it and smiled.” Keith looked at Lance, a smirk on his face. “You can probably guess that man was Shiro. He was a college student, studying to be a doctor. He saved that man’s life that night. I had a crush on him ever since.”

“That’s so cute,” Lance commented. “But what happened after that?”

Keith frowned. “Shiro took me in. He let me live in his home and treated me like his own, or even a younger brother. I never thought he’d ever develop feelings for me...but then–” Keith couldn’t finish his words. They choked up in the back of his throat. His paradise ended shortly after he found it. Keith’s eyes glossed over, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“–but then _what_?”

“I-It’s nothing. Nevermind. Just...can we change the subject, please?”

“–Keith-”

“– _Please, Lance_ ,” Keith was desperate, voice shaking. He looked ready to crumble at any moment. “I can’t talk about it. It’s- it’s too much.”

Lance nodded sympathetically. He knew when to stop. He could tell Keith had boundaries and Lance was too close to crossing them. But Lance couldn’t help but wonder what happened after that. He could only imagine. If it was that hard to talk about, it couldn’t have been good. That much was obvious. The subject was touchy and Lance respected that. Even if the curiosity was eating him alive, he knew he shouldn’t press it any further.

Keith quickly brushed away any emotional pain he’d been showing, offering a half-hearted smile in Lance’s direction. “Let’s go home.”

\---

“Are you sure? Like, one hundred percent positive?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“Like, really _really_ sure?”

“Yes.”

“‘Cos if you’re not sure–”

“Lance, for the last _fucking_ time: _I cannot turn into a bat_!” Keith exploded, rubbing his temples. Lance looked deflated, shoulders slumped and his lips pressed firmly together.

“But...why not?”

Keith grumbled out a sigh. “How should I know!”

“I don’t know, but bats are cool! Can you imagine if you could literally turn into a bat? You’d be like...batman. Oh, my God! That’d make me Robin!” Lance squealed, his inner fanboy coming out.

“–Hell no….Besides, you strike me more as the Nightwing type.”

“Wait...you like Batman?” Lance’s eyes grew wide.

Keith pursed his lips, looking a bit embarrassed. “No–! I mean, yeah. Duh, everyone likes Batman– ugh, just...stop distracting me!”

Lance’s lips stretched across his face, a knowing smirk forming. “Nuh, uh, we’re not changing the conversation now. You’re a secret nerd! And seriously? You think I’d be Nightwing? He was technically Robin. He was the first.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Nightwing suits you, though. Blue...he’s hot...witty,” Keith listed off, before realizing what he said. Lance froze, his smirk widening.

“What was that... _Batman_?”

“Don’t call me that– and nothing!”

“No, no. You said I’m hot. Don’t even try to deny it.” Lance’s ego was growing by the second. Keith’s frustration was growing by the millisecond.

“Alright, fine! You’re hot! There, I said it. Happy?” Keith admitted, cheeks flushing a deep red.

“Very,” Lance grinned, a new idea coming to his mind. “Now, you wouldn’t happen to be able to talk to bats, would you?”

\---

“This is nuts,” Keith stated, ready to go home.

Currently, Lance and Keith were in the forest behind the manor. It was about eleven thirty and Shiro wasn’t getting home until later. He had an emergency at the hospital; something about a gunshot wound to the shoulder. The two boys had somehow found themselves bonding over DC comics, and somewhere along the way they ended up in the forest.

Why? Well, to talk to bats, of course. The usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Lance thought it’d be a great idea to test the theory of what he liked to call “BatChat”. Keith went along with it, but was seriously regretting it now as they got closer to a little cave lodged into a formation of rock and dirt. They were currently crouched onto a tree branch.

“I know,” Lance agreed. “That’s what makes it fun.”

“You’re so insane. What makes you think I can communicate with these things, anyway?” Keith looked at the human with questioning.

Lance shrugged. “Common ancestor?”

Keith deadpanned, ready to slap the human, before he cut him off with a loud “ _Shh_!”. Lance crawled a little further, almost to the edge of the branch. He cupped a hand around his ear and listened. There was the sound of screeching coming from the cave.

“You hear that?” Lance asked, leaning closer.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I heard it before we even went into the forest, Lance. Supernatural hearing, remember?”

Lance blinked twice, feeling like an idiot. “Right...wait– that means you can... _Dios mio, you pervert!”_

Keith blanched as Lance started beating him with a branch from the tree. “No! I swear I didn’t mean to– _**ow**_! Put the stick down!”

Lance hesitated before slowly letting the branch fall from the tree. He crossed his arms across his chest defensively, a sour look on his face. Keith looked ready to grab another stick and shove it into his heart.

“You better not have,” Lance threatened. “Now: can you understand them?”

Keith sighed, closing his eyes. Then, he really listened. At first all he could hear was shrieking but it slowly subdued to something deeper. It was fuzzy, then it was clear. Keith’s eyes snapped open in surprise.

“I–I can! They’re actually talking!”

Lance’s eyes widened. “No way! What are they saying?!”

Keith concentrated, closing his eyes again.

“ _I wish they’d shut the fuck up.”_

_“Why the hell are they in a tree?”_

_“Someone go scare them away!_ ”

Keith slowly fluttered his eyes open, jerking back in surprise when a bat flew out and smacked him in the face. Lance jolted, losing his balance. He knocked Keith backwards and the two toppled out of the tree and onto the ground. They groaned in unison, bruised and battered.

That’s when Keith realized Lance was on top of him. His cheeks flushed, watching as the human wiggled on him. Lance pressed himself up, blinking and nearly had a heart attack upon discovering he was straddling the vampire. The two stared at each other with a mutual sense of awkwardness and flustered gazes, never breaking eye contact. At least, until a bat flew between them, shrieking.

“Um...I should–” Lance squirmed, eliciting an unwanted moan from the vampire beneath him. The two froze, Keith’s face paling more than usual. Lance’s cheeks were _burning_.

“Get _off_ ,” Keith demanded, trying to push the human off of him. Lance nodded quickly, staggering to his feet. He coughed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

“ _Eee ee_!” The bat shrieked, flapping around before perching on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith’s pale face went red. “Shut up!”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What’d he say?”

The bat fluttered over to Lance, squealing. The Cuban had no idea what to think. All he knew was that _this_...was fucking weird. Keith was _talking_ to a _bat_. And the bat seemed to be talking to Keith.

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Keith brushed it off, still trying to regain his composure from whatever the bat had told him. Lance couldn’t say he wasn’t curious. Now more than ever he wished “bat” was an option on Google Translate.

“Should we name him? He seems to like us!” Lance asked, grinning as the bat hung from his shirt. Its little claws were gripping the fabric, hanging upside down from him, pressed to Lance’s body. From this close, it looked like the bat was smiling. Lance felt himself cooing over the adorable creature. “Should we call him ‘Bruce’? Y’know, like Bruce Wayne–”

“–I get it.” Keith’s frown slowly turned upside down. “That’s kinda...cute.”

“Really?! So we can keep him?!” Lance inquired, beaming like the sun. It hurt Keith’s eyes. The bat squealed, looking happy as well.

“Don’t encourage him, Bruce!” Keith scolded the bat. Lance smirked, giving the vampire a knowing look. “Fine! We can keep him. But I’m not cleaning up bat shit.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Deal. Yay, Brucey, you get to live with us!”

The bat squeaked, flying around Lance excitedly. Keith was grumbling under his breath. Lance wanted to do cartwheels as they walked back towards the manor. How cool was it that he got to have a bat as a pet? The thought made him giddy like a kid on Christmas morning. Granted, Lance still got giddy on Christmas morning and he was twenty one. But still. It was pretty fucking awesome.

“Shiro’s gonna kill us…” Keith grumbled, barely above a whisper.

“Awh, chill out, Bat Whisperer. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

\---

Shiro very _much_ minded.

As soon as the older vampire got home from his night shift at the hospital, the bat was already flying around the manor, Keith and Lance unable to control it. The older vampire dropped his bag, watching with utter shock at the scene in front of him.

Keith was running up and down the walls, Lance was swinging from the chandelier, and the bat was screeching as it fluttered about. Shiro blinked, paused, then opened his mouth to say something but the words just wouldn’t come out.

“Oh, welcome home, Shiro!” Lance greeted from the chandelier. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

“Nope,” Shiro shook his head. “Nope, nope, nope. I’m done.”

The older vampire turned to go back out the door before Keith’s voice stopped him. “Shiro, where are you going?”

Shiro didn’t even flinch when he said, “To go stake myself in the heart.”

Lance snickered from the chandelier, but Keith stopped him before he could go out the door again. He rushed towards his lover in a frenzy, grabbing his arm.

“Wait, don’t go–”

Shiro stopped, shrugging Keith’s grip off his arm, cutting off the younger vampire in what looked to be a mix of anger and confusion. “–Why the hell is a _bat_ flying around our house?!”

Keith shot a murderous glare at Lance. “Ask the idiot dangling from the chandelier.”

Shiro’s gaze diverted to Lance, awkwardly hanging. He let one hand release from its grip on the chandelier to give a hesitant wave in the vampire’s direction. Shiro looked extremely done and slightly worried.

“I don’t mean to be demanding— but can one of you _please_ get me down from here?” Lance pleaded, his fingers slipping. If someone didn’t grab him soon, he’d be falling about thirty feet from the ceiling.

“Only if you explain to me why there’s a damn bat in the house,” Shiro negotiated, crossing his arms. His look was stern, brows narrowed and lips pressed together in a thin line. Lance nodded frantically.

“Okay, okay! Deal! Just get me down!”

Shiro leaped off the ground, allowing his supernatural powers to give him the ability to jump about thirty feet into the air. He slung Lance’s arm around his shoulder, picking him up bridal style. Lance let out a pathetic gasp of shock, turning crimson at the fact he was in Shiro’s arms. The vampire didn’t seem phased, the same nonchalant expression on his face as before. He lightly returned to the ground, practically floating down with a sense of elegance in his movements.

After Lance was successfully back on his feet on the blessed ground, he sighed in relief but part of him wanted to be back in the older vampire’s arms. But, not because he liked Shiro. No, that definitely wasn’t it. Besides, it’s not like Shiro would like him back. He was dating Keith. Lance was _not_ planning on being a homewrecker.

“Now,” Shiro sported a scolding look on his face. “Tell me why there’s a stupid bat in our house.”

And yeah, that probably wasn’t the best way to address the situation because only mere seconds after the insult came out of the vampire’s mouth, the newest addition to the family was screeching in Shiro’s ear. Shiro’s face scrunched up, before his mouth dropped open in what looked to be shock. Lance was grinning from ear to ear.

“Shiro,” Lance gestured to the bat, who was not at all happy about being called “stupid”. “meet Bruce. Bruce, this is Shiro.”

The bat gave a shriek of what Lance assumed to be an unpleasant welcome, and the expression on Shiro’s offended face confirmed that in an instant.

“What the-” Shiro paused, distraught and overwhelmed. “That bat just called me an asshole!”

Lance glanced at the bat flying next to his shoulder, grinning with amusement. “Serves you right. You insulted Bruce!”  
“You’re defending it?!” Shiro yelled, disbelief in his eyes. The feeling of betrayal practically oozed off of the vampire.

The bat made a hissing noise and Lance went to defend it again. “‘ _It_ ’ has a name. _His_ name is Bruce.”

Shiro glared, sighing, “Fine. You’re defending _him_?!”

Lance smiled with satisfaction. “Yes. Yes, I am. If you have a problem with that, you can move out.”

Shiro gave him an incredulous look. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“He’s not. Trust me. I told him you’d be mad, but he insisted on keeping Bruce. Plus, Bruce said he’d shit in my bed if I kicked him out,” Keith spoke up. Lance snickered, giving the bat a little high five. Shiro desperately needed some Aspirin.

“The bat can talk to you, too?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. Must be a vampire thing, ‘cos Lance can’t understand Bruce,” Keith replied.

“Huh,” Shiro raised an eyebrow, glancing at the bat. “Interesting.”

\---

Lance stared at his friends through the computer screen. He was currently video chatting with Pidge and Hunk who were in Pidge’s dorm room at the university. He had just told them that he found out Keith and Shiro were vampires and luckily, they didn’t think he was that crazy anymore. They just seemed intrigued.

“ _Did they bite you_?” Hunk asked, fear very prominent in his eyes.

“No,” Lance stated. “I don’t think they wanted to.”

Pidge snorted from behind Hunk. “ _I wouldn’t want to either. Your diet consists of diabetes in a package. Your blood probably tastes like shit_.”

Lance’s smile was wiped off his face in a second. He really hated his friends sometimes. “ _Thanks_ , Pidge.”

Pidge gave him a terrifying smile. “ _You’re welcome_.”

“I just don’t think they drink human blood. Or they do, just not...y'know _fresh_. Like blood bags. Maybe they drink animal blood! Like Stefan from The Vampire Diaries!” Lance suggested enthusiastically.

Pidge cringed. “ _I don’t know what’s more disturbing: drinking blood...or the fact you watch_ The Vampire Diaries.”

Lance scowled. “It’s a good show…”

Hunk shook his head. “ _Whatever. This is grossing me out. And my brain hurts. I mean...vampires?_ ”

Lance shrugged. “They seem nice enough to me. If you don’t believe me, come meet them yourself.”

Pidge gave Hunk a look. After a minute, Hunk sighed in defeat. “ _Do we_ really _have to go to the Dracula mansion?”_

Pidge nodded, not sparing a minute to consider Hunk’s anxieties. “ _Yes. Lance, ask them if we can come over tomorrow after school. I’d like to meet these so called ‘vampires’ and ask them a few questions. Maybe conduct an experiment on their DNA._ ”

Lance blanched. “Um, I can ask if you can visit...but the experiment thing might be a bit much. I don’t wanna scare them.”

Pidge shrugged, looking a bit disappointed. Hunk looked relieved, but still weary about going to a house with vampires. Lance felt a bit worried himself. He wasn’t sure if Keith and Shiro would agree to them coming over or if they’d even like his friends. The last thing he wanted was to scare them off. Keith and Shiro deserved to live in peace. Who was he to ruin that?

“ _They’re vampires and you’re worried about scaring_ them?” Hunk said, gaping at Lance. Pidge and Lance just ignored him, though.

“ _Fine. No experiments...for now_ ,” Pidge agreed.

Lance sighed, “Fine. I’ll ask them.”

 

 

[hilarious Klance batman convo fanart by kikokay_k ](https://twitter.com/kikokay_k/status/882964301555785729)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really long, wow. What do you think will happen when Pidge and Hunk meet our precious vampires? Any ideas on what was in the forest with Lance? Comment below! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya next Monday, mothersuckers! - Xx mysticalmadness


	5. Lance Needs a Hunk Hug and the Vamps Need a Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was supposed to! And I'm sorry this chapter is short and kinda a filler...but my life has been really busy so please try to understand that. I've been swamped with homework and I got a boyfriend and went on a date with him this last weekend so I didn't have a lot of time to write... my sincerest apologies. Next chapter I'll make it up to you, though ;) Xx mysticalmadness

 

 

_Keith’s breath was erratic, uneven. His chest heaved with exhilaration. Every ounce of his being was on fire. Setting his spirit ablaze. It drove him forward, never looking back. Until a pair of dark eyes met his in the rainy streets of London._

_His dress shirt was soaked, tie hanging loose around his neck. Dress pants soaked up to the knee as he kneeled in the road, tending to the hurt civilian. Keith’s stomach twisted with guilt. How could he steal from this kind young man?_

_Taking a hesitant step forward, Keith staggered back towards the man he had stolen bread from. He was prepared to just drop it and leave, but the smile the man gave him was enough to stop him in his tracks._

_“Keep it,” he said, grinning genuinely._

_Keith tilted his head in confusion. “But...why? I took this from you! Shouldn’t you be angry?”_

_“I should,” the man said thoughtfully. “but that doesn’t mean I will. Besides, you look like you need it more than me.”_

_“...Is he going to be okay?” Keith asked, pointing to the man who had been bitten by something. The man was currently laying on the ground unconscious._

_“Yes. But he needs to rest and get dry. Will you help me take him back to my place?” The man had a hopeful, kind look in his eye. Keith felt he could trust him. “I’m Takashi Shirogane. Call me Shiro.”_

_“Keith.”_

_“Well, Keith, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_\---_

_Shiro’s home was a small brick apartment a few streets away, in the center of London. However, the inside was fairly comfy and Keith, for once in his life, felt safe. Shiro went to change and grabbed some towels and fresh clothes for Keith to change into. He used one towel for himself, gave one to Keith, and used the other to dry off the unconscious man that was now lying across Shiro’s couch._

_“So, are you a doctor?” Keith questioned, eyeing Shiro curiously._

_Shiro rounded the couch, grabbing some medical supplies. He went to work on applying some ointment to the man’s cuts and patching up the spot where he was bitten with a piece of gauze. When he was finished he snapped off his gloves, meeting Keith’s gaze._

_“Not yet, technically. I’m here abroad to study. I’m going to get my Master’s in medicine,” Shiro explained, taking a seat in a chair next to the couch._

_“Wow. Is that why you have an American accent?” Keith asked._

_Shiro smiled, somewhat amused. “Yes, that’s why. I’m Japanese American. What about you? You hardly look European, Keith.”_

_Keith scowled. “I’m from South Korea. My parents...they died when I was very young. I— I was an orphan. Most of us were sent overseas and somehow...I ended up here. The first few years I never really talked. I couldn’t communicate very well. Everyone was a foreigner to me. But, to them, I was the foreigner. They...forced me to learn their language and beat me when I got a word or pronunciation wrong.”_

_Shiro cringed, a pain stinging his chest. He felt the need to protect the orphan boy in front of him. To care for him._

_“So...you have nowhere to go after the orphanage kicks you out at eighteen?” An idea crept into Shiro’s brain. A very wild and spontaneous idea. Keith slowly shook his head. “Would you– would you like to stay with me? I have enough room.”_

_Keith’s mouth dropped in shock. His brain clouded with overwhelment. No one had ever been so kind to him since his parents died. It felt like a breath of fresh air. “Really?”_

_“Of course. It’s kinda lonely here with just me. I could use the company and frankly, you could use a stable home it seems.” Shiro’s smile was warm and genuine. An unfamiliar feeling settled in Keith’s chest. It clenched, heart thumping in calming beats. The thought of a home, an actual home where he could live in peace and security, was enough to make him shed tears right then and there. They flowed freely down his cheeks, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon._

_“Thank you. Thank you so, so much.”_

\---

The memories made Keith feel nostalgic. A bittersweet sadness. He knew what happened after that time of happiness. He knew how his life would change forever. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from ever grabbing Shiro’s bread. Maybe then he could of stayed mortal. Maybe then he could have lived, grown, and aged throughout the years. Maybe then he would’ve stayed human. With a beating heart.

“Hey, Keith. Where’s Shiro? I need to ask you guys something,” Lance asked, distracting Keith from his depressing thoughts.

“I think he went into the hospital to treat a patient or something. What did you wanna ask?”

Lance flushed, paling slightly. He cursed his awkwardness internally. “I– um...was wondering...if I could have some friends over after school? They really wanna meet you and I kinda told them you’re vampires so–”

Keith choked on air. “You did _what_?!”

“Yeah...sorry?”

“Lance! We can’t afford to be exposed to the world! What if your friends go around saying vampires are real and live just outside of town? They’d come marching in with pitchforks and stakes!” Panic flooded Keith’s veins.

“Chill. This isn’t Beauty and the Beast, Keith,” Lance joked, rolling his eyes. “They won’t tell anyone, I promise. They’re good at keeping secrets.”

Keith huffed. “They better be. Shiro’s not gonna be happy about this.”

Lance nibbled on his lower lip. He was starting to worry about how well this meeting would go over. Pidge didn’t exactly respect boundaries. And Hunk panicked about everything; he could accidentally offend them. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all.

“So they can come over this afternoon?” Lance glistened, pushing his doubts away.

“Yeah, but let me talk to Shiro first,” Keith ordered. “Wake me up when he gets home, I’m gonna go take a nap.”

Lance watched the sleepy vampire slowly make his ascent up the stairs. He looked absolutely exhausted. Lance guessed he probably didn’t sleep much this morning. It was almost noon now and he had to get to the university for his lecture today. Lance was relieved he only had one today. Despite sleeping fairly well, he was still tired. Bruce did wake him up at three in the morning, though. He probably heard Keith and Shiro moving around downstairs.

It was oddly calming knowing Keith and Shiro were awake at night. It felt comfy. Just knowing they were right downstairs if he needed them was relaxing. He fell asleep to the sound of their soft voices and Bruce’s flapping noises. On top of that, his bed was really soft and comfy as well. It was like sleeping on a cloud. Just in the past few weeks Lance had slept better than he ever had in his life.

Lance sighed, yawning a bit as he grabbed his keys off the holder. He spotted Bruce hanging from one of the pillars on the ceiling. The bat’s eyes were squeezed shut, wings wrapped comfortably around his body. Lance bid him goodbye and went out the door, locking it on the way.

\---

Lectures were always agonizing to Lance. He just couldn’t sit still through them. His leg would bounce up and down, his pen would click and unclick against the table. His anxious tendencies would overtake him and cause others around him to get annoyed. So when the lecture finally ended, Lance practically flew out of his seat and did a little dance out of the room. He raced to the library, ready to see Pidge and Hunk.

His friends were sitting in the normal spot, talking quietly with all their study stuff splayed out on the table. It was a scattered mess but Lance didn’t complain. He took a seat at the table and his friends turned to give him anxious stares.

“So?” Pidge spoke up first.

“Keith has to talk to Shiro, but I’m pretty sure it’s fine,” Lance informed. Pidge grinned from ear to ear. It was kind of creepy in Lance’s opinion. But, then again, he lived with _vampires_ : how much creepier could it get?

“Yes! I can’t wait to meet them. I have a bunch of theories about their cases and how they function that I’d like to discuss with them. Do you think garlic affects them or not? Probably not, huh. Seems kinda phony to me,” Pidge rambled on. Hunk looked ready to pass out. Maybe vomit. Lance just shrugged, taking a swig of his water.

“I’m not sure. You can ask them anything you want this evening. Just, uh, don’t ask about their pasts too much. It’s kind of a sensitive topic,” Lance warned. He wasn’t sure if the two vampires would be comfortable answering questions about how they were Turned or how they function. It seemed personal, and Lance wasn’t the type to invade that privacy.

“Alright. No pasts; got it.”

\---

_Keith awoke with a start, feeling a jolt run through his veins. His eyes darted around the room hastily, searching for something. Anything. He just wasn’t sure what. He was lying on a bed, he noticed. It was spacious, a deep maroon with purple accents. In the corner of the room was a man. He sat promptly in a luxurious looking chair. Most likely worth more than Keith’s life._

_“Oh good, you’re awake,” the man’s voice was like smooth silk. “I was beginning to think you were dead. And that’d be no fun! Playing with food is so much more...satisfying, don’t you think?”_

_Keith’s body went rigid. Food? What did he mean by food…_

_“Wh-what do you want with me?” Keith asked, looking down at the cord attached to his arm. It looked like an IV. Although, the liquid inside was not clear. It was a dark cherry color. Blood._

_“I need to run some tests on you. See if you can be deemed worthy of my army. If not; well, you’ll be one tasty snack!” he laughed darkly, peering into Keith. He reached up to touch his cheek and Keith flinched away, feeling the urge to rip the man’s hand off. “Oo hoo hoo, no need to be aggressive, darling. There’s plenty of time for that later.”_

_The wink the man gave Keith repulsed him. He thrashed against his restraints, causing the man to retreat with a smirk._

_“Who the hell are you?! And what have you done with Shiro?!” Keith demanded, flaring his nostrils in rage._

_The man smirked, slowly crossing the room, long white hair swaying with each movement. “I am Prince Lotor of the Galra vampire clan. And I have brought you and your friend, Shico or whatever, to be tested for my army. You see, my dear human, I plan on raising an empire of vampires to take control of the world— humans will bow down to us and let us drink freely from their delicious bodies! The world as we know it will be dominated by the creatures of the night!”_

_Keith’s blood ran cold. He felt sick, like any minute he would pass out. And maybe it was because of the blood being drawn from his veins, or maybe it was the plain fear that shook him to the core. Either way, the only thing he could do was scream as his vision started to become dotted with black._

_“Shiro! Shiro!”_

  
“Shiro!” Keith awoke, gasping for air and gripping onto something soft and firm. He registered that it was Shiro’s arm. Relief flooded his body, relaxing against the older vampire.

“Shh, it’s okay. It was just another nightmare. I’m right here, I promise,” Shiro comforted, stroking Keith’s hair slowly. Hot tears stained the older vampire’s shirt, the only sound in the room being Keith’s soft whimpers.

“It was...it was another flashback. I keep...seeing him. I know it’s weird, but I can’t help but feel like he’s nearby. I thought– I thought the bond broke between us a long time ago but–” Keith swallowed hard, looking Shiro in the eye. “I can still feel his presence.”

Shiro sighed longingly. “I know. I can feel him sometimes, too. But we can’t worry too much. We haven’t seen him in decades, Keith.”

Keith frowned. “That doesn’t mean he’s not around. You know as well as I do that he’s not dead. Otherwise we would’ve felt the pain. Physically and mentally. Whether the bond’s broken or not...that connection will always remain, Shiro. He’s our sire...whether we like it or not.”

Shiro exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not want to get onto this topic. Looking back on the past would only cause pain and sorrow, which was not at all needed in his life right now. The only thing he wanted to focus on was Lance. He wanted to kiss, cuddle, and protect the human boy at all costs. And Shiro knew that’s what Keith wanted, too.

“Can we not talk about this right now? I just got home, all I want to do is have a drink and put my feet up.” Shiro rubbed his temples, striding into the kitchen to grab a bottle of blood.

Ever since Lance found out, they had a new system. They stored some blood in water bottles and put them in the fridge while the blood bags remained in the cellar downstairs. It was nice to not have to hide drinking anymore. Shiro unscrewed the cap and took a swig, feeling refreshed already. His energy slowly started to regenerate.

Keith watched his boyfriend warily, scratching the back of his neck. He was not looking forward to telling Shiro about the plans for this evening. The older vampire was already grumpy and not in the mood for conversation or company, so this was probably gonna get Keith killed. He swallowed thickly, slowly making his way over to Shiro.

 _Please, God, don’t let him kill me. Have mercy on my soul_.

“Um, Shiro–” Keith started, shuffling his feet. Shiro looked up expectantly, an annoyed look in his eyes. “Lance...he kinda invited his friends over to meet us this evening...and he kinda told them we’re vampires.”

“ _What_?!”

\---

“Hello, vampires!” Pidge greeted rather too cheerfully as her and Hunk sat on one of the sofas. Lance already wanted to dig his own grave.

Keith and Shiro eyed her with caution and a bit of horror. Keith greeted them suspiciously, “Hello...humans.”

“So do you drink human blood?” She blurted right out, leaning in closer with her hands folded under her chin. Her big eyes bore into the two vampires who looked scared beyond belief.

“Yes...and sometimes animal blood if we have to,” Keith drawled out, still looking uncomfortable. “We have a friend who gives us some from his butcher shop. Otherwise, we get blood bags from the hospital where Shiro works.”

Pidge nodded, humming to herself with interest. Hunk just looked like he wanted to go home. He was fidgeting in his seat, drumming his fingers together. His dark brown eyes didn’t dare look at the vampires directly. Lance wanted to tell him it was okay, that they wouldn’t hurt them, but even Lance wasn’t totally for sure on that.

“And do you have any reactions to garlic? Or is that a bunch of bullshit?” Pidge wondered, causing Shiro to laugh.

He smiled amusedly. “It is, how you put it, ‘a bunch of bullshit’. The only thing that can harm us is an iron and sometimes wooden stake. Some enchanted potions can kill us as well, but it costs fortunes to get them. Witches can be very unreasonable with prices.”

Everyone, except Keith, stared at Shiro with shock. Lance about choked on air, knees buckling as he stumbled backwards. But, he caught himself in time before he fell to the floor. Pidge looked really interested now, and Hunk looked as if he was going to pass out.

“Witches? So, vampires aren’t the only supernatural creatures out there? Are there werewolves too?” Pidge asked, typing frantically on her computer. Most likely taking notes.

“Werewolves? No, don’t be ridiculous! The only supernatural beings in this world are vampires, witches, and I think some warlocks. But they’re very rare,” Shiro explained. Lance sat down next to Keith, feeling the need to catch his breath and process all this.

“So...magic is real? Like spells and stuff?” Lance jumped into the conversation.

Shiro nodded. “Very much so, yes. Keith and I are actually friends with a witch. Not all witches are bad, trust me.”

Lance raised his eyebrows. Curiosity was eating him alive now. He wanted to know who this witch friend of theirs was. He wondered what they could do, what they looked like, and if they owned a broomstick. Lance could probably guess that wasn’t true, though. Almost all the stereotypes about vampires were being rejected so it wasn’t likely the stereotypes about witches were any different.

Pidge asked a few more questions after that such as: “Does the sun hurt you?”, “How long can you go without blood?”, and “Do you have any powers?”. The answers she got were pretty straight forward. Not really, two to three days, and yes. Apparently Keith and Shiro had the power of not only Compulsion, but super speed, super strength, expert hearing, and night vision. And, of course, they could communicate with bats, which was found out yesterday.

Speaking of bats, Bruce had taken a liking to Hunk. Hunk didn’t seem to return the feelings, though. In fact, he tried shooing him away with a banana out of his backpack. Bruce just made a weird screeching noise and took a resting spot on his shoulder, not caring about Hunk’s obvious fear.

Lance didn’t pay much attention to all the talk in the room, though. His only focus was on the two beautiful vampires. The way their lips moved when forming words, or the way Shiro’s eyes shined when talking about his powers. Or how Keith’s hair looked sprawled across the sofa pillow. They were so effortlessly gorgeous and it was driving him insane.

Shiro’s muscles, bright purpley grey eyes, and his low voice. And Keith with his luscious hair, silver eyes, and moody charms. It made Lance want to convulse. Implode. Burst into a million pieces. He couldn’t take the longing feeling that ached within his chest.

Lance had never wanted anyone before this much. Sure, he had crushes and little relationships. But none of it lasted long and none were hard to handle or get over. But this...this was different. Lance was _hurting_. He _needed_ them. He craved their touch, their care, their love. It’s all he wanted.

Lance wanted more than anything to be smothered with their affection. To feel their kisses, to wake up every morning with them, to have passionate nights with them. The thoughts were overtaking his mind, making his cheeks heat. But the reality of his fantasies were like a smack to the face with a sock full of bricks. The reality was...they were in a relationship. And they would never love him.

Hunk seemed to read Lance like an open book, because he kept eyeing him from his spot across the room. That look could only mean one thing with those suggestive eyes. Hunk knew.

Lance cursed mentally, tempted to bang his head against the coffee table. Although, that was hardly appropriate in the presence of company. If he were alone, he surely would not hesitate. Hell, he might even ask Keith and Shiro to kill him. At least then he wouldn’t have to endure the pain of pining.

Hunk raised his eyebrows in suspicion, giving Lance a onceover. Lance rolled his eyes. That hardly did any good, though, seeing as how his best friend got up out of his seat and yanked Lance into the next room.

“Oh no. No, no, no. I know that face. That face is dangerous,” Hunk started, pointing an accusing finger at Lance. “That’s the face of a smitten boy. You like one of them, don’t you?” Lance pressed his lips together, blushing even more. “Oh, my God...you like _both_ of them?! Lance!”

“Shh!” Lance slammed his palm against Hunk’s mouth. “Shut up! They could hear you! They’ve got like super hearing, remember?!”

“Oh, shit, right.” Hunk rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just... _please_  don’t tell Pidge. She’d go nuts if she found out. Don’t tell anyone, in fact. It’s not like it’ll ever happen anyways. They’re a couple…” Lance trailed off, feeling guilty of his own feelings. It’s not like he could help it, but it sure as hell didn’t make him feel any better. He felt like a slut. He knew threeway relationships existed, but it still felt wrong to him. To like two people who were already in a relationship. It was a recipe for disaster.

“They’re a couple?! Lance! Don’t be a homewrecker!” Hunk whisper-yelled, eyes as wide as saucers.

“I’m not! I would never make a move on them unless they wanted me to. Honestly, if they wanted me to I’d probably jump their bones right there...b-but anyways! That’ll never happen. So I just need to buck up and move on,” Lance said, having inner turmoil with himself. His voice wasn’t convincing at all and the familiar feeling of built up emotion made his throat tighten.

“Awh, Lance,” Hunk held open his arms out of pure sympathy. “C’mere. You need a Hunk hug.”

Lance nodded solemnly, accepting his best friend’s embrace without protest. He felt his eyes stinging with tears as he pressed his face into Hunk’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Lance finally collected himself, wiped away his tears, and sulked back into the parlor where Pidge was looking at Keith and Shiro’s fangs with fascination.

When the two friends entered the room, all eyes snapped to them. Shiro in specific was giving Lance a weird look. For a moment Lance panicked that he had heard what went down in the other room. But then he realized it was probably due to his tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. His thoughts were confirmed when the older vampire stalked towards him with concern.

“Lance, can I talk to you for a second?”

Lance nodded, following Shiro into the library. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had led him to the library, but he guessed that whatever conversation that was about to be had needed a private space such as this. Shiro cleared his throat, looking rather distressed.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

“I– well, first, what were you talking about with Hunk that caused you to cry?” Shiro motioned towards Lance’s mess of an appearance. Lance sniffled instinctively, looking down at his shoes. They were suddenly way more interesting than this conversation.

“It– it was nothing. Really, I’m fine.”

Shiro quirked a brow. “You’re an awful liar, Lance.”

“I know.”

“So tell me. What did you and Hunk converse about?”

Lance swallowed. “I– just...school. School’s been really stressful, that’s all. Nothing to worry about, honestly.”

The tension in the room rose, Lance could feel it. Shiro was losing his patience with him and he knew it. He could see it in the lines on his forehead. The way his eye twitched just slightly when Lance wouldn’t give him a clear answer. And the next thing he knew, he was being pushed up against the wall, knocking over a few books on the way. Shiro’s hand shoved Lance’s chest, trapping him between the wall and the vampire’s body.

If Lance didn’t feel the tension before, he was surely feeling it now. The close proximity was sending him over the edge and he was seconds away from yanking the vampire into him so he could feel the sensation of their lips working together. But before he could do it, Shiro beat him to it.

At first Lance thought it was just his imagination, a fantasy dream. But when Shiro’s tongue licked into his mouth and his teeth bit into his lower lip, he knew it was real. Lance melted into the kiss, reminiscing in every second of it. Like at any moment, Shiro would be gone and he’d never feel his touch again.

“Sh-shiro,” Lance hummed.

Shiro deepened the kiss a bit more before slowly drawing back, out of breath completely. Lance felt dazed, finding it hard to focus on anything after the vampire pulled away.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” Shiro stated. “Now you better tell me what you and your friend talked about.”

Lance nodded feverishly, but still utterly shook up about what just happened. "You...just kissed me. B-but, you're with Keith...oh my God, you just cheated on your boyfriend. I'm a homewrecker!"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Lance, calm down. I'll explain later. Now tell me what you and Hunk talked about." 

Lance sighed, "..about you. An-and Keith. I— can I talk about this with both of you later tonight? I just feel like that would be be–”

Lance was cut off by the sound of the library door opening. The two looked to see Keith standing in the doorway, a frazzled look on his face. Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.

“What is it Keith?” Shiro questioned, concern in his voice.

Keith looked Shiro dead in the eye. “You might want to come here.”

Shiro quickly jogged over to Keith, Lance following behind in confusion. He didn’t dare question what was happening, though. He figured he’d find out soon enough. And he was a little more than surprised when he saw who was standing at the front door.

“Allura?”


	6. Witches are Cool and Three is Definitely Not a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your Monday update, mothersuckers! Things get good this chapter ;) Xx mysticalmadness

 

“Allura?”

The white haired beauty looked up at the sound of her name. “Lance?” Her eyes widened at the sight of Lance. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Lance stated, confused as to why she was here.

Shiro looked between the two of them, putting two and two together. “Wait, you guys know each other?”

Lance nodded. “Allura works at the coffee shop with me.”

Allura looked surprised and a little awkward, eyes flickering from the two vampires to the humans. “Am I...interrupting something?”

“Well...kinda. But it’s fine!” Keith insisted, waving his hands in front of him.

Lance was beyond puzzled now. How did Allura know Keith and Shiro? Allura...his co worker. Allura, the sweet British girl. Allura...was in his house. And she seemed to know Keith and Shiro well. Just the way she stood comfortably in the house proved she was no stranger to the vampires. The world felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

“I have _urgent_ news to tell you.” Allura gave Shiro and Keith a look that they seemed to catch onto almost instantaneously. Lance wasn’t sure what it was, but it seemed important so he took the hint to ask Pidge and Hunk if they could visit another time.

After a bit of awkward pauses, questions, and protests, Pidge and Hunk were out the door and Lance sighed, sliding against the oak. Relief flooded into his chest, and he felt a bit guilty for that but when he saw the worried looks on Keith and Shiro’s faces, his guilt was buried deep into the back of his mind. He’d make it up to his friends later. Maybe invite them over another night to watch movies or something.

Allura looked a bit perplexed, if anything. Her face was contorted, eyeing Lance like some animal at the zoo. She looked almost weirded out by his presence. Then finally, she broke the silence.

“Lance...what are you doing here? You live here?” she asked, head tilted slightly. Her brows were furrowed in deep confusion, trying to piece things together. “Wait... _this_ was the new roommate you were talking about?”

Keith and Shiro nodded. Lance felt a bit offended. She was talking as if he wasn’t standing right next to them. But then again, he was kinda used to feeling invisible. It took extreme measures to get people to notice him...except with Keith and Shiro. They took notice of him right away unlike anyone else he’d ever known. Even Hunk and Pidge hadn’t really paid much attention to him until a group project in the eighth grade. After that, the three became best friends.

“Yep, that’d be me. My question is: why are _you_ here? How do you know Keith and Shiro?” Lance questioned, pointing a finger at Allura. His eyes were narrowed, putting on an interrogating face. Allura was not intimidated in the slightest.

Allura glanced to the two vampires in mental conversation, looks being thrown every which way until they seemed to come to a conclusion. “So he knows? Ugh, you two are bloody awful at keeping secrets, aren’t you?” She rolled her eyes, sighing with a shake of her head. “I met these two twats back in London. There was a man, Prince Lotor, that I worked for. Not willingly, mind you. It was completely forced; terrible man, he is. Anyway, long story short— Lotor basically kidnapped these two idiots and I was the one who nursed them back to health. You see, Lance, I’m a witch. I’ve got very powerful Altean magic with incredible healing abilities.”

Lance didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he was completely stunned. Allura, his co worker–the one who trained him on how to make a low fat, extra soy, caramel macchiato with whip– was a witch. With magic. She had _powers_. And on the other hand, his roommates were _vampires_. To put it simply: his head was spinning. He felt at any moment he might pass out from shock.

Luckily, the supernatural beings in the room with him took notice of this. Allura offered him a hand, guiding him to one of the sofas, propping a pillow underneath his head. Keith and Shiro watched with concern as Allura pressed her fingertips to Lance’s temples. She muttered some gibberish under her breath before a blue light started to glow around them. When the witch drew back, Lance sat up looking rosy-cheeked and peachy. A small smile etched across his face, practically beaming.

“What did you do?” Keith asked, trying to decipher why Lance looked like he was in euphoria.

“I enhanced his level of endorphins to subside his pain. So he’s gonna be on cloud nine for a while…” Allura explained, a bit sheepish.

“Oh, great,” Shiro commented sarcastically. “Just what we need; a wigged out Lance.”

Allura scoffed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “He’s not on drugs, Shiro. My magic will wear off in a few hours. By then he’ll be as good as new.”

Shiro looked doubtful. “I sure hope so.” He looked to see Lance smiling to himself and playing with his hands while sprawled across the sofa. “What do we do with him in the meantime?”

Allura shrugged. “Just leave him be. Now, I need to talk to you two about...Lotor.”

Keith’s gut churned with unease. He hated talking about the Prince of the Galra vampire clan. Absolutely abhorred it. Shiro instinctively placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, to which the younger vampire smiled at. His body started to relax and Allura gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I know this is a heavy subject for you two, but it’s important,” Allura frowned, eyes softening. “Lotor...he’s here. In town. My magic can feel his aura.”

The two vampires widened their eyes. Keith’s heart pounded. “He’s _here_ here? But, how did he find us? It’s been decades— I figured he’d just given up.”

Allura shook her head. “That’s what I thought, too. But lately my magic has been acting up...and I know it’s him. He’s the only one who could cause such a big disturbance.”

“We felt it too. Our connection has felt strong these last few days, but we didn’t want to jump to conclusions,” Shiro said. He cursed under his breath, pulling on his hair. “If that bastard gets near Lance, I swear–”

“–he won’t. We’ll protect him, Shiro. Allura can help, too. Her magic is powerful, she’s defeated Haggar before, she can do it again.” Keith looked to the white haired witch with hopeful eyes. But the hope diminished completely when Allura gave him a less than reassuring frown. “Right?”

“I-I’m afraid my magic has gotten weaker. I’m not sure why, but the power is not as strong as it was when I worked for Lotor. If Lotor and his army attack, then I’m not sure how much of assistance I’ll be.” Allura smiled wearily, any spark of hope in her eyes dying in an instant. Keith felt his heart drop.

“Who’s this Lotor guy? He sounds like a douche,” Lance spoke up, dazed and out of it.

Shiro chuckled, failing at hiding his amusement. “He is. Lotor is a vampire prince of the Galra clan. He’s a very horrible man and you should never associate with him, Lance.”

Lance quirked a brow. “Because he wants my blood?”

“Potentially,” Shiro frowned, a pained twinkle in his eyes. “Yes.”

Lance’s forehead crinkled. “But...don’t you want my blood, too? What makes him any different than you and Keith?”

Shiro froze at the question. Keith lost all oxygen. Allura just looked sorrowful, eyes lidded and lips pursed. The question through them for a loop. Because, really, what did make him any different than them? In the end, they were all bloodsucking creatures. Shiro knew that him and Keith had done some awful things in the past, but they were different now. Lotor hadn’t changed, had he? And the things Lotor had done were far worse than what they had ever done...right? Or were they just as bad as him?

Shiro always figured Lotor was a monster. A cruel, deceiving monster. But, if Lotor was a monster...what did that make him and Keith?

The older vampire sighed. “I’m— I don’t actually know. But trust me, he’s not like us, Lance.”

Lance wrinkled his nose, peering at Shiro and then diverting his gaze to Keith. He looked them both up and down before concluding whatever was reeling through his head. “So...he’s not pretty?”

Shiro spluttered at the very upfront remark. This endorphin-enhanced Lance was beginning to prove too much for him. Any more blunt comments and he would surely come undone. Keith didn’t seem to have much composure either, judging by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words to reply to that. Lance just looked at them expectantly.

Keith blinked twice, clearing his throat. “You– you think we’re pretty?”

Lance rolled his eyes so hard, the pupils practically disappeared into his head. “Uh, duh! If you were ugly I wouldn’t like you two so much, now would I?” The words almost didn’t process into the two vampires’ brains. They gaped in shock. “I’ve had a crush on you two since you walked through those café doors to meet me!”

Lance laughed out loud like this whole ordeal was the most hilarious thing he’d ever heard. Meanwhile, the two vampires forgot what words were.

“Y-you like us? Both of us? Like... _like_ like?” Shiro finally asked, stunned.

“I mean, I thought it was obvious but,” he shrugged, smiling dopily. “guess not.”

Allura cleared her throat awkwardly, keeping the conversation at bay. “Hate to break up this little love fest, but we have serious life-threatening business to discuss. This is not the time to spout confessions! We need to focus on the fact we could all be in mortal...and immortal danger!”

Shiro coughed, leaving previous matters to diminish in air. “Allura’s right. We need to make a game plan.”

“Game plan? Like what?” Keith questioned.

“Well, we need to keep close watch on Lance to ensure his safety. And we need to track Lotor. Find out where he is and what he’s planning,” Shiro instructed, his authoritative side shining.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Allura piped in, crossing her arms in doubt.

Shiro shrugged. “Use our connections. Search around. We’ll start looking tomorrow night. He won’t be out during the day, he can’t stand the sun.”

Allura nodded, taking in the new information. She could use her tracking magic, but she wasn’t sure how strong it would be. Her powers weren’t the most helpful at the moment, but she would try. The past did not need to repeat itself.

“Should I help?” Lance spoke up, starting to look better. His expression wasn’t as dazed and fuzzy as it had been. His eyes were clear and focused, cheeks flushed pink. He looked...human.

Keith immediately shook his head. The thought of Lance getting hurt didn’t sit well with him. He wouldn’t hesitate to rip out Lotor’s heart if he got his dirty hands on Lance. No way in hell would he let that bastard touch him.

“No,” he said firmly. “You’re on house arrest starting tomorrow.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Excuse you, but you’re not in charge of me, vampypants. I have to go to school and work. I can’t just put my life on hold because some whacko vamp-o is on the loose. Not all of us can live forever, Keith.”

And _ouch_ , if that didn’t hurt. Keith physically felt the sting of Lance’s words. The human boy didn’t realize he had hit a soft spot before it was too late. Keith felt the pain and rage sizzle inside his veins. Not all of us can live forever, Keith. But if only Lance knew that was the last thing he wanted. If only he knew what it was like to watch the people you love die over the years. What it was like to see everyone age and grow and live around him. It was the one thing that Keith couldn’t bare. He cried at night, clinging to Shiro, wishing he could be human again. Be mortal. Be normal.

The tears wouldn’t hold back, then. They flowed and stung in the young vampire’s eyes, salt dripping onto his lips. Lance paled, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could Keith vanished in a flash. Shiro looked at Lance with disappointment, making guilt swirl around in his stomach.

“Really, Lance?” Shiro pursed his lips, going after his partner. “That was just cold.”

“I didn’t–” _Mean to. I didn’t mean to, I swear...I’m sorry_. He wanted to finish what plagued his mind, but a lump blocked his throat.

Allura pat his shoulder, taking pity on him. “He’ll be okay. Just give him some time to himself and then apologize. That’s a really touchy subject for him.”

“Does he really miss being human that much? I mean...what’s so bad about being a vampire?” Lance wondered aloud, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Allura gave the human a pained smile, biting back a snarky remark.

The witch placed a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I guess it’s something you can’t understand unless you’ve been through it.”

\---

“Keith, for the hundredth time! I’m sorry!”

Lance had been apologizing for days. Every time he’d walk by the stubborn vampire he’d find a way to slip in an apology. Even when Keith was in the bathroom, Lance would play Justin Bieber's “Sorry” through the door. But every time, Keith would ignore him.

At this point he had no idea what to do. How could he get Keith to forgive him? And then it hit him. If Keith wanted to feel human, Lance was gonna make him feel human. No matter how much it took.

“Leave me alone, Lance.” Keith shoved away from the human, scowling bitterly. Lance retreated slightly, sending a glare in the vampire’s direction.

“No,” Lance refused. “I’m not leaving you alone until you accept my apology.”

Keith crossed his arms, making a weird sound that was like a mix between a snarl and a huff. When the vampire was about to leave, Lance grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the nearest room. Which just so happened to be Keith and Shiro’s bedroom.

With an irritated grunt, Lance shoved Keith backwards until the vampire fell onto the four-poster bed. The emo vampire looked so tiny compared to the massive thing. Keith opened his mouth in shock, eyebrows raised. Lance took the liberty of pinning him down, glaring into his face.

“Listen here, mothersucker,” Lance seethed into the vampire’s ear, not once breaking eye contact. “You better accept my apology and stop ignoring me or I’m gonna–”

“–gonna what?” There was a challenging spark in Keith’s eyes. As if he was daring Lance to threaten him. To see what happens.

Lance blanked, sputtering, “Gonna...gonna...tell everyone in town that you and Shiro are vampires! Aha! Suck on that!”

“Was that a pun?” Keith quirked his head sideways, an amused smile forming on his lips. His fangs were on full show and for a minute Lance thought he looked really cute like that.

“Yes, yes it was,” Lance said proudly.

“Alright, fine, I forgive you.”

“Really?”

“Don’t make me take it back.”

“Okay...but, you’re just gonna accept my apology? Just like that?” Lance was surprised to say the least. He thought it was gonna take more work to get Keith to forgive him. Turns out, all it took was a bit of a threat and a few puns. Much easier than he expected.

“Yup,” Keith said nonchalantly. “Now are you gonna get off me?”

“Oh, right,” Lance blushed, trying to worm his way off of Keith. Keith’s face was dusted with pink. “Sorry.”

Lance quickly– and rather awkwardly– got off of Keith, looking away from the vampire with embarrassment. He cleared his throat, brushing off his pants and headed towards the door. He needed to get out of that room, maybe even just get out of the house. But Lance knew if he left, Keith and Shiro wouldn’t be too happy with him. They had been trying to keep him at home as much as possible these last few days while they investigated and searched for Lotor. The vampires wouldn’t let Lance out of their sights.

Every day he’d get up, go to school, then to work, and back home. And every day he felt eyes on him with every move he made. They’d visit him at the university, to see if he was okay. Then they’d go to the café, claiming they just needed some coffee or to discuss things with Allura, to see how her tracking spells were working.

Lance was about to leave when Keith’s voice stopped him.

“Lance,” he started, scooting to the edge of the bed. “Wait.” Lance turned back around, eyeing the vampire. Keith had his eyes down, looking into his lap. His hands were folded, thumbs twiddling. “Did you mean it?”

The human froze, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. He gnawed on his lower lip, watching Keith’s face turn a bright crimson. Lance wasn’t sure what the vampire was asking. He tried to wrack his brain for something that Keith could of meant, but his mind was drawing a blank.

“Did I mean what?” he asked, furrowing his brows.

Keith visibly swallowed. “The other day you—you said you’ve had a um, a crush…” he paused, trying to figure out how to word it. “...on me and Shiro...since the day you met us. Did you mean that?”

Lance shifted nervously. “I said that? Wow, that’s...ridiculous, right?” His laugh was fake and pained, trying to brush it off like a joke. Like he didn’t really mean it, but deep down he couldn’t hide it. Lance really did like them. He wanted to be with them, kiss them, touch them. The painful fact was...he couldn’t. At least, not both of them. Or either, since they were together. And he didn’t want to ruin that.

“Ridiculous? I don’t think so...in fact, I think it’s great,” Keith admitted. He smiled. Lance felt his oxygen levels drop.

“Great? What? But–” He made a weird motion with his hands. “You and Shiro. You guys are a thing.”

Keith smirked. “Doesn’t mean there isn’t room for one more.”

Lance’s eyes bulged out of his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Keith actually insinuating that the three of them could be a thing? Like a threesome? Lance had heard of polyamorous relationships before, he just never thought he’d consider one. It certainly sounded challenging, but also exciting. One thing he did know for sure, though, was that he really liked Keith and he really liked Shiro. And if they really liked him, then that would be fucking fantastic.

“Wait, hold on,” Lance said, raising his hand up to keep the vampire from saying any more. “Are you suggesting that I could...be apart of you and Shiro’s relationship?”

“If that’s what you want. God knows it’s what we want. Shiro and I can’t stop thinking about you and he wouldn’t shut up about the kiss he gave you in the library. Which, I’ll admit, made me a little jealous..” Keith blushed, trailing off. His eyes practically screamed ‘kiss me’. A hint of desperation, hope, and playfulness in the depths of silver.

“Why? Would you like to kiss me, too, Mr. Kogane?” Lance teased, licking his lips. He slowly walked towards the bed and crawled onto Keith’s awaiting lap. It was a rather comfy seat, Keith’s thick thighs like a firm yet soft cushion.

“Mr. McClain, are you seducing me?” Keith played along, his smirk broadening. Lance pushed him down, crawling forward a bit like a cat, running his hand up the vampire’s shirt.

“Maybe…” Lance said coyly. “Why? Is it working?”

Lance’s fingertips traced over Keith’s nipple, eliciting a gasping moan from his throat. The vampire’s body trembled, jerking forward at the human’s tantalizing touch.

“I think you already know that answer,” Keith gasped.

“Do I? Hmm, I don’t seem to remember…”

“Just kiss me, you fucking tease.” Keith yanked Lance down, hands in his soft, brown hair.

“Bite me, mothersucker,” Lance teased, whispering into Keith’s ear.

“Gladly.”

Keith leaned forward, tugging Lance by his locks, until their lips smashed together. Fingers roamed, touches burned, and moist lips molded together perfectly. Keith bit gently onto Lance’s lower lip, not using his fangs. Lance moaned, mouth opening so Keith could dart his tongue in.

The two kissed long, hard, and sensually. It was heated, far from innocent, but there was no sexual intentions behind it. It was a needy, desperate, and deep kiss. Like the ones you see at the end of the movie when the two people finally get together. Only this kiss was filled with a different kind of passion. A passion of want and hope, something the two had longed for but still felt somewhat incomplete. And both of them knew exactly why.

“Shiro–” Lance realized, breaking apart the kiss. “When does he get off?”

Keith looked over at the clock on the bedside table. “He should be home any minute. Should we continue this wonderful makeout session...or wait for him to get home so we can talk?”

The answer was rather obvious, and the two horny bastards instantly grabbed each other again, rolling on the bed with their tongues down each other’s throats.

\---

Shiro jingled his keys between his fingers, exhausted for a hard day at work. He hadn’t slept since yesterday and was in dire need of a nap. And about three pints of blood. His energy levels were insanely low and if he didn’t drink and sleep soon, he was going to pass out. Work was tough on him the last few days. They had him working with cancer patients and it was rather heartbreaking. He wanted to cure them, but the only way to do that is by Turning them and that was an even more heartbreaking option.

He opened the front door with a sigh, walking into the kitchen and setting his keys on the island counter. Shiro rummaged through the fridge until he found a bottle of blood in the back behind Lance’s chocolate milk. It was almost amusing. Shiro cracked a smile, taking a long swig of his drink.

That’s when he heard a noise. At first Shiro thought it was Bruce, but the bat was contently sleeping on one of the ceiling planks. Bruce was cuddled into his wings, not making a sound. Shiro focused his hearing, singling out any other noise and heard it again. It was a soft whimpering sound. Kind of like an animal, but the noise was very much human.

Shiro perked his ears up, waiting and listening. He heard hums and a little rustling and then—oh. Oh, that was a moan. The vampire’s eyes widened, listening closer. He could faintly hear smooching and that’s when the older vampire booked it up the stairs, letting his bottle of blood slip out of his hands and splatter onto the floor.

The noises were coming from inside his and Keith’s bedroom and Shiro wondered if the younger vampire was getting himself off. But that thought was crushed when he heard another voice. A familiar voice. Lance.

Shiro shoved the doors open with his supernatural strength, the force so great that the doors nearly cracked. Shiro felt like he was gonna go into cardiac arrest when he saw the scene in front of him.

There— on the massive bed, was Keith and Lance. In skin tight boxers. Grinding on each other with their tongues intertwined. The two looked up, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of him. Shiro’s heart exploded.

“Shiro! You’re home! We were waiting for you,” Lance exclaimed, eyes bright and beautiful. “We want to talk to you...about...well, about our feelings.”

Keith nodded in agreement, slowly getting out of the bed. Shiro couldn’t think straight—not that he ever could—when Keith was only in his underwear, toned body on full display.

“Guess what, Shiro,” Keith said, smirking as he walked his fingers up Shiro’s chest. “Lance feels the same way about us as we do about him! He wasn’t lying the other day.”

Shiro snapped out of his trance at those words. It was like heaven to his ears and he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. Surely something this amazing was too good to be true.

“Really?” Shiro eyed Lance with a questioning look. The human nodded, blushing a bit as he smiled.

Shiro’s chest tightened. Lance was so beautiful. His eyes shined, lips glistened with moisture from kissing Keith. They looked so red and plump, like a fresh watermelon on a hot summer day. The vampire felt the urge to sink his teeth into them.

“Can I kiss you, Lance?” Shiro asked, or more like begged. His tone was dripping with desperation.

Lance nodded and the older vampire lunged forward onto the bed, tackling the human into the sheets. He grabbed the back of Lance’s neck, pulling the boy into him. Their lips slotted together perfectly, moving quick and eager. Shiro licked into Lance’s mouth, exploring every possible part of him as he could.

Shiro broke them apart, before diving into his neck, nuzzling the soft skin. Lance smelt fresh and it drove the vampire crazy. He dragged his tongue along the human’s neck, skin shivering underneath him. Keith went on Lance’s other side, nibbling on his ear while Shiro peppered Lance’s neck with kisses.

Lance was in ecstasy, wanting nothing more than for this to last forever. His body shook and squirmed with each touch. Each sensation seared into his skin, burning and tingling.

Before the two vampires could do any more sinful things to his body, he pushed them away gently, catching his breath. The two looked at him, worried and confused. But Lance just laughed and grinned, eyes shining.

His next words caught the two vampires off guard.

“Will you guys go out with me?”


	7. Prince Lotor or Prince Lotwhore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff commences and Prince Lotwhore shows up— that's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I have added more tags about what will happen in the story so go look at those if you haven't seen them yet. Also, this chapter kinda sucks in my opinion, like I was just never happy with it. But, without futher ado, here is your Monday update! 
> 
> Btw I love reading yours guys' comments, and while I don't reply to all of them, I do read them all so thank you! Xx mysticalmadness ^-^

“So, how exactly does this work?” Lance smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I just–I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship before...well, really any relationship before…”

He didn’t want to admit it, but he figured everything should be out in the open now that they were actually going to do this. Lance had dated, kind of. He did hook up’s, flings, friends with benefits. But, no one had ever wanted more. They didn’t want commitment, strings, or labels. They wanted a quick fuck, a couple makeout sessions, and maybe a hand job or two.

No one had ever made him feel like Keith and Shiro.

No one had ever made him feel loved.

“Wait, you’ve never been in a relationship?” Keith asked in disbelief.

Lance shrugged, cheeks heating. “Nothing serious...no. Not really.”

The two vampires stared at each other, faces paler than normal. Keith had an uneasy, surprised expression and Shiro just seemed completely breathless. They turned to Lance, took a deep breath, and quirked a small smile.

“Okay,” Shiro started. “We’ll take things slow. Keith and I are kinda experienced with polyamory–not to freak you out or anything–but we’re not exactly new to this stuff.”

Lance felt his chest tighten. They had had other partners. Well, of course they had. They're literally a hundred and fifty something years old, of course they were experienced with relationships. And who cares if it had been polyamorous? Maybe they had a kink.

But the fact they were experienced should have been comforting, yet Lance felt himself getting nervous and kinda jealous of the people they had been with before him. What if he ended up like the rest of them; just another memory that eventually they’d forget. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be more than a memory. Something special, maybe? Something they’d remember and talk about years from now, and smile. Because he was Lance. Because Lance was much more to them than any other relationship.

It may have sounded silly, but Lance was lowkey a very sappy and cliche romantic. Hearts and flowers and all. Everything you'd find in a Hallmark movie or a Nicholas Sparks book.

All he ever wanted was to be loved and to be in love.

Lance wasn’t sure what love felt like yet, but maybe this new feeling for these two vampires was pretty close. He’d always pictured love to be a dramatic feeling, something that kept you awake at night and made your head dizzy, but it was the exact opposite. From what his heart was telling him, he thought it to be more of a comfy feeling. Safe and secure, but also mad. His heart was starting to feel full. Whole. Complete.

“You're not rethinking this, are you?” Keith asked, worried.

Lance snapped out of his thoughts. “No. God, no. Of course not!”

Keith sighed in relief. “Thank God. I thought for a second you were gonna run for the hills. We promise we won’t do anything you're not comfortable with, Lance.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, of course. I know that. I'm sorry, I'm just new to all this and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a teeny bit scary.”

Shiro’s lips formed into a warm smile, radiating towards the human. The older vampire reached his hand up to cup Lance’s cheek. Lance’s tense muscles relaxed into the touch. There was something about Keith and Shiro’s touch that felt so good, so right. Comforting and real. He could spend all day wrapped up in them.

“We understand. It’s okay. Relationships seem scary at first, but we’ll work through everything together,” Shiro reassured.

Keith nodded in agreement.

Lance smiled, wondering how all of this happened.

\---

Haggar waltzed into the vampire prince’s room, an impatient look on her face. Lotor knew that look all too well and he prepared himself for a lecturing. Haggar had practically raised him, as his father basically hated him. King Zarkon had passed away a few decades ago during an epic, bloody battle between the Galra clan and the Voltron clan. With his passing, Prince Lotor assumed the throne and took over the clan.

After the King’s passing in the Great Battle, Lotor felt it best to go into hiding. Him, Haggar, and the rest of the clan disappeared into a far away location in the Canadian tundra. It was barren, cold, and a perfect area to plot and train.

For the past few decades, Lotor had been planning an attack and training his army for battle. He would avenge his father’s death if it was the last thing he did. For honor. Respect. And for loyalty. His father may not have loved him, but that didn't stop him from trying to impress him.

Lotor grumbled, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. “What is it, Haggar?”

The witch let the hood on her cloak fall, letting her white hair free. “My prince, I fear our enemies know of our presence.”

“What makes you say that?” he asked sarcastically, tempted to throw something at the witch.

“Their bond with you...is not fully broken. They can still feel you, sir.”

“I know that. For the love of Galra, Haggar, tell me something I don’t know!” Lotor sighed frustratedly, long fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He really needed a fresh manicure, he thought. His pointy nails were becoming uneven, it irked him to no end. He wouldn’t have anything less than perfection.

“Hmm, well, there’s a boy,” Haggar said thoughtfully, humming. “Human.”

Now _this_ was news. _This_ was something he didn’t know, and it was magic to his elf-like ears. A human? How interesting. Lotor knew those two had been involved with humans before, but it had been a while. They mainly stuck with each other and sometimes an occasional threesome hookup with another vampire. And, of course, the Galran prince himself. Being the two vampires’ sire sure had its perks in the past. He almost missed it.

Keyword: almost.

Lotor definitely didn’t miss how his two fledglings betrayed him, broke their sire bond, and murdered his father in cold blood right before his eyes. He’d never forgive those bastards for that, and that’s exactly why he went away: to plot his revenge. Keith and Shiro were going to pay. And the cost was not going to be cheap.

“Human, you say?” Lotor smirked. “Haggar, get my cape. We have lives to ruin.”

\---

Coffee had always been one of Lance’s favorite things. Something about the caffeine-packed drink was so comforting. The aroma, the bitterly pleasant taste. Lance loved everything about it. Which is why he loved being a barista. He got to make complex espressos and got discounts on everything on the menu. It was like heaven.

Lance’s shift was about to end, the sun slowly setting as it reached closing time. It had been a long day, he had worked a ten hour shift, and all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with his boyfriends.

Unfortunately, Allura hated him.

“Hey, Lance, can you close up today?”

He groaned internally. “Yeah, sure. Hey, Allura?”

She hummed in response, restocking some new coffee beans. Lance wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to ask. Would it be too abrupt to ask how the investigation for an evil vampire was going? He decided to take his chances, clearing his throat.

“Um– how’s the investigation for that vampire dude going?” he finally asked.

Allure stopped what she was doing to face Lance. Her expression was unreadable, a mystery behind blue eyes.

“It’s...making progress. We don’t know of his exact location, but we know he is nearby. Keith said he felt his connection heighten yesterday, like Lotor was getting closer. So, that's something.” Allura looked worried, a frown on her lips. Her brows crinkled together, a sign of her distress.

Lance’s chest tightened with sympathy for the witch. He wanted to make her smile, such a beautiful woman didn’t suit such a sorrowful face. He hated seeing people upset, that was one of the things he wished he could fix for everyone. People deserved to be happy, no matter what.

“Hey.” Lance placed a comforting hand on the witch’s shoulder. “Don't worry, we'll find him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, okay?”

Allura forced a smile. “I hope so.”

“Would you like to come over for dinner? I’m making fajitas and Bloody Mary’s?” Lance suggested, attempting to cheer her up.

The witch smiled. “That sounds nice, but I have a lot of work to do tonight. Can I take a raincheck?”

Lance nodded, happy that she seemed to be in higher spirits now. “Of course. Well, have a good night, Allura!” he called to her as she left the café, leaving him to close up.

“Thanks, Lance!” Allura waved back. “Give Keith and Shiro my love!”

“Will do!”

Allura left the café, letting the bell on the door jingle as it closed shut behind her. Looking through the building, Lance counted only two customers left. A young woman who looked to be in college and an old man sitting in the far left corner, sipping on some black coffee and chomping down on an oatmeal raisin cookie. Lance couldn’t understand how someone could eat such a disgrace to sweets. It was always such a disappointment for him to find raisins instead of chocolate chips. Like going to the cupboard and seeing a box of your favorite junk food, only to find that the box is empty and someone just forgot to throw it away.

Lance was wiping down the counters when the door jingled at the front of the café. It was only five minutes until closing, and he was tempted to turn the customer away. That was, until he looked up and lost his breath completely.

Walking towards the counter was a tall man with luscious, long white hair, that cascaded down to his hips. His eyes were bright, a unique yellowish color, almost like a cats. He was insanely gorgeous, and Lance couldn’t help but think he looked like an anime character.

Mr. Luscious met Lance’s gaze, a small smirk developing onto his dark red lips. Almost the color of fresh blood. Lance had to shake his head to regain composure, like he was caught in some trance.

“Um– sorry, what can I get you, sir?” Lance asked, swallowing thickly.

The man smiled, eyes narrowing just slightly, studying Lance intently. Lance felt like a rodent in front of a snake; mere seconds from being trapped and killed.

“May I get a plain black coffee? No cream or sugar, please. I like things...bitter.” His smirk widened at his last words, eyes playfully glimmering under the café lights. The rest of his face was shadowed, giving him a dark and mysterious façade. Something about it made Lance’s skin crawl.

“Y-yeah, of course. Bitter. Black. Got it,” Lance stuttered, failing miserably at keeping his composure. Mr. Luscious had Lance putty in his hands. So daunting, so alluring. If he just...leaned in a bit more–

_Focus, McClain. You’re working! Keep it together! You have two wonderful boyfriends back home—stop it. Don’t think about how pretty he is._

“So, what’s your name, pretty boy?” Mr. Luscious asks, elbows up on the counter and chin resting in his hands. His yellow eyes bore into Lance, emitting a blush from the barista boy.

“L-Lance,” he forced out weakly. His brain was still processing being called “pretty” from a gorgeous man like this dude. “And yours?”

The man hummed, looking thoughtful. “Hmm, let’s keep it a mystery. Makes it more fun, don’t you think?”

Lance couldn’t say he agreed. He hated mysteries. They made him anxious and impatient. It was killing him slowly to not know this beautiful man’s name. So, no, it most certainly was not “more fun”. In fact, it was awful.

“Awh, c’mon, dude,” he pleaded. “I told you mine! It’s only fair you tell me yours.”

The coffee stopped dripping, leaving a full cup of hot, black coffee. Lance always preferred black coffee, as well. He hated things to be too sweet and sugary. The original taste of coffee was good enough for him.

He always thought things should be appreciated for their naturality. When things were left the way it was, completely untainted, it made it more wholesome and pure. He didn’t like corrupting the original, natural beauty of something. Sometimes leaving it the way it was, was better. Because when you change something or corrupt it, it can never return to the way it was before.

The man grabbed the hot cup of coffee, taking an agonizingly slow sip. His eyes remained on Lance, though. The same mysterious, alluring stare as before. The same shining yellow eyes. The same sly smirk.

He leaned forward, until his face was mere inches from Lance’s. Then, he licked his lips and said, “Well, my dear Lance, if there's something you should know about me: it’s that I never play fair.”

With those words ringing in Lance’s ear, Mr. Luscious slapped a five dollar bill down on the table, gripped his cup in one hand, and walked out of the café, leaving Lance completely dumbstruck.

\---

The one thing Lance hated about living on the outskirts of town, was the long drive. It was already nearing seven o’clock. The café closes at six, but since he had to close up it took a bit longer. He had to clean tables, put up chairs, and make sure everything was put away and locked. By the time he finished, it was already six thirty. And damn was he hungry. And tired.

Travelling from town to the manor took about fifteen to twenty minutes. It ate up Lance’s gas like a vacuum cleaner. Keith and Shiro were probably wondering where the hell he was. He was due home about an hour ago, but things changed when Allura asked him to close up. Lance didn’t get the chance to shoot them a text saying he'd be home late.

Lance let himself sigh in relief when he pulled into the familiar driveway. Coming home was like breathing in fresh air. He parked next to the Chevy and twisted his key out of the ignition of his Subaru. Lance drearily walked up to the front door, ready to collapse on the couch. But, the second he unlocked the door, he was being bombarded.

A pair of lips were attacking his face, light and wet kisses peppering over his nose and lips. Then another pair of lips touched his forehead. Lance hummed, a small smile spreading onto his face.

“Well hello to you, too,” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Where have you been? We were worried sick!” Shiro’s sounded like a mom– er, dad? Lance blushed, thinking of calling Shiro “daddy”. Instead he pulled Shiro’s face towards him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Allura had me close today and I got held up by a customer. Please don't be upset, I didn't have the time to text you guys,” Lance explained, feeling slightly guilty. He made a pouty face at his boyfriends and they rolled their eyes.

“Okay, okay. You're forgiven.” Shiro pecked Lance’s cheek.

“You're still making us Bloody Mary’s, though!” Keith ordered, pointing a finger at Lance.

Lance rolled his eyes, smiling amusedly. He was so glad to be home. Everything about this manor felt like home now. From the dark brick to the old fashioned furniture, to the old floorboards creaking and the pillars on the ceiling that Bruce loved to hang from. It was all...home.

No longer did he think of a dingy apartment as home.

No, this Gothic Victorian manor that housed two vampires and a bat was home now.

And Lance loved it.

\---

That night, Lance had trouble sleeping. Keith was curled up in front of him, soft snores escaping his mouth. His black hair sprawled across his pillow, making him look like a dark angel in his sleep. Lance was tempted to play with the mullet-hair, maybe that would lull him to sleep.

Behind him, Shiro was clinging onto Lance’s waist, hugging him to his chest. Shiro was like a teddy bear in his sleep; he loved to cuddle and hug you. Lance thought it was adorable. He felt safe in his arms. Shiro didn’t really snore like Keith. He made deep breathing sounds through his nose, occasionally shifting his body or humming. It was actually really calming for Lance and he’d grown so used to it that he sometimes couldn't sleep without it.

But this time, Lance couldn't sleep because of something else.

He kept picturing what Prince Lotor might look like and getting disturbing images of the prince slaughtering everyone he loved, leaving the world a bleak place where vampires roamed. It was a conscious nightmare.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and shuffled closer, so he could feel even more secure than before. He needed to hold both Shiro and Keith. He needed to feel safe between them. The bed was huge, but the three of them were huddled together in the middle like penguins. None of them wanted space.

Space wasn’t an option in their relationship. They were glued together like magnets.

“Lance?” A voice whispered. Keith. “You alright?”

Keith turned over so he could face the human. Lance nearly lost his breath at the sight of sleepy Keith, messy bed head and shirtless.

“I’m gay—okay! I’m okay!”

Lance cringed, face palming at himself. How could he be such a flop? Why did he have to be so fucking awkward? Keith didn't seem to mind, though, as he was about to fall off the bed from laughing so hard. Shiro stirred in his sleep, groaning.

“What's wrong?” The eldest vampire asked, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

Lance looked over to the bedside clock. 3:37 AM.

“Almost four in the morning.”

“Ugh. I have to go to work in two hours,” Shiro grumbled. “Why the fuck are you two bastards awake?”

Yeah, Shiro was not a morning person. He loved his sleep. So did Keith, but Keith didn’t mind waking up as much as Shiro did. Shiro got cranky. _Really_ cranky–at least until he fed. Once he had drank about three liters of blood, he was in better spirits. But if you were to try and talk to him before that, he'd flip you off and say “fuck my life” while sulking around the house or go back to bed.

While Keith had a more stable sleep schedule, usually resting between the hours of 3AM to 2PM. Keith didn't like getting up in the afternoons that much though. He claimed that the sun was the devil and he couldn't deal with it, so most of the time he'd want to sleep til about 4 or 5PM. That way he didn't have to deal with the sun for very long.

However, since living with Lance, he didn't get to sleep that long anymore. He would wake up whenever Lance had to go to his lecture, giving him a kiss goodbye and then going back to bed, and then waking up whenever he got home, which usually was around three unless he was working the evening shift at the café. In that case, he didn't get home til about six, and Keith would sleep in.

Shiro had a much different and messed up sleeping schedule. With his job as a doctor, he often got called in either early morning, late at night, or sometimes even midday. So Shiro didn't get to sleep much. When he did, he would sleep whenever he could. No matter what time.

When Shiro wasn't working, he tried to sleep between 5AM and 4PM. But unlike Keith, Shiro didn't mind the sun. He could go out and about in it without getting pissy or irritated.

Despite having different sleep schedules than Lance, both vampires loved to sleep with him. At least, for some of the night. Usually the two vampires would stay up for a few hours and then come to bed around two in the morning to sleep with Lance. Sometimes they couldn't sleep, though, and would just lay and cuddle him while he rested. Then eventually, when it got later–or rather, earlier– they'd finally fall asleep, too.

“I've just...got a lot on my mind, is all,” Lance lied partially. It was technically true. He did have a lot on his mind. Just, what was on his mind was horrifying nightmares of an evil vampire taking over the world. Which, Lance didn't think he should really bring up. Especially since it was a touchy subject that neither vampire liked talking about. Lance didn't blame them.

“You wanna talk about it?” Keith offered.

“No, it’s okay,” Lance dismissed. “I think I'm just gonna try to sleep again. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lance.” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead softly. Lance hummed with approval, cuddling into the younger vampire. Shiro had already rolled back over and fell asleep again– he’d been having it rough at work the past few days.

As Lance was falling asleep, he thought about their relationship. They made him so happy and Lance never wanted to lose them. He hoped they felt the same way.

Lance wanted to take them out on dates, cuddle, and kiss them. He couldn't believe he finally could. That it wasn't just a fantasy inside his head. This–their relationship– all of it was _real_.

  
Even so, Lance couldn't help but feel like something disastrous was coming.

And little did he know: his instincts were correct.

 


	8. Lance is Gonna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, mothersuckers! Sorry I updated late, but I updated on time so that's the main thing. I'm surprised I even had time to update because my birthday was this last Thursday and things were crazy all week! I'm 17 now! ^-^
> 
> Also, my prayers and thoughts are out to all of those effected in Manchester. :( xx

  
_October 21st, 1887  
London, England_

_  
Starving, broken, bruised...that was the state Keith was in when he had almost lost all hope. His skin stung, his cheeks stained with tears. Eyes blood shot to the point it looked like he was a drug addict. Keith was a mess. He wasn't sure how Shiro was doing. He hadn't seen him in a while. The last time was when Shiro was being taken away from him. Keith had screamed until his breath gave out, swearing the worst words in the dictionary at the Galran clan._

_Now Keith was alone, lying on the cold ground of a dingy cell. Prince Lotor had brought him and Shiro to his castle in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in England. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there, but he knew it was quite awhile. And it was the worst while he had ever endured._

_The Galran Prince had taken it upon himself to use Keith and Shiro for his own pleasure. Some days were worse than others. If Keith was lucky, he would only get bit once a day and sexually abused for only a little while. On the worst days, he was brutally tortured, bitten all over until he lost so much blood that he fainted, and sexually abused._

_This was one of those days._

_Lotor waltzed into his cell, clad in his royal outfit. Tight fitting trousers, a nice white collared shirt, and his dark crimson-colored cape. The prince’s white hair was flowing down one shoulder. He bent down to be eye-level with Keith, gripping the prisoners face in his cold hands._

_“I hope you've rested a bit, my dear Keith,” he said, cackling to himself. “You're going to need it when I'm through with you.”_

_Keith whimpered pathetically, knowing exactly what was about to happen. It happened almost every day. His body was so drained, so sick and tired of being used. It was like he wasn't even himself anymore. All he was was a toy. A puppet under Lotor’s control. All Keith wished for, all he craved, was to somehow break those strings that bound him to the vampire prince._

_Lotor yanked him off the ground, dragging him out of the cell and taking him to the prince’s quarters. It was where everything happened. The bites, the touching, the abuse…_

_Keith wanted to cry, to scream and break down, but his tear ducts had gone dry and his throat was sore, voice nothing but a croaky noise. He was just...numb. He couldn't feel anything anymore._

_He was so used to this pain and torture that he didn't even bother fighting anymore. In the beginning, he fought and fought, struggling to get away every day. By now, his hope and motivation to even try was withering away. One of these days, Keith was sure he would give up. Let himself take in his last breath, last horrible memory of cold darkness. Let himself think his last thoughts of his family, Shiro, and how he wished he could of lived happily with him._

_Lotor shoved him onto the bed, Keith falling onto the sheets with no struggle. He just let himself sink into the silk, body free to roam. He didn't even flinch when the vampire prince sunk his fangs deep into the side of his neck._

_It didn't even hurt anymore. If anything, it kind of felt nice. There was no way of describing it. It was sort of tickly, sort of like the sensation of nails scraping across skin. It was chilling. When he was first bitten, it stung like hell and then just felt numb. But as Keith grew more used to it, the sting was barely noticeable._

_Keith’s crimson, fresh blood rose to the surface of his skin and Lotor leaned back in to lap it up with his tongue. It made Keith shiver, a jolt of discomfort and pleasure going through his body. He hated that Lotor knew all of his weak spots. The vampire probably knew Keith’s body better than he did. It was sad, really._

_His body felt faint, limp. Lotor had taken a lot. More than usual. Keith’s head spun, dizzy and queasy. He was pretty sure he would throw up any second. This vampire was destroying him from the inside out. And Keith could only take so much. After all, he was only human._

_But that humanity was about to be ripped away from him._

_“Things are going to be a bit different from now on, my sweet Keith.” Lotor ran the back of his hand across Keith’s cheek. His hands were like ice; cold and with every touch, it felt like his skin was stinging. “Your test results came back positive. And guess whose test results were also positive?”_

_Keith didn’t want to answer, he already knew. His heart dropped as he pictured what was about to be done. Lotor had been testing their blood to see if they were fit to join his army. Keith wasn't sure how the whole test worked, but that was the least of his worries._

_He wasn't prepared for what happened next. In hindsight, he probably wouldn't ever be prepared for something like what was about to go down. It was a living nightmare. Keith wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemy. If he had them, that is._

_The door to the prince’s bedroom opened, a Galra soldier pushing Shiro into the room. The soldier had Shiro’s hands cuffed behind his back, practically shoving him forward on his knees._

_“Bring him over here,” Lotor instructed. He pointed to the corner of the room where a luxurious chair was placed. The soldier shoved Shiro down into it. Lotor cuffed him to the chair, restraining him from escaping. “Surprise! Takashi’s results were positive, too! How convenient, huh? So guess what you get to do, my dear Keith?” Lotor’s tone went from sickly sweet to dark in seconds. “You get to watch as I rip away Takashi’s precious humanity. Right here in front of you. You get to watch me turn him into a bloodsucking monster. He’ll make a fine addition to my army, if I'm honest.”_

_Keith felt sick. He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to accept the fate of the man he loved. He didn't want this. All he wished was for this torture to end. To somehow prevent this awful turn of events. His heart was like a stinging knife piercing into his chest. He couldn't breathe, it was all too much. The world was spinning, too fast for him to keep up._

_“No! No, no, no!” His screams rattled through the room, bouncing off the walls and shattering the vampire’s eardrums. “Shiro!”_

_The face Shiro made was enough to cause the fountain of tears that erupted from Keith’s eyes. He looked hopeless, used, and broken. Keith struggled against the grip that a Galra soldier had on him. He thrashed and thrashed, somehow trying to get to the man he loved._

_Lotor tilted Shiro’s neck to the side, dipping down to inhale deeply. The vampire’s fangs extracted from his gums, sharp and daunting. Keith wanted to faint. He couldn't stop screaming, his throat was actually dying. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, mouth dry and so, so sore._

_“Stop! S-stop! Please! Please...s-st-stop…” The tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't see what was happening anymore, his vision nothing but a blurry haze._

_The teardrops fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the silk sheets. Lotor rolled his eyes, sending a glare in Keith’s direction. Keith ignored it, angrily cursing, thrashing about in the Galra soldier’s arms. He wanted to do something. Anything._

_But, it was too late._

_Lotor’s fangs sunk into Shiro._

_Keith’s heart stopped._

_Shiro’s eyes shot open._

_Lotor drained him, then bit his own wrist and shoved it into Shiro’s mouth. The vampire’s blood was now in his system, and immortality was inevitable. Lotor had sucked him dry. Completely. Shiro laid there, motionless. Dead. Keith wasn't breathing; he forgot how. What even was air? Keith had no idea. His voice was lost. His tears dried, stinging. He hoped his mind was playing tricks on him, that all of this was some sick and twisted nightmare._

_It wasn't._

_A minute went by. One long, agonizingly slow minute. It was almost too much for Keith to bare. He wanted to die. There was nothing left for him, nothing to live for. The man he loved had died in front of his bare eyes. And he was about to come back. Undead. A monster. Not his Shiro. Not the kind, caring man who let him stay with him and raised him back to proper health. Not the man studying to become a doctor so he could help as many people as possible. No, this man was going to be different._

_Shiro’s eyes snapped open. Except, it wasn't his eyes. They were a fluorescent lavender. Glowing. The dark brown, almost black colored irises that Keith came to know so well...were gone._

_Lotor smiled contently, pleased with his new creation. He clapped, a smug grin overtaking his face. That was, until Shiro broke out of his restraints and attacked him. His fangs came out, eyes glowing in a terrifying manner. His nails grew, pointed like claws. An angry snarl escaped his lips, scowling at the prince._

_Keith watched in horror as Shiro tossed the prince across the room in one effortless movement. Lotor slammed against the wall, crashing to the floor. He groaned, gritting his teeth. His own eyes glowed yellow, walking dangerously slow until he came to a stop in front of the new vampire. Lotor gripped Shiro’s throat in one hand, eyes narrowed into slits._

_The prince’s eyes focused intently, as if trying to get inside Shiro’s mind. “How dare you! You will not attack your master, understood?”_

_Shiro’s pupils dilated. He nodded his head, going limp under the prince’s commands. Keith swallowed, watching in horror._

_“I'm sorry you had to see that, my dear,” Lotor turned to Keith now. A scarily sweet smile on his lips. “Now: I’m going to give you two options. So, choose wisely.”_

_“W-what?” Keith asked weakly._

_Lotor’s smirk broadened. “Option one: I let you go. You can go home, frolic through London, flee the country, whatever you want. I don't give a fuck. But, Shiro remains here to join my army,” the prince paused, a sinister shine in his yellow eyes. “And you never get to see him again.”_

_Keith’s lips parted open, already hating the sound of that. He didn't want to leave Shiro. He loved Shiro. Even if he was a monster that drank the blood of human beings, somehow...he still loved him._

_He watched as a Galra soldier gave Shiro a blood bag. Shiro immediately punctured it with his new fangs and sucked it dry in half a second, gulping everything down. The soldier threw him another and Shiro did the whole process again and again until he was finally satisfied, lips coated in fresh blood. A little bit was dripping down his chin._

_With a look of uncertainty, Keith turned to face the prince. “What’s option two…?”_

_Lotor’s smirk was taking over half his face. “Option two? Why, I Turn you and you get to be with Takashi forever, of course. An eternity with the one you love and in return you will both serve my army. Seems like a fair trade, no?”_

_Keith’s eyes were trained on Shiro. Shiro, who was stained with blood. Shiro, who had fangs and was basically dead. Did he want that? Did he want to live forever and have to live off of blood? Did he want to join Lotor’s army to conquer humanity? Of course not. But he wanted Shiro. And that was enough to determine his idiotic decision._

_Shiro was shaking his head, as if noticing Keith’s decision. Shiro looked pained, confused, completely oblivious to why Keith would agree to being a vampire._

_“Keith, what are you doing?!” Shiro screamed, eyebrows furrowed together._

_“I'm sorry...I can't leave you.”_

_“Keith…”_

_“Shiro...I love you.”_

_Shiro’s face paled. He didn't blink, just stared into Keith like he was crazy. Like he couldn't believe what Keith was saying. But at the same time, Shiro’s heart clenched, realizing he may of felt the same way. Keith was beautiful. Inside and out. Shiro’s eyes seemed to clear, looking at the boy in an entirely different way._

_Keith swallowed his fears and doubts, nodding to Lotor who was awaiting an answer. “Okay...I–I’ll do it. Turn me.”_

_Lotor grinned devilishly. “Wonderful.”_

_Shiro couldn't speak. His ability to form words just seemed to vanish as he watched in horror as Keith extended his neck outwards so Lotor could sink his teeth into it. He tried to look away, to close his eyes, to shout for him to stop, but he couldn't. His throat closed up. He wasn't even sure he was breathing._

_Lotor let his tongue dart out, licking the skin of Keith’s neck until the boy shivered. Then, he bit down, sucking him dry. Keith went limp in the prince’s arms, eyes peeled open in shock. He looked like a deer in headlights._

_Shiro was shaking his head, trying to convince himself it wasn't real. That Keith wasn't about to die and come back to life. But when Lotor bit his own wrist and offered it to Keith’s mouth, he couldn't deny it any longer. This was real. This was happening, and he felt sick._

_With Lotor’s blood running through Keith’s system, the prince snapped his neck. Shiro’s eyes went wide, finally getting a scream out. He lunged for Keith, cradling the boy in his arms. He was crying. Shiro never cried. But he couldn't stop the salty tears from pouring down his cheeks._

_“No...no, no, no. Keith!” Shiro pleaded, holding the boy’s face between his hands. His tears splattered onto Keith’s cheeks. Shiro’s heart hurt, completely shattered. “Please...you can't do this to me!”_

_Shiro leaned down, feverishly kissing Keith’s lips over and over. Then his cheeks and his forehead. And his eyelids and his nose. He peppered Keith with kisses, hoping and praying that his precious Keith wasn't a vampire._

_But, when he was greeted with bright violet eyes, his heart was both broken and whole. Keith smiled weakly up at Shiro. He sat up, resting his head against Shiro’s shoulder. Then his eyes glanced to Lotor and Shiro felt Keith’s heartbeat pick up._

_Keith got up, rushing towards the prince. Lotor laughed when Keith licked his lips and bit into the Galran prince’s neck. Lotor pet Keith’s head, letting him drink. Shiro stared at the two with confusion and slight curiosity. Lotor looked up, eyes glowing. They peered into the older fledgling, luring him forwards._

_Shiro stalked towards the two, a weird sensation running through his veins. It was like a pull. He felt the need to be closer to them, to feel them. He wanted Lotor and Keith to touch him. Needed them to._

_“It’s alright,” Lotor assured, voice soothing. Shiro gasped when the prince let his fangs pierce into his shoulder. He shivered, spine tingling. It felt amazing. Shiro wanted more. “I've got you.”_

\---

Lance was paranoid. For the past week he had felt like someone was watching him. But every time he turned around, no one was there. He didn't even really feel safe at home. His house wasn't exactly the most...comforting. It certainly was growing on him, but he couldn't help but feel like the creepy neighbors down the street who live in a haunted mansion. Cause that's exactly what they were. Lance wondered briefly if Shiro and Keith ever got any trick-or-treaters.

Probably not.

He wasn't the only paranoid one, though. Keith and Shiro had been having nightmares about Lotor and Allura hardly slept at all due to her magic acting up. Lance didn't think he’d be able to sleep either if he had witchy powers that told him a dark force was nearby. Allura had spent a lot of time at the manor lately. Her, Keith, and Shiro would all stay up to the dawn trying to figure out Lotor’s whereabouts. Allura’s magic still wasn't strong enough, though. The harder she tried, the weaker she got. It was counteractive.

Lance just couldn't shake the feeling of being stalked. He would turn around every fifteen seconds just to see if someone was there, lurking in the shadows. Of course, no one ever was. Most likely he was just losing his mind.

That would explain why he kept hearing a voice in his head.

It wasn't a subconscious or anything like that, either. This wasn't his own voice in his head. It was a voice like a snake. Soothing, alluring; sinister and like silk. The only way to describe it was like when you put a piece of Dove’s smooth and silky chocolate in your mouth. That kind of voice. The kind that could send chills down your back. Or if you wanted to get really personal, the type of voice to make you orgasm when they utter so much as a word.

Lance wasn't sure whose voice it was. Or how he was hearing it inside his head. He just did. It wasn't consistent. It was random. That wasn't the freaky part, though. The freaky part was the words said. They sounded like threats. Or warnings. He couldn't really tell.

One particular sentence stuck with him, though.

It was just a normal day. Lance went to his lectures, sat with Pidge and Hunk in the library and conversed about how pleasant death sounded compared to their exams, and then he went to the café for his afternoon shift and went home. But, when he got home, the voice spoke to him again.

Lance was cuddled on the couch with his boyfriends. He was braiding Keith’s hair and Shiro was lazily kissing his neck when it happened. It startled him when the familiar voice rang through his head.

_“I never play fair.”_

Shiro drew back, thinking it was his fault for Lance’s jolt of surprise.

“Sorry, did I bite you?” Shiro asked, sincere and concerned.

“No, no! You’re fine. I just...remembered I need to do an essay for my English Lit class,” Lance lied. He prayed that it wasn't obvious. Usually Shiro and Keith could see right through him like glass.

“Oh,” Shiro sounded bummed. “Does that mean no more Lance time?”

Lance’s heart melted at the older vampire’s pouty face. Keith leaned his head back, bumping it against Lance’s knees to get him to continue braiding. Lance sighed, working his fingers against the strands. He finished off the French braid with a hair tie and smiled at how pretty Keith looked.

Shiro smirked, leaning back into Lance’s neck. He sucked on the skin, eliciting a moan from him. Keith got up off the floor, examining his hair in the mirror. He smiled and joined his lovers on the couch, crawling into Lance’s lap. Lance gasped in surprise, very aware of the beautiful thighs straddling him. Keith captured the human’s lips with his, grazing his teeth on Lance’s bottom lip.

“I feel pretty. Thanks, Lance,” Keith said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. Lance knew exactly what they were doing, but he wasn't complaining. Anything to get his mind off the voice in his head.

“Y-you're welcome,” Lance practically moaned out, too far gone by the sensation of two pairs of lips to form a clear response. “An-and you’re always pretty.”

Perks of having two boyfriends:

1.) Double the kisses  
2.) Double the love  
3.) Double the pleasure  
4.) Double the affection  
5.) Double the fun

There was way more on Lance’s list, but he didn't want to list them all because it was literally almost endless. He was so lucky to have Keith and Shiro. They made him so unbelievably happy.

So, why did he feel so out of place?

There was so much on Lance’s mind. The voice in his head, the feeling of being stalked, the Lotor vampire search, and of course–his own self doubt. Lance never felt lovable. He didn't understand how Keith and Shiro could like someone like him.

Everyone else had just used him for his body. They never liked him for his personality or what was in his heart. He was treated like a toy in every “relationship” he'd been in. So, when Keith and Shiro claimed to like him, it was a little hard to believe. He wasn't sure if he could trust them. Yet, he never felt so safe with anyone else in his life.

Lance sighed, getting off the couch. He needed to get out of this house and breathe. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table, guiltily turning back to face the two vampire's on the couch.

“Lance, what's wrong?” Shiro asked, eyes glowing lavender with concern.

“Nothing, nothing…I just need some air. I think I'm gonna go hang out with Hunk and Pidge.”

Apparently, the two vampire's didn't like the sound of that. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, preventing him from moving forward towards the door. Keith stood up, crossing his arms. Lance felt like a kid being scolded by his parents.

“Lance,” Shiro said, voice authoritative and concerned. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, frustration welling up inside him. “Why not? I just want to get out of the house. I've been cooped up in here on “vampire watch” for a week!”

Keith sighed. “Lance, it's dangerous. We don't know where Lotor is yet and–”

“–I’ll be fine. I'm just gonna drive to the university and I'll be back later tonight, I promise,” Lance insisted, standing his ground. He was sick and tired of being treated like a kid. Just because he was human, that didn't make him a fragile baby. He could handle himself.

Lance didn't like how Shiro and Keith were acting like they were higher up than him just because they were vampire's. They treated him as if he would break any second and needed to be babysat. He hated it.

The two vampire's shot Lance a worried look, contemplating something before they sighed. “Fine. You can go,” Keith agreed, not really looking like he agreed at all. Actually, Keith looked like he wanted to chain Lance to the house and keep him there forever. Shiro just looked worried, biting his lower lip as he nodded in agreement, as well.

“I promise I'll be back soon. I just need to clear my head,” Lance assured.

He shouldn't of made a promise he couldn't keep.

\---

The road to town was long and winding. It curved every which way, surrounded by trees. It was like they carved out a path for the road in the middle of a forest. The drive was pretty during the day. Lance could see all the green and the creeks from waterfalls and mountain runoff when the sun was out. But at night, the whole atmosphere changed to just plain horrifying.

It was dark, the only light from Lance’s headlights on his car. At this time of night no one else was really driving. Lance glanced at the clock. 11:47. Close to midnight. He texted Hunk and Pidge, telling them to meet at Pidge’s dorm. Hunk said he’d bring a few games to play on the Xbox. Pidge said her roommate was out at the club so it was fine for them to come over.

Lance hated driving in the dark, especially through this woodsy area, so he cranked up his tunes and jammed until he was almost into town. But, that's when he saw a flash of white reflecting in his mirror. And as fast as it came, it was gone. Lance’s heart beat quickened, on edge. His paranoia came back all at once and started to press on the gas a little more, until he was doing seventy in a fifty five. At this point, Lance didn't care if he got pulled over or not. He just needed to get the hell out of there.

As much as he wanted to, Lance couldn't stop looking into his mirrors to see if the flash of white or something else would show up. He was shaking, hands trembling on the steering wheel. He even started chanting prayers in his mind, hoping to get to Pidge’s dorm in one piece.

Lance continued to drive, about two miles from the town. He was almost there. So close. So fucking close. Yet, so far away. Lance had a death grip on the steering wheel, booking it as fast as he could. And then...yellow. He slammed on the breaks as something bright and yellow glowed in the distance, about a hundred yards from his car. Lance gasped in shock when his car came to a halt and his body jerked forward.

“Oh my God, oh my God, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die,” Lance chanted in a low whisper, trying to catch his breath. “I should've listened to Keith and Shiro…”

A loud bang sounded from on top of Lance’s car, emitting a shrilling scream from him. His breathing was erratic, palms sweating. His knuckles were white from clenching the wheel so hard. The only thing on his mind was Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Bruce, and his family. Would he ever see his friends and family again? Would he ever see the two vampire's he loved again?

Loved.

Lance loved them. His heart ached at the thought of never seeing them again and he found himself crying as his whole body shook. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

It was silent for a while, leaving Lance to only hear the sound of his own sobs. But then he heard a loud screeching noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Lance covered his ears, tightening his jaw at the horrible noise.

He searched around, trying to see what was making that noise when suddenly, the glowing yellow light was right in front of him. He blinked through his tears, realizing they were a pair of eyes. And they were staring right at him.

Lance wiped his face, ridding himself of tears. Then he blinked twice and his heart stopped at what was in front of him. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. It couldn't be.

But it was.

It was him.

The guy from the coffee shop.

Lance swallowed, his throat running dry. The man with the long, white hair grinned sinisterly back at him. His eyes glowed like a cat's in the night. It was terrifying. And Lance couldn't move. Somehow his body was frozen, like some invisible force was holding him there.

“I-it’s you!” Lance stuttered out, voice cracking.

The guy’s face was devilish. His eyes narrowed, nothing but yellow pits of emptiness. The smirk on his face broadened, dark red lips stretched. Lance couldn't breathe.

“Hello, Lance.”

 

 

 


	9. Dammit, Lance. And Fuck You, Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a terrible person who didn't update yesterday. But, I was out of town all weekend and got home late and didn't have time to update so I'm sincerely sorry. I hope you all had a good Memorial Day weekend! 
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites so far! I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it and lot's of stuff happens. Next chapter is even better *-* 
> 
> ALSO FINAL THING: I have made a Twitter for my ao3 account!! You can follow me here: @mysticalmadniss or  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/mysticalmadniss 
> 
> I post sneak peeks, fanart, etc.) you can dm me, ask questions, send me fanart of this story (omg that'd be so cool please do that) and other stuff so yeah go follow me, mothersuckers! ^-^ xx

“Hello, Lance.”

The coffee shop guy tilted his head slightly, getting a better look at Lance who was frozen in the driver’s seat. Lance didn't know what to say. He didn't think there were any words that he could possibly say. What did you say to a guy with glowing yellow eyes that you thought was a hot customer?

But, that got him thinking. Who exactly was this man? And what did he want with Lance?

“Who are you? Wh-what do you want with me?” Lance spoke, lips trembling.

The man smiled. It didn't reach his eyes, though. It was fake, not genuine at all. There was something dark about it that made Lance uneasy. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a failed attempt at hiding his fear.

“Really? They haven't told you? My, my, what a pity,” the man tutted. “And here I thought you already knew about me. I'm gonna have to talk to Keith and Shiro about that. Honestly, how rude,” he sighed, shaking his head with disapproval. Lance raised an eyebrow. “Oh well. No time to get upset about it now. They can make it up to me later. The good thing is: I know a lot about you, Lance. And I gotta say, I'm impressed. With an attractive thing like you, it's no wonder they chose you.”

“Chose...me?”

The man raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Wait...you didn't know? Keith and Shiro pick a new “blood buddy” every decade. When they get bored or drink too much, they move on to another.”

Lance’s heart stopped. No...that couldn't be true. Could it? Keith and Shiro weren't like that. They were harmless! They'd never even touched Lance before! Lance couldn't believe the bullshit coming from this guy’s mouth. His boyfriends were kind, sweet, and gentle. They would never hurt him. At least, not on purpose.

“No,” Lance shook his head repeatedly. “You’re wrong! Keith and Shiro wouldn't do that! They're good people!”

The man laughed obnoxiously. “You really think that? They're monsters, Lance. The only thing they live for is to feed off the blood of humanity.”

“No! You’re lying!”

“Lying?” The man scoffed, an amused twinkle in his yellow eyes. “Oh, darling, I created them.”

The air in the car seemed to get thinner. Lance’s world was spinning as all the puzzles pieced together. He put two and two together and suddenly everything was clear. His heart hammered and he instinctively scrambled away but once he tried to unlock the passenger door, a force yanked him backwards.

“Oh, no you don’t,” the man said in a sing-song voice. “You’re coming with me, gorgeous.”

“Get away from me! Let me go!” Lance screamed, struggling against the force drawing him towards the vampire prince. But the force seemed to grip tighter, causing Lance to choke.

“Now is that any way to treat a prince? Honestly, you should be grateful you're still alive.” The vampire prince used some sort of power to yank Lance even closer until he was mere centimeters from the royal’s face. “Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for pretty boys such as yourself. It'd be a shame to kill something so beautiful.”

Lance cringed, flinching as the vampire flicked his tongue out, dragging it across his neck. Lance shivered, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't dare look the prince in the eye. Those eyes were haunting, cutting deep into your soul. One look left you paralyzed.

“You...you’re Prince Lotor,” Lance’s voice trembled in fear, lips quivering.

The vampire smiled, running the back of his hand across Lance’s cheek. A long, polished black nail scraped against his skin. The sensation left goosebumps on his arms. He dragged the nail across Lance’s lips, leaning in close, breath fanning across the human’s face,

“My name sounds so pretty on your tongue,” Lotor whispered, sending chills down Lance’s spine. “I can't wait to make you scream it.”

Lance choked on his own spit, blushing profusely. He didn't want to admit it, but the words made his body hot and bothered. He couldn't help it, the man’s voice was like silk. So smooth and attractive. It still didn't take away the fact that this guy was an evil, psychopathic vampire that wanted to take over the world and basically use humans as snacks, though.

That thought alone was enough to make Lance want to jump out of the car and book it back to the manor. He didn't care if Keith and Shiro told him “I told you so”. He just wanted to hug them and never doubt them again. Looking at the creepy expression on Lotor’s face didn't sit well with Lance and he found himself curious as to why the vampire prince took interest in him. Surely it was Keith and Shiro that he really wanted.

“What do you want with me?” Lance asked, wary.

Lotor’s lips quirked upwards. “Oh, my dear Lance, you'll find out soon enough.”

Before Lance could reply, he blacked out.

\---

Shiro paced across the mansion, going out of his mind. Lance had been gone for hours. It was almost three in the morning. Of course, naturally, he had jumped to conclusions, thinking the worst possible thoughts. But he drew three possible explanations. The first: Lance got into a car crash and died. The second: Lance’s phone was at critical battery and his car broke down...and he possibly died. The third: Lotor found him...and probably fucking died.

“Would you calm down? He said he would be back soon. If anything, he probably fell asleep in Pidge’s dorm,” Keith assured, shrugging. He wasn't too worried about the situation. Whereas Shiro was two seconds from calling the S.W.A.T team and vamping out on the entire town until Lance was home safely.

“I will not calm down until his ass is sleeping in our bed and unharmed!” Shiro hissed, baring his fangs.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Oo, I'm so scared!”

Shiro scowled, growling. He slammed his fist into one of their priceless vases that they got as a gift from Queen Elizabeth decades ago. Keith fought the urge to snap at him, clenching his fists silently as his boyfriend went on a rampage. He could hear shattering noises in the other room and loud groans.

“ _Ugaahh! He’s gonna wish he never left this fucking house!”_

Keith sighed, getting up off the couch to go deal with an angry Shiro. Keith hated when he got like this. Shiro was always the calm, cool, and collected one of the two. But, every once in awhile Shiro would lose his temper. And it was bad. One time Keith had to stop Shiro from ripping off the head of a squirrel in a park. Instead, Shiro sucked it dry until it looked like it got flattened by a tire and then chucked it against the playground slide. Let’s just say the two never went back to that park again.

Light on his feet, Keith gingerly made his way towards the library where he heard Shiro swearing, only to find him chucking books everywhere. Keith huffed, letting his eyes roll up to the ceiling.

“Shiro,” he called.

Nothing.

Shiro grunted, slamming a book into the wall. Keith couldn't tell what novel it was, but he was gonna kill him if it was one of his Oscar Wilde stories. Once Shiro stopped, chest heaving, Keith bent down to pick up a few books that were victims of the older vampire’s tantrum. Luckily, none were his favorites. Most were just medical textbooks, dictionaries, and a couple of mythology books.

“Shiro, I know you're worried and upset, but you can't take it out on my library. It did nothing wrong,” Keith said, completely serious and a bit sad that his favorite room was now a mess. Shiro grumbled, apologizing under his breath. Keith gave him a half smile. “He’ll come home. Have some faith, will you?”

Shiro met Keith’s eyes, sorrowful and worried. “I know..I just— what if he’s in trouble? I have this weird feeling in my gut. Something's wrong, Keith. I just know it.”

Keith hummed thoughtfully. “Alright, then text Pidge or Hunk and ask ‘em if he's there.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, scrambling for his phone. He yanked it out of his back pocket and quickly typed out a text to Pidge. His fingers were shaking over the screen so he had to retype it a few times before sending it. He doubted that either of them were awake at this time, but he held his breath in high hopes.

It was about two minutes before he finally got a text back. Shiro was still holding his breath, crossing his fingers. Every ounce of his being hoped and prayed that Lance was there or on his way home. He bit his lip, mustering up the courage to look down at the new message.

From: Pidge Holt

_‘Um? Lance never came over? We just figured he decided to stay home… is something wrong??? .-.’_

Shiro dropped the phone.

Keith came over to him, starting to finally get worried. If the look on Shiro’s face was anything to go by, something was very wrong. Which only made Keith more anxious. He grabbed the phone off the ground, opening up the messages and when he read the text his mouth fell open.

“No...this can’t be happening.” Keith shook his head, trying to convince himself that it wasn't what he thought it was. He turned to Shiro for confirmation. “You don't think…?”

Shiro nodded slowly, face pale. “Lotor–”

“–he found him.”

\---

Cold. Dark. Blurry. Lance’s body quivered, jolting when an agonizing shock of pain numbed his senses. He felt paralyzed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move a muscle. A magnetic force was weighing him down. Some type of magic.

Lance was still out of it, not totally registering what was happening around him. He thought he was at home, considering how dark the room was. And the furniture was of similar taste to Keith and Shiro’s. Old fashioned yet elegant. But this was not home. When that finally processed through his head, he tried to fling himself out of the bed he was lying in.

Except, his body wouldn't move. Lance’s anxiety was off the charts now. The sound of a door sliding open startled him, eyes flickering to a figure in a cloak. The figure looked up slightly, revealing glowing yellow eyes similar to Lotor’s.

Lance swallowed thickly as the figure drew closer. Their hands were veiny and a pale, almost purple color. Like they didn't get enough oxygen. Long, brittle fingers reached out from underneath the protection of the cloak, forming a dark black and purple ball of something Lance had no idea what was. It looked like a type of energy or electric currents moving together. It was in no way comforting, especially when it was so close to him.

“Good,” a croaky voice spoke. “You’re awake.”

“What—where am I?! Who are you?!”

The cloaked figure lowered their hood, looking very irritated. “I liked you better when you were unconscious,” they muttered.

The voice was very grave and obviously female. It reminded Lance of those creepy old ladies in horror movies. And the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The cloaked figure had long white hair, yellow eyes, purple-y pale skin, and two red marks that ran down both sides of their face.

“Do you work for Lotor? Are you a vampire? What's that black and purple energy ball thingy in your hands?” Lance asked, nervous and curious. He talked way too much when he was nervous. It was an unfortunate flaw that often made people annoyed. This cloaked figure was no exception.

“Do you always ask this many questions? My, you’re irritating,” they said, rubbing their temples. Lance smiled sheepishly. “My name is Haggar. I'm a witch and yes, I work for Prince Lotor. That “black and purple energy ball thingy” is black magic. Now it's my turn to ask questions. And trust me, I'll know if you lie.”

“Oh, o-okay. Cool.”

Haggar pursed her lips, no trace of any emotion on her face. Lance had to admit she was kind of scary. Like, really scary. The dark magic and witchy thing made it even more so. Lance had no problem being around Allura; she was a nice witch. But Lance was convinced Haggar was definitely the wicked witch of the west.

He was trying to keep his cool but when Haggar moved the ball of dark magic over his head, he slowly began to lose it. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, a liquid form of his panic. His whole body oozed of fear. Haggar could probably smell it.

The dark magic swirling above his head was hypnotizing. The black and purple colors swished around in waves, flowing in and out of each other. It was, dare he say it, relaxing. If he didn't know that he was kidnapped by a psychopathic, evil vampire and that a creepy witch lady was right next to him, it might have put him to sleep. Unfortunately, he was petrified and wishing Shiro and Keith found him soon. Or escape somehow.

“Now, tell me, how did you meet The Champion and his little friend?” Haggar asked, keeping the magic above him. He suspected she was using it as some sort of lie detector.

“The...Champion? Who’s The Champion?”

Haggar’s eyes flickered with surprise. “Oh? You don't know? Well…”

_~~~~~_

_November 15th, 1887  
London, England_

_Shiro’s back arched off the bed, sucking in a breath at the shock that ran through his body. His lips trembled, dry and cracked. With erratic breathing, he cried out in pain. Everything hurt. The magic stung inside his veins, the sensation so great that he blacked out a few times. Shiro gripped the edge of the bed, a blood-curdling scream erupting from his throat as the intensity increased._

_Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill over. But Haggar wouldn't stop. She was testing his limits. Seeing if he could withstand the power that flowed through his bloodstream. They needed a secret weapon. A supernatural vampire with ten times the power, black magic in their veins. The Galra had tried hundreds of candidates, but none were capable. All were too weak and died as a lab experiment. Just a voodoo doll to be pricked and poked at until there was too much damage done. Every experiment they had conducted had failed. Yet, Shiro was lasting longer than any of the others._

_That fact gave the Galra hope. Which meant Shiro was losing his. He was slowly reaching his limit, finally succumbing to the torture of dark magic. His muscles were weak, unable to lift his limbs. He was shaking uncontrollably, sweating buckets. He was positive he had a high fever from all the stress he’d been put under._

_“Incredible…” Haggar muttered, impressed with Shiro’s capability. “No one has survived this far.”_

_Shiro grit his teeth, baring his fangs. “If I do survive this, I'm gonna use my power to kill you first.”_

_Haggar scoffed. “You're in no position to threaten me, fledgling.”_

_Just to prove her point, she sent another wave of dark magic rippling into Shiro’s abdomen. It stung, scorching the skin and flesh from the inside. The new vampire cried out, hissing. This time, it felt like his soul left his body. He saw black dots in his vision, fighting to stay conscious. Any more torment and it was likely he’d never wake up. Shiro wasn't sure how much more of this he could endure._

_“I..won't..give up,” Shiro seethed, breathless._

_“You're foolish, boy,” Haggar said. “You will never escape.”_

_Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed a couple times, flickering back open, using all of the will power he had left to stay conscious. Haggar waved her hands in a circular motion, conjuring up as much dark magic as she could before hurdling it into Shiro’s chest. His immortal heart froze, stopping altogether. Haggar squinted, not sensing his pulse anymore. She sighed, disappointed._

_Then, all at once, Shiro jolted forward gasping. Sweat soaked his entire body. His eyes glowed lavender, like a lilac blooming in the spring. A pale crimson mark appeared across his nose and a small patch of hair turned white, a result from the immense stress and torture. Dark magic coursed through his veins, an unexplainable amount of power taking over him. He leaped from the bed, cornering Haggar. Her yellow eyes were wide, clearly shocked by the result of her experiments._

_Shiro reached a hand out, gripping her throat tightly between his fingers. She choked, gasping for breath, but Shiro just squeezed more. It was like something possessed his body. His inner demons taking control with the newfound powers. It was exhilarating._

_He wanted revenge. He wanted to destroy the king of the Galra, Zarkon, and his son, Prince Lotor. He wanted to save Keith and get the hell out of this place. He wanted to attack. Rip apart the army with his bare hands. But he couldn't do it alone._

_“Shiro! Stop!” A voice shouted. He didn't know that voice...or did he? It kind of sounded familiar. Shiro turned around and in the room was a beautiful girl with long white hair and dark skin. Her eyes were the bluest thing he’d ever seen, putting the sky and any body of water to shame. “Go save Keith. I’ll take care of Haggar.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name is Allura. I’m going to help you, Champion.”_

\---

“Allura! Open up! It’s Shiro and Keith!”

The door swung open, a disheveled looking Allura standing there. Her white hair was tied into a messy bun, dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

“What’s wrong?” She looked behind Shiro’s shoulder to see a distraught Keith pacing back and forth. “Where’s Lance?”

“He’s gone. Something happened to him. We think Lotor may have took him,” Shiro explained.

Allura’s eyes went wide. She waved the boys inside her small apartment, closing the door behind them. The boys followed her into the little living room, a couch on one side and a TV mounted on the other. A coffee table sat in the middle. The witch motioned for them to sit and left them to go prepare some tea in the kitchen. She came back with three mugs, sipping on her own.

“Okay, tell me what happened. Don't leave out any details. It'll help me to know everything,” Allura said.

The boys nodded, explaining how Lance left the house last night saying he was going to hang out with Pidge and Hunk, but never came back. He showed Allura the text from Pidge and the witch nodded, eyes filled with concern.

“Do you think you can track him?” Keith asked.

Allura contemplated, unsure of her abilities. “I really don't know. My magic hasn't been the best. I can sure try, though.”

“Please. Do anything you can,” Shiro insisted.

Allura nodded. “Let me go get my crystals.”

Allura left to another room to grab her crystals. The crystals were harborers of magic. They enhanced power, extracted it, or contained it. Allura used them for tracking spells or stronger spells that she couldn't do solely on her own.

The crystals were a beautiful turquoise color and glowed when activated by magic. Allura came back with a little antique box, intricate carvings in the wood. She opened the box, revealing three crystals rested upon a cushioned interior.

“These can help track Lance?” Shiro wondered aloud.

Allura nodded. “Yes. These crystals will enhance my power and it will hopefully be enough to find Lance.”

She grabbed one from the box, setting the box on the coffee table. Allura carefully gripped it in her hands, murmuring to herself. The crystal began to glow, the excess light flowing out between the gaps of her fingers. Shiro and Keith hid their face, avoiding the blinding light.

When Allura was done, the crystal’s glow dimmed, but still was lit. The witch grabbed another crystal, repeating the same process until all the crystals were lit. She lined them up on the coffee table, making sure they were even.

“Okay. I need you both to touch a crystal and think of Lance. Every thought of him you can. His facial expressions, your time together, everything. All the thoughts of him up until he left last night. The crystal will process it and if it can find Lance, an image of him will appear. Try to take in as much of the image as you can. Look at all the details. It will help us tell where he is,” Allura explained.

Shiro and Keith nodded, placing their hands on the crystals. The crystals started to shine a bit brighter, illuminating the room in an aqua glow. Allura worried her lip between her teeth, hoping with every fiber of her being that this worked. If it didn't, she didn't know what they would do. Lotor could be impossible to find, he was constantly moving around. The last time she had saw him was in London and that was decades ago. He could be anywhere now.

The vampire's thought about everything they could of Lance. From the curves of his smile to the swirls of brown in his eyes. They thought of his lean body, thin and muscular. They thought of his sensitive heart, how he always put others before himself. How he told jokes to try and hide how he really felt. How he didn't like people knowing when he's sad because he didn't want anyone worrying about him.

They thought of his skin, dark and beautiful. Of his soft, brown hair. Of his kind and gentle nature, caring for anyone and everyone. They thought of his compassion for other people and his determination to make them happy no matter what. They thought of his stubbornness, how he could set his mind on something and no one could change it. Just...Lance. Lance, Lance, Lance.

Every thought and emotion swirled through their minds like a whirlpool, every piece getting sucked into the vortex that was the crystals. They obtained all of the information, reading it and analyzing Lance’s location.

Shiro and Keith kept thinking, up until the very last memory of him walking out the door, stress clear in his expression and body language. They thought of his far away look, mind somewhere else. They thought of his frown, lips chapped and cut from biting it all the time. The memory of him slamming the door shut behind him registered into the crystals and made the two vampire's feel even more worried and concerned about Lance’s well being. They couldn't lose him.

Lance was everything to them. They had never cared for someone as much as they did for Lance. When he came into their life, things were brighter. Happier. Wholesome. Things felt...right. And now he was getting tangled up in their dark pasts. Lance didn't deserve that. He didn't need to be dragged into this mess. They just had to hope their instincts about Lotor kidnapping him were incorrect.

But, when the crystal flickered and burst with light, encompassing the entire room in blue, that hope was crushed. Because in the image sent to them from the crystal, Lance was cuffed to a laboratory table, eyes squeezed shut and a familiar figure was looming over him. Watching closer, Shiro noticed Lance was crying. He looked scared to death.

Keith noticed it too and cringed as old memories came flooding in. His chest stung as he watched Lance being tortured. Dark magic was striking into his body, just as they did with Shiro. Keith clenched his fists, body hot and filling with rage.

The image faded from their minds and the crystals went dim, the light diminishing. Keith and Shiro stumbled backwards at the loss of powerful magic, blinking with surprise as they came back to reality.

Shiro swallowed thickly, a lump in his throat. His voice cracked with his next words. “We need to go. Lotor has Lance...and they’re experimenting.” 


	10. Lotor is a Cliché Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my favorite chapter of this story so far! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. This chapter is ridiculously, deliciously, painfully good. The climax shall commence! 
> 
> P.S. I renamed the chapter titles and you might wanna go back and look at them cos they're funny af. 
> 
> Without furtherado, here is your Monday update. 
> 
> Xx mysticalmadness

“ _Ahh_!”

Another jolt. Another pulsating jerk of power inflicted into his body. Lance couldn't take it anymore. His body stung, his eyes burned, his chest ached. He was falling apart. Mentally and physically.

“You are strong, human,” Haggar commented. “Just like The Champion.”

Lance grit his teeth. “His name is _Shiro_. And he’s gonna come and kick your ass just like he did a hundred and thirty years ago.”

Haggar scowled, sending another wave of dark magic into Lance’s chest. He could feel his heart stinging, pleading for the witch to stop. Lance wasn't sure he could survive much longer. The dark magic was corrupting his heart, spreading like cancer.

“If he does,” Haggar started, a wicked grin spreading on her lips. “we’ll have a new weapon to use against him. Wouldn't that be entertaining? Watching you kill your own lover. With this much dark magic, you could wipe out an entire city.”

The witch’s words were vicious. They taunted, haunting and plaguing Lance’s mind. The pain he was feeling was no match for this psychological torture. More than anything, he wanted to break down and sob. His face was already stained with tears. But now, everything was cried out and all he wanted to do was scream. Scream and scream until there was nothing left. Until his throat went dry and his body gave in. Until he was numb.

“Stop! Shut up!” Lance cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’d kill without remorse. One after the other–”

“–shut up! Shut up!”

“–you won't be able to control it. It’ll be in your nature–”

“Stop! _Stop, stop, stop_!”

“–a bloodlusting _monster_.”

“ _ **Shut up**_!” Lance screamed, yanking out all the restraints tying him down. His vision was red, body moving on its own accord. His hands raised to his head, yanking on his hair. Lance crumbled to the ground, crouched on his heels. Tears gushed down his face, hands holding his head tightly, trying to block out the world. “ _Shut up, shut up_!”

A dark force surrounded Lance like a forcefield. Haggar staggered backwards, yellow eyes wide with a mixture of fear, astonishment, and excitement. Lance’s fear was triggering the magic that was now stored within him. It was protecting him. A barrier of black energy, encompassing him inside a bubble.

“Incredible…” Haggar muttered, watching Lance subconsciously use magic. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. “He’s capable of harnessing the dark magic bestowed into his veins. His body is acting as a host. How fascinating…I must alert Prince Lotor. We’ve finally found our secret weapon.”

\---

“So let me get this straight,” Pidge started, trying to process everything. “Lance was kidnapped by an evil vampire with anime hair who wants to take over the world and use humans as his personal snacks and his witchy minion is trying to make him a superhuman weapon with magical powers for his army?”

“More or less, yes, exactly,” Shiro confirmed.

“And we need your guys’ help to infiltrate his secret hideout and rescue Lance. You’re tech savvy, correct?” Allura asked. Pidge and Hunk nodded. “Perfect. We’ll need you two to hack into the security systems and shut down any protection barriers.”

Pidge shrugged. “Alright. It may take us a bit to figure out the technology, though. It may be more advanced than ours.”

Hunk’s eyes bulged out of his head. “Us?! When did I ever consent to going to the spooky vampire place?”

“Would you rather Lance become a murderous killing machine and end up as a tasty vampire treat?” Pidge asked rhetorically. Hunk opened his mouth but instantly shut it again, smartly deciding to keep quiet. “Yeah, that's what I thought. So is it just gonna be the five of us? Cause I’m not sure two vampires, two humans, and one witch can take down an army.”

“Actually...we do have one other person who’s gonna help us,” Shiro said, a playful smile stretching across his lips. “He’s quite...eccentric. But he's extremely useful, trust me.”

Everyone turned to look at Shiro with the same uneasy expression. Shiro’s smile only grew wider.

\---

“You want me to help? Well fiddle my skiddles, I’m honored! Wait a tick...do I get to use my handy dandy butcher knife? ‘Cause I’d love ta really chop up those Galra bastards!”

“Sure, Coran,” Shiro said, an amused smile on his face. Keith was having a hard time not laughing and Allura was already frustrated with the crazy butcherman. Pidge looked bored and Hunk kept staring at the juicy slabs of meat in the shop.

“Can we go now? We still don't know the location of Lotor’s hideout and my crystals will only last so long,” Allura said, urgent.

“Yeah, let's get going. If we don't find him soon, I'm gonna go out of my mind,” Keith added.

For the first part of their trip, Allura used her crystals kind of as a GPS. When they got closer, the crystals would start to glow brighter and brighter and show images of Lance and the room or building he was in. So far, they'd only seen a room with grey walls and old fashioned furniture. What they really needed to see was the outside, but Allura couldn't will the magic to show it.

They ended up taking Hunk’s orange hippie van because it seated everyone and had enough space for Lance and some supplies. In the trunk was a few backpacks containing some essential items. Food, water, computers, cables, chargers, weapons, and just in case—iron stakes. Allura also had some magical witch stuff–like extra crystals, some enchanted items, holy water, and some potions that temporarily knocked out vampires.

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Hunk asked as Shiro drove like a madman down the highway.

“Rescue Lance. Get the hell out of there. Hopefully survive,” Shiro replied, dead serious.

Hunk felt his stomach get queasy, panic taking over. “That's it?! We’re just gonna wing it?! Oh no, guys, I think I'm gonna be sick.”

Pidge shot Hunk a warning look. “Don't you dare projectile vomit in this van, Hunk. You hear me? Don’t. You. Dare.”

“No promises, Pidgling.” Hunk was slowly paling, a green tint to his cheeks. “Someone please come up with a plan so I can stop dying back here.”

Keith jumped into Hunk’s rescue...at least, that's what he thought. “Alright, here's the plan: Pidge, you’re gonna hack into the security systems and shut down all protection barriers or booby traps Lotor may have set up. Once you do that, Shiro and I will go look for Lance and Allura will handle Witch Haggar so we can escape. Hunk, you and Coran are gonna be the bait and hold off the guards so we can all get in and get out.”

Hunk blinked, face paling even more than before. “Excuse me? Did you just say ‘bait’? Nuh uh, no way, José! Not happening. No thanks. I think I'll just wait in the van.”

Keith shot Hunk an icy glare. “No. You’re coming with us. We can't do this without you, Hunk. You've gotta fight off the guards. Coran will help you. He’s an expert with knives.”

“Y’know, that's not in the least bit comforting.”

“Sorry,” Keith apologized, not sounding at all sorry.

Before Hunk could complain anymore, Allura gasped, causing Shiro to swerve the car. Everyone turned to look at the witch who was holding a glowing crystal in the palm of her hand. An image reflected onto the stone. This time, the picture showed Lance passed out on a huge bed, a few wires still hooked up to him. It wasn't the laboratory they saw before, but what looked to be a bedroom.

“Hey! Look! There's a window!” Pidge pointed out, finger indicating the window in the image. She squinted, pushing her glasses up higher onto her face. “There's an old road sign that says Highway 98 on it by some trees and a gravel road! Hunk, look up where the old Highway 98 is.”

Hunk quickly typed into his phone, reading off the location on Google Maps. They hooked his phone up to the front as a GPS, listening to the artificial intelligent speaker to tell them where to go. Shiro was booking it down the road, driving well over the speed limit. He didn't care if they got pulled over or into an accident. He could compel the police officer into letting him off with a warning and he and Keith healed quickly and their blood could heal the others too.

All Shiro cared about was getting to Lance as quickly as possible and never letting him go. He wanted to cradle the human in his arms and make sweet, delicious love to him over and over again to show how much he cared. Shiro figured Keith was feeling the same way. Or he was thinking about ripping Lotor’s head off and staking him through the heart. Either way, it was out of his deep affection for the human.

“Turn left in 0.25 miles. Your destination will be on the right,” the GPS’ voice said.

Shiro sharply turned to the left, getting onto the old highway. It was surrounded by trees and winded up a hill. Everyone was anxiously staring out the windows to see if they could spot any kind of building. There was only a few houses along the road. Most of the area was vacant because no one needed to use the highway anymore.

“Does anyone see anything yet?” Shiro asked, driving slow now.

“No...just a few houses. I doubt Lotor has Lance in a house, though. Besides, all these houses look like they're used by actual people. There's a trampoline at that house,” Keith pointed to the springy toy of happiness. “I can't see Lotor and Haggar bouncing around like a kid.”

Pidge and Hunk snickered from the back seat and Coran looked a little amused as well. Allura, however, looked in no mood to joke. Keith was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, even though he was terrified out of his mind. Normally, he wasn't the one to crack a joke in the middle of a serious situation, but he deemed it necessary for his own sanity.

“There's a dirt road coming up,” Pidge stated. “Let's turn in there and see if anything’s there.”

Shiro nodded, turning onto the dirt road as Pidge said. It was a bit bumpy and the orange hippie van rocked back and forth, making it feel like they were in an earthquake. They drove for a good five minutes before Coran’s voice shrieked, nearly causing Shiro to wreck the van.

“There! I see the Highway 98 sign!” Coran announced, sounding way too proud of himself. Shiro pulled over, quickly jumping out of the van and grabbed a backpack out of the trunk. Keith did the same, following suit behind his boyfriend. Allura grabbed her crystals and potions, shoving them into a bag. Pidge started to set up her computer and Hunk grabbed his phone.

“There's nothing here. Pidge, are you sure you read the sign right?” Hunk asked, looking at the mass of trees and lack of a building.

“I'm sure I did,” Pidge affirmed, but her tone made it sound like she was doubting herself a bit, too. That is, until Allura spoke up.

The witch was walking around outside of the car, squeezing the crystal in one hand. Her eyes were shut, as if meditating.

“There is powerful magic here. They have a cloaking spell over their hideout. And there's a source inside giving off very dark, strong magic. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's almost as if…” Allura trailed off, mind reeling.

“As if what?” Keith asked, urgent and scared.

“Nothing...nevermind. It's nothing.”

“Well, can you break the cloaking spell? Or is your magic too weak?” Shiro came over, saving Allura from answering Keith’s question. She didn't want to freak him out any more than he already was. Instead, she turned to Shiro, who awaited an answer.

“I'm not sure. I may need your vampiric strength. Channel it into my crystal,” Allura ordered and Shiro did so. His big hands wrapped around the stone and it slowly started to glow. It shimmered and turned a dark purple color. “I hope this works.”

Shiro and Keith watched as Allura murmured a spell while holding the crystal. She was walking along a line of trees, like the crystal was showing her where the hideout was located. Then, the trees vanished and in its place was now a giant, crumbling castle. It looked like it hadn't been used in years.

“Woah. That's— wow,” Keith breathed out.

“Lotor is such a cliché bastard,” Allura scoffed.

“That's the place? The tech can't be too hard to crack, then. I’ll need a minute to hack into the system,” Pidge said, nonchalant. Her fingers flew across her keyboard, typing in some mumbo jumbo no one understood except Hunk. “Alright. I'm in.”

Keith stared at her with disbelief. “You already did it? Damn, that was fast.”

Pidge shrugged. “It was nothing. This vampire may be evil, but he sucks at security operations.”

“Well, let’s go. Pidge, will you be okay on your own here?” Shiro asked, concerned for her safety.

His leadership skills were really shining through on this rescue mission. He could take charge in situations like this, acting somewhat like a dad. He wanted everyone to be safe and was concerned for their well-being. Like a mama bear with her cubs.

Pidge nodded, taking a seat in the trunk of the van. Her computer now had access to all the cameras inside the castle and sensory input. Anything that might trigger an alarm, she was aware of. If something was coming or she needed to issue a warning to everyone, they all had microchips in their ears so they could communicate.

The rest of the gang left to walk the distance to the old castle. It was a few hundred yards away from where the van was parked, and they walked through where the magical barrier used to be.

The castle was your stereotypical kind of castle. It was made of stone, looking like it came out of a medieval times adventure book. There was huge wooden doors at the front entrance and the architecture was crumbling, cracks running through the stones. Part of a tower was completely gone, like the roof got ripped off by Mother Nature. There was no moat with alligators or sharks, though...unfortunately. Keith was a bit disappointed.

Guarding the front was about a dozen Galran soldiers, dressed in intimidating suits of armor. They had blades at their sides with runes forged into them. The symbol of the Galra clan. Just looking at it gave Shiro and Keith horrible flashbacks. It made them want to get to Lance all the more faster.

“Okay. Hunk, Coran, get your stakes and knives ready. When I give the signal, you two are gonna distract them and take them out while Keith, Allura, and I sneak inside,” Shiro instructed, determined and focused. Keith looked ready to kill, stanced by his side. Allura’s lip was curled, blue eyes a stormy ocean.

Hunk was filled with fear, but nodded anyway. He would be brave. For Lance. For his best friend who was counting on him. Hunk couldn't even imagine what those creepy bloodsuckers might be doing to his precious friend. He didn't want to imagine. It would hurt too much. All he needed to do was fight. Fight for Lance’s freedom.

Shiro, Keith, and Allura quickly walked alongside the castle, sneaking around back. Hunk and Coran charged towards the soldiers, who lifted their blades when they laid eyes on them. Hunk gulped, looking to Shiro for some sort of sign. Something to settle his nerves and get him into battle mode.

“Wait...what's the signal?!” Hunk panicked, looking to Coran for an answer. But all the mustached butchman did was shrug.

Shiro waved his hand and Hunk took that as the signal, running forwards with a stake gripped tightly in one hand and a knife in the other. Coran was making weird battle cries, before slashing off one of the soldier’s arms with his giant butcher knife.

“ _Aaaahhh_! _Hiya_!” Coran shouted, going ballistic. He was leaping one way, chopping another. Blood was everywhere. Screams filled the air.

Hunk watched in awe and then started to copy Coran’s movements. He charged forward as a soldier ran towards him, right into his iron stake. The vampire wailed and disintegrated before Hunk’s eyes. He blinked, shocked at how easy it was to kill them.

“Alright, you sons of bitches, come at me!”

Hunk cracked his knuckles and neck before slipping into the bloodbath of vampires. He was slicing and stabbing every which way, praying that he didn't get bit or hurt. Usually, Hunk got sick at the sight of blood, so he was surprised when he didn't with so much blood at his feet and on his clothes.

“Did we kill them all?” Hunk asked, looking around at the mess they made. All the vampires had disintegrated after being staked. The blood was from the knives’ damage.

“I think so. Well, quiznak, that was fun! C’mon, let's go fight off some more inside. Then we can meet up with the others when they've got Lance,” Coran said, opening the big wooden doors. Hunk didn't know how he could be so chipper at a time like this.

\---

The castle was dark inside, the only light from a few arch windows and areas where the stone was gone, cracked and crumbled. Keith and Shiro had split up from Allura who went to go find Haggar. Haggar and Allura had a bad past. They were like the good witch and the wicked witch. Their views on magic and rights were entirely different. They had opposing morals which contradicted each other a lot in the past.

Before Shiro and Keith were even captured by Lotor, Allura was part of the Galra clan. She was Haggar’s apprentice. Almost everything she learned was from her father, though. Haggar was good friends with Allura’s father and they grew up together, learning Altean magic, the most powerful and oldest magic practiced.

But everything changed when Haggar wanted to join the Galra clan, betraying Allura and her father. They convinced the witch that their clan would be the most powerful and that they could use Haggar’s magic to its fullest potential. They made Haggar believe that Altean magic was not nearly as useful as the dark magic they used, that it was outdated and past its time.

However, that could not be farther from the truth. Altean magic was the lifeblood of all power. It was the first of its kind and took years to master. It was the most complex, robust kind of magic ever known. Dark magic came at a price. It stripped away at your humanity the more you used it, consuming you heart and soul. It made you merciless. A monster.

Haggar left without a trace of guilt, leaving everything that ever loved her behind. She let her greed for power lead her actions and the consequence was losing Allura’s trust and respect. It became even worse when Haggar helped Lotor and Zarkon kill Allura’s father. At the time, he was the only one standing in the way of their twisted plans for humanity. So they eliminated him. Allura was forced to join their army, held captive by Lotor who treated her like a slave, using her for her magic.

But when Shiro and Keith were kidnapped by Lotor, Allura saw her opportunity and held onto it like a lifeline. She plotted her escape and Shiro’s power from the experiments only helped it play out better. With the dark magic running up one of his arms, he could easily attack. So Keith and his vampiric powers, Shiro with a dark magic arm, and Allura with Altean magic was enough to slay King Zarkon and leave the Galra clan in ruins, getting away while they could.

“Do you..” Keith started, breaking the silence. His voice was straining. “Do you think we’ll make it in time?”

Shiro stopped, looking at Keith incredulously. “Keith...don’t talk like that. We’re gonna save him. He– he’s strong.” Shiro sounded like he was trying to convince himself, though. His doubts were slowly peeking out. “He’ll make it. He’s Lance. Lance is smart and brave and strong and I know he’s tough. Nothing can crack him.”

“I know. I know that. I just can't help but feel like it's our fault, y’know?” Keith looked down, guilt eating him alive. “We brought him into this mess. We let him move in and let him into our lives without even thinking of the consequences. He could be having a wonderful life right now, experiencing college parties and traveling with friends, but look at him now! He’s being tortured and experimented on by a fucking twisted clan of vampires, Shiro! We were supposed to protect him, to make sure nothing bad ever happened to him!”

Shiro put on a pained smile, wrapping Keith up into a comforting hug. He stroked his long, black hair, whispering soothing things into his ear as Keith cried into his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. We’re gonna find him in this death trap and we’re gonna kick Lotor’s pale ass to the curb. We’re gonna get the fuck out of here and when we get home, we’re going to show Lance how much we love him,” Shiro promised, kissing Keith’s forehead.

“I love him so much, Shiro.”

“I know. I love him, too. I can't wait to spend more time with him. That bastard hasn't let us all have that much time together. We haven't even been on a date,” Shiro said, frowning. He wanted to find Lotor and rip his head off for taking away their Lance.

“When this is over, we’re taking Lance out on a proper date and showering him with love. This mess shouldn't of even happened. He doesn't deserve this. We have to make it up to him,” Keith concluded.

Shiro nodded. “Agreed. Now, let’s go make Lotor wish he’d never existed.”

\---

  
“Awh, how cute, your knights in shining armor are coming to your rescue. That makes you the beautiful damsel in distress,” Lotor said, mockingly batting his eyelashes at Lance. Lotor was watching Shiro and Keith navigate their way through the castle over a monitor. Lance was tied to a King size bed with red sheets. Wires and tubes were poked into his skin, blood being drawn for Haggar to run some tests on. The witch had told Lotor about Lance’s abilities to withstand black magic being inside him.

Now they were taking advantage of that knowledge and planned to make him their human weapon in their army. Lance was beyond terrified, but with all the blood being drained from his body, he couldn't fight anymore. He was weak, losing his strength with every ounce of blood he lost. Any more and he would pass out. His head already felt light and dizzy.

“I wonder what they’ll do when they find out you're going to be the cause of their destruction. They love you, but little do they know they’re going to fear you.” Lotor tilted Lance’s head up to look him in the eye. “You'll be more of a monster than they are.”

Lance grit his teeth, shaking his head away from Lotor’s touch. “They aren't monsters, Lotor. You are. And you're the one who should be scared. Because they're gonna fuck you up.”

Lotor laughed obnoxiously. “Been there, done that, honey. Who do you think Turned them? I'm their Sire, they'll do anything I tell them to. Oh, how we used to have so much fun together. They begged for me, craved me. Pleaded for me to fuck them. Tell me, Lance, have they fucked you?”

Lance’s blood was boiling. “You’re lying...they hate you! Why would they— no, they wouldn’t..”

Lotor rolled his eyes, scoffing amusedly. “You don't sound too sure, darling. Doubting your oh-so perfect boyfriends now, are we? Let me make something clear to you, human: Takashi and Keith are not who you think they are. They’re vampires. They crave and feast on the blood of humans, deceive them, and kill them. They get little ‘blood buddies’ to drink from and fuck until they get tired of them and suck the life out of their pathetic, weak bodies.” Lotor leaned in close, whispering into Lance’s ear, “And they are connected to me more than you will ever be. So, no, I'm not lying and they're not going to save you. Besides, it's much too late for that now. Once we fill your blood with dark magic, you will rip them apart at my command and lead my army to conquer all of humanity.”

Lance swallowed thickly, shaking violently under Lotor. He could see black dots in his vision, too much blood leaving his body. Finally, Lotor took out the needle and tube that was sucking out Lance’s blood. Then, he got up and left the room, leaving Lance to wait for his life to end.

When Lotor returned, he had the bag of Lance’s blood, but this time it wasn't a cherry red, it was dark purple and slightly shimmering. Lance’s eyes widened when Lotor hooked up a new needle and tube to his arm, filling his body with his new colored blood. He assumed it was his blood enchanted with dark magic. A lot of it. More than what was already in his body. With this much dark magic flowing through his body, he wasn't sure if he could control himself. He wasn't sure what would become of him. And that was terrifying.

What was even more terrifying, was that Keith and Shiro were bound to find him soon and by then, he was already going to be a weapon for the Galra and could potentially kill them. Lance could accidentally murder the loves of his life and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He'd have to live with the fact he murdered his boyfriends for the rest of his life. Lance couldn't imagine a life without them. A life where he was the reason they were gone.

Lance couldn't help it anymore, he was sobbing. He had cried more in the past twenty four hours than he ever had in his life. Lance wasn't really a crier. He hid his pain through jokes and smiles, but sometimes he couldn't put up an act anymore and had to have a mental breakdown. This was one of those times. And it was the worst one he ever went through.

The room felt like it was spinning, everything was blurry. Lotor’s face was just a blob of pale purple and bright yellow. Lance’s head hurt, pounding like Thor’s hammer against his skull. His heart and chest stung, like a thousand bees were stinging him at once. He couldn't move his body at first, but after a moment it moved on its own, tugging against the restraints holding him down.

Lance was positive he was hallucinating when he saw Keith and Shiro in the room. They had burst into the room and Lance could barely make out their faces with the black dots in his vision, but it was definitely them. He smiled weakly, blacking out for a second. Lance came back to reality, shocked to still see his boyfriends, holding stakes up threateningly at Lotor.

Lotor undid Lance’s restraints, yanking him out of the bed, pressing a blade up to his throat. Lance sobered up then, eyes wide and fearful. Keith and Shiro narrowed their eyes, gripping their stakes tighter.

“Come any closer, and I’ll slit his throat right here, right now,” Lotor warned.

Keith and Shiro back away, lowering their stakes cautiously. Shiro growled, “Let him go, Lotor.”

“Calm down, Takashi. I won't hurt him...if you cooperate.”

“What do you want?” Shiro asked, sounding impatient.

“What makes you think I want something? I have all I need. Honestly, Takashi, you haven't changed a bit,” Lotor laughed, a glint of something in his eyes.

Shiro scowled. “Don't call me that.”

Lotor smirked. “Why? You used to love it when I breathed that into your ear. If I recall, it never failed to make you come. I bet your body still shudders when I say it. Such a pretty name. _Takashi, Takashi_.”

Shiro sucked in a breath of air, going red in the face. Keith looked murderous, ready to pounce if it wasn't for the knife held to Lance’s throat. Lance was finally starting to process everything. He didn't feel dizzy anymore and the stuff Lotor told him was starting to sound true.

“Just give us Lance, you piece of shi-”

“–Ah, ah, no swearing, Takashi. I’ll give you Lance, but only on one condition.”

Shiro looked frustrated, worried, and curious all in one. Keith was practically seething, face the color of fresh blood. He was going to snap any second.

“What condition?” Keith hissed.

Lotor grinned wickedly. “Let me Turn him. If you let me Turn him, I'll let him go and you can all be disgustingly lovey-dovey for an eternity.”

Lance jerked up at this, but for some reason he couldn't speak. It was like a force was controlling him. Lance assumed it was one of Lotor’s weird powers. He wanted to tell Keith and Shiro what power was already in his veins and that if he was a vampire, he’d be an unstoppable monster for Lotor’s army, but he couldn't. Lance wanted to scream, but he couldn't. It was agonizing.

“No! We’ll never let you Turn, Lance,” Shiro shook his head.

Lotor rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Lance, slowly pushing the knife to the skin on his neck. “It’s either I Turn him...or I kill him. Take your pick.”

Keith and Shiro paled. Keith shook his head violently. “No...you can't do that! You can't! I won't let you!” He leapt towards the vampire prince, about to rip out his perfect mane of white hair. But before he could, Shiro wrapped his arm around the younger vampire’s waist, pulling him back. Keith struggled in Shiro’s grip, thrashing about. “Let me go! I’m gonna rip that bastard’s face off and feed it to him! Fuckin’ shit– let me go!”

“Keith.”

“Put me down, Takashi Shirogane!”

“ _Keith_!”

“What?!”

“You can't win this. There's no way around it. Do you want Lance to _die_?” Shiro asked, emphasizing his words. “ _Do you_?”

“No! No...of course not. But he...he dies either way, Shiro. I don't want to live without him, but I don't want him to go through what we did,” Keith said, eyes welling up with tears. That shocked Shiro. Keith never cried. He had a hard exterior and a heart of steel. Nothing could break him. At least, that's what he thought. But this— this shattered Keith.

“I don't want that either. But, Keith, we can _help_ him. You and I had to get through it without knowing what to do. We had to learn, but we can teach Lance. He won't have to go through half of what we did,” Shiro said, positive and hopeful. Weighing their options. “Lance doesn't deserve to die.”

Lance wanted to scream at them to let him die. Let him escape what nightmare was about to come. But, he physically couldn't. Lotor was preventing it, playing a warped game. It was like he was taunting Lance, waving his fate in front of him like a flag.

Keith nodded slowly. Lance about lost it, tears pouring down his cheeks. “You're right...he doesn't.”

Shiro sighed, turning to Lotor who was grinning like the victorious bastard he was. Lotor relieved the pressure that the blade was putting on Lance’s throat. A tiny streak of blood leaked down his neck from the cut.

“Fine. Do it.”

 _No. No, don't_ , Lance wanted to shout.

“Do what? Please be more specific, Takashi,” Lotor asked, ego growing ten times bigger.

“Turn him…”

_No, no, no. Please, no._

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Then, Lance felt fangs sink into his neck.

 

 

 

***** (I know I'm evil.)**

 


	11. Albino is the New Black...Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, this chapter is long. 
> 
> WARNING: mild smut in this chapter. It's not very graphic, but just a warning in case that may be triggering for you. 
> 
> Also, I'm still yODELLING ABOUT THE SEASON 3 EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW HOLY MOTHER FUCKING MOLY. Everyone is flippin out about Lance piloting red and Keith piloting Black but I'm over here like LotORR LOTORLOTORLOTORLTOROTLOTIROLF. I. AM. LOTOR. TRASH. I. LOVE. HIM. SO. FRICKIN. MUCH. "Surrender now or you wILL be destroyed" yES PLEASE DESTROY ME. I WANT TO BE DESTROYED. STRANGLE ME WITH YOUR LUCSCIOUS WHITE ANIME HAIR AND BURN ME WITH THOSE YELLOW AND PURPLE EYES FAHHHHHHCK AND THOSE GLOWING NAILS LIKE YES S S B I T C H S L A Y

\---

 

The room was encompassed in darkness, incoherent sounds humming in the distance. Lance groggily rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. Everything felt so...enhanced. His ears hurt, his eyes hurt, and his body felt...like nothing. He wasn't hot or cold. It was just sort of... nothing.

_"Oh! He's waking up!"_

_"What are we gonna tell him? How do you think he'll take it?"_

_"I don't know...but don't freak him out, okay?"_

_"How can we_  not _freak him out? This is probably the freakiest thing he'll ever hear!"_

 _Why was everything so loud_? Lance thought, flinching at the loud sounds of voices. He covered his ears, but it was still ringing inside his eardrums. His ears had never been this sensitive before, so why now?

He blinked a couple times, cringing when the small amount of light peeking through the corner blinded his vision. It wasn't even that bright, but his eyes started to water from the sensitivity.

"Lance?" A familiar voice asked. Shiro.

"Hmm?"

"How...how do you feel? Does anything feel...different?"

Lance sat up, head aching. He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Different?"

"Yeah. Do you feel...weird? Are you...thirsty, by chance? Does anything hurt?" Keith worded carefully, walking on eggshells. One mishap...and _**crack**_.

"I guess I do kinda hurt. Everything's...sensitive. Why's the sun so bright? And why are you guys talking so loud?" Lance asked, completely oblivious to what had happened a few days ago.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other with the same amount of concern. Shiro licked his lips, stepping forward. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking Lance in the eye with an empathetic sorrow.

"Lance... do you remember anything?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on Lance’s knee. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Lance was starting to feel more and more worried by the expressions on his boyfriend's faces.

“Um...I don’t know. Why? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Lance panicked, vigorously wiping his face with his hands.

Keith frowned. “Lance...oh for fuck’s sake, I don't know how to say this–just look in the mirror.”

Lance gave Keith a weird look, slowly crawling out of bed. He gingerly made his way to the giant, antique mirror in their bedroom and when he saw his reflection, he screamed. Not even a manly, totally-not-dignity-ruining kind of scream. It was a full on squeal of terror.

His skin was still dark, only slightly paler, looking like he did when he was sick...just less sick-y. As far as his body went, nothing had changed, just a bit thinner (most likely due to being in a slight coma for three days). But what made him squeal was not that he looked slightly like a sick version of himself. No, it was the fact that his hair was _white_. Completely, utterly, _white_. It was like Snow White decided to fuck a snowman and had a baby on his head. And, on top of that, his eyes weren't the warm brown they used to be. They were a stormy, dark purple.

Oh, and then there was the fangs.

“Holy shit…” Lance cursed. “I’m an albino vampire!”

“Uh...yeah. Kinda,” Keith smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Lance put his hands up to his face, inspecting it like a science project. He tugged on a few strands of hair, just to prove to him that he wasn't wearing a wig and that this was in fact his hair. Lance definitely wasn't dreaming, this was all reality. He blinked a couple times, staring at his new color with fascination. Then, he opened his mouth, baring his fangs. Lance jumped backwards, startling himself with his own actions.

“What the fuck…” Lance was in awe. “How did–how did this happen? Wait...did you guys accidentally have a rendezvous feast on me?”

Shiro and Keith both gaped, offended by their boyfriend’s comment. “What–no! Of course not! Lance, you really don't remember?” Shiro asked, practically desperate for Lance’s memory to be restored. “About Lotor?”

Suddenly, something triggered in Lance’s mind and everything came flooding back. The night he left, the creepy car ride, Lotor showing up and kidnapping him, the torture, the experiments, the Bite...everything. Lance stumbled backwards, knees buckling.

“Oh my– I remember now. Lotor he...he turned me, right? How am I here? Where is everyone?! Are they okay? Are you guys okay? Oh, my God, he didn't use me, did he? I didn't...I didn't hurt anyone, right? Please tell me I didn't. I can't live with myself if I hurt someone,” Lance cried, shaking his head rapidly. His breathing was erratic, hyperventilating.

“Lance, calm down. Everyone is fine. Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura are downstairs. They've been here for three days, waiting for you to wake up. Why don't we go down there and we’ll tell you everything that happened, okay?” Shiro suggested, a kind smile on his face. Lance hesitated, then nodded slowly.

“O-okay. That sounds good.”

They made their way out of their bedroom and down the spiral staircase to the living room where the rest of the gang was sat anxiously waiting. Pidge was lying on the floor, doing a little dance with her feet, something she did when she got too impatient. Hunk was biting his fingernails, sat on the favorite blue velvet sofa. Allura was pacing back and forth and Coran was sat in the loveseat, tapping his foot against the floor.

Pidge was the first one to see them come down, shooting off of the floor like a rocket. “Lance! How are you feeling?”

Lance grimaced. “Right now? A little overwhelmed. And hungry–and wow, Pidge, you smell amazing. Are you wearing perfume?”

Pidge cowered back a bit, taking an uncomfortable step away from Lance. She didn't want to be scared of her friend, but the fact that Lance could smell her blood was a little unnerving. Pidge wasn't necessarily frightened, she was just being cautious. Just like Shiro warned her to be after they told her of Lance’s new...changes.

“Um, Lance, why don't I go get you a snack and then we can talk,” Shiro offered, unsure of how to let Lance know that it wasn't perfume he was smelling. He didn't want to freak the poor boy out, though. And he definitely didn't want Lance to be afraid to be near his friends.

“Oh, it's okay, Shiro. I’m not that hungry. I can wait,” Lance said politely, smiling.

“No I– I don't think you can. Just...I’m gonna get you a snack anyways.” Shiro waved Lance off, taking a deep breath before exiting to the kitchen to find a Juicy Juice and a bottle of blood. He poured the blood into the Juicy Juice, mixing them together. Then he punched the little straw into the hole and brought it back to Lance.

Lance blanched at the little juice box that was offered to him. “Uh...I was thinking more like Cheetos, but I guess this is fine.” He took a long sip, humming at the taste, having no idea what he was actually drinking. Shiro felt a small smile fight its way onto his face. He couldn't help but be fond of the boy; he was so cute. Even as a vampire with a new hairdo. “So, what happened after Lotor bit me? I don't remember anything after that.”

Pidge took the liberty of speaking first. “It’s kind of a long story...but it was so epic, you have no idea. Basically, after Lotor bit you and well, y’know–killed you, you fell to the ground unconscious. That's when Keith and Shiro scooped you up and ran. Lotor didn't even try running after you guys as far as I could see on my computer.”

“Yeah, then Keith and Shiro ran into Coran and I and you were mumbling some incoherent mumbo-jumbo and that's when we all got out of the castle to find Allura in a showdown with Haggar– it was crazy. They were firing magic and chanting spells at each other. Then they had a deep talk about their past and now Haggar is kind of on our side. She's really cool, you'll meet her in a little bit, Lance. She went to go get some potions to help you with like cravings or something like that,” Hunk added, talking enthusiastically.

“Wait...the crazy witch lady that _tortured_ me is going to _help_ me? Are you nuts?!” Lance’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“–I have a name, fledgling. And I won't help if you have that attitude,” a raspy voice said behind Lance. He froze, turning to see the witch, hood down with her white hair flowing down her shoulders. She somehow looked different. Like a grandma in a way. Less intimidating.

“What the–” Lance was beyond shocked. “Are you all insane? Next you're gonna tell me that Lotor is on our side, too!”

Haggar rolled her eyes. “Is he always like this?” Everyone nodded. Haggar huffed in amusement. “Lotor is _not_ on your side. And I’m not on anyone’s ‘side’. I just simply don't want to work for that idiot anymore and have nothing better to do. So stop gaping and close your mouth. It's rude to stare.”

Lance shut his mouth, not wanting to upset the powerful witch who had already done serious damage to him. He could tell she was not one to be messed with. Haggar laid out some vials with strange liquids in them. Lance eyed them curiously.

“What are those?”

“These–” Haggar lifted one up, flicking it with her nail. “are going to help your vampirism symptoms. And hopefully control the dark magic inside you. We can't have you going off and destroying everything in your path or we’ll have a big problem. Now: open your mouth.”

Lance decided it was best not to question her anymore, solely for the reason he was kind of terrified of her. The liquid had a sour taste when it dropped onto his tongue, but suddenly all of his senses weren't as enhanced as before. It was like someone turned down the volume and put reverse contacts on him.

“Better?” Haggar inquired.

“Yeah, much. Thanks, Haggy,” Lance teased, trying to turn the witch’s frown upside down. Honestly, would it kill her to smile? Lance had just been Turned into a bloodsucking dark-magic-holding Albino with freaky purple eyes and he was still smiling. Even if he wanted to break down in a panic.

“Don't ever call me that again or next time– that liquid will be poison,” Haggar threatened, looking even less amused now than she was before. Lance gulped, backing away slowly.

“Okay, back to what happened when I was in a weird coma: how did I become…” Lance looked down at himself and pointed to his hair. “..like this?”

Allura took her turn to talk now. “As you heard, Haggar and I have a bad past and we kind of worked it out after quarreling. A long time ago, I was Haggar’s apprentice and she was good friends with my father. But then she betrayed my father and I to join the Galra clan because they convinced her dark magic would rule-out Altean magic. When we were fighting, I asked her why she left and she said that she didn't feel appreciated by my father and I, but we did appreciate her. She apologized and I told her I'd give her a second chance if she proved to me that she can be good. So here she is now, leaving Lotor behind to help us.”

“Wow...sounds like a soap opera. So, how did I end up like this?”

“I'm getting there,” Allura shut Lance up. “After we fought and sort of made up, we all met up and drove back here in Hunk’s van. But, on the way back, you were getting high fevers and slipping in and out of consciousness. During one of those episodes, you awoke as a vampire and we’re guessing the stress of being put under immense torture, holding dark magic in your blood, and being Turned was what caused you to get white hair...just like Shiro. Although, his was only a patch of hair.”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “So...I didn't become a weapon for Lotor’s army? But I still have dark magic...and could potentially cause massive destruction if I don't learn to control my powers?”

Allura made a face, swaying her head a bit. “Yes...more or less. But, please don't be alarmed, Lance. Haggar and I are going to help you with your magic and Keith and Shiro are going to help you with the vampirism. Pidge and Hunk...well, they’re here for moral support.”

Hunk guffawed. “Hey!”

Pidge grumbled under her breath, “Moral support my ass.”

Coran placed a hand over his heart, scoffing. “What about me? Hello, I chopped up a bunch of Galra scumbags– no offense, Haggar.” The witch waved him off, not caring in the least. She was literally playing one of Shiro’s Sudoku games, feet propped up on the coffee table. If she hadn't tortured and almost killed Lance, he would of thought it endearing.

“What happens if I like...vamp out and go all dark-magic-ninja on you guys?”

Allura went silent, lips pressed together firmly. “Let’s hope we don't have to find out. For now, I think it’d be best for you to stay at home with Keith and Shiro taking care of you. I'll cover your shifts at the coffee shop and I'm sure Pidge and Hunk can take notes for you at the university.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, not looking forward to doing Lance’s work on top of her own. “You owe me like a month's worth of snacks for this, McClain.”

Lance shrugged. “Fine with me.”

“Well, if you don't need anything else, we’ll get going,” Hunk said.

“No, I think we’re good. Thank you for your help, everyone,” Shiro said appreciatively.

Everyone nodded, getting up to leave. Allura invited Haggar to stay at her apartment for the time being and the witch agreed with a small nod. Pidge and Hunk had to get back to the university, as it was Monday. Lance had been out since Thursday. It was about two o’clock now and Lance was finally starting to not feel groggy.

Once everyone left, it was like a switch turned on. Shiro looked to Lance, who looked to Keith, and then repeated. The atmosphere was a mix of relief and tension. Relief that they were now alone and tension because Lance kind of wanted to punch them.

“How could you?! I can't believe you two let Lotor Turn me! Do you even know what you did?! Lotor is my Sire now! He’s gonna take advantage of that and force me to destroy you two and God knows who else!” Lance lost it, all of his frustration erupting.

The two exchanged looks, guilt eating away at their hearts. Shiro tried to reach out to touch Lance, but he slapped the older vampire’s hand away. He was too angry with them. He didn't even want to look at their faces now that he remembered what happened.

“Lance,” Keith sounded hurt and sorry all at once. “we couldn't let you die. We...we love you. And yeah, we may be selfish as hell, but we can't live without you. We figured we could help you break the Sire bond so none of that weapon-army-shit ever happens.”

Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t want to put me through this crap in the first place. You'd let me go. You can't choose my fate for me! Just– leave me alone, okay? I need to be by myself for a while.”

Lance stormed out of the room, feeling the dark magic stir inside him. It seemed to be triggered by his emotions. Fear, anger, sadness. Lance made his way to a place he felt was a sanctuary. The bathroom. He closed the door, locking it behind him. With shaky hands, he reached up to touch his hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Only...it wasn't his reflection. It wasn't even him anymore. He was dead. Well, undead.

The locks of white were like a permanent reminder of what had happened to him. All of the pain, the torture–he would remember it all just by looking at himself. It was like looking at a clone or a twin, it wasn't who he used to be. Everything he once was, was now a ghost.

Lance’s fingers dug into his skull, tugging mercilessly on the strands of hair. He wanted to rip out every single one. He wanted his skin to be that warm sun-kissed tone it used to be. He wanted his eyes to be that murky brown he always hated. He wanted his fangs to be filed off. He wanted his old self back. But that person was gone.

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes, leaking over his cheeks like a fountain. He hated that he couldn't recognize himself. He hated Lotor, for doing all of this to him. Lance wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to hate Keith and Shiro. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't blame them for what they did. If the situation was reversed, he sure as hell wouldn't of let them die, either.

Lance wobbled his way over to the bathtub, climbing in and folding his knees up to his chest. Then, he let everything he was feeling pour out onto his sweatpants. The dark blue material was now even darker, stained with his tears. Lance sobbed, breathing erratically. He sounded like a dying walrus.

A knock on the door interrupted his snot fest. Lance sniffled. “Wh-what?”

_“Lance...it’s Shiro.”_

“Go away!”

_“Lance, please, open up. I wanna talk to you. And you need to feed.”_

Lance wanted to protest, but Shiro was rather irresistible and he was starving. “...Fine. But I’m still mad at you.”

Shiro somehow unlocked the door, probably just using his supernatural strength. When he saw Lance sniffling in the bathtub, his heart melted into a puddle. The older vampire had a hard time not cooing at him.

“Awh, Lance,” Shiro gave him a sympathetic smile. It killed him to see Lance like this. “May I?” Shiro pointed to the bathtub and Lance scooted over to make room for him to sit. Shiro crawled in, letting his legs drape over the side. He offered Lance a bottle of fresh blood from the hospital and Lance took it, smiling gratefully. He chugged the entire thing in three seconds as soon as he took the cap off. “So, tell me what's on your mind.”

Lance didn't really know how to answer such a broad question. What was on his mind? He wasn't even really sure himself. So, in a very Lance-like fashion, he just started babbling on about random stuff due to his anxiety shooting way past the max level.

“Do you ever wonder why you exist? I mean, they say you're born for a reason, but why? Was I meant to be a vampire? Was I meant to meet you guys? And why do dogs bark at nothing sometimes? Do they see ghosts or something? Are ghosts even real? I mean, I didn't even think vampires were real but they are and so are witches so it's possible, right? And what's up with languages–”

“–Lance. Come here,” Shiro cut him off, seeing right through Lance’s façade.

Lance stared at Shiro as if he was an angel, pleasantly surprised at how he could see through his bullshit. Lance flung his upper body into Shiro’s, embracing him in a warm, affectionate hug. Everything about it was wonderful. Lance’s heart was doing backflips in front of a cozy fire.

Shiro smelt amazing. Like Old Spice and evergreen forests. It was a comfortable scent and Lance let himself slump against him, crying again. After a long, cozy silence, Lance finally opened up.

“I hate myself,” he admitted. “I hate how my hair looks like it got caught in Elsa’s storm. I hate these purple eyes. I hate my paler skin. I hate everything, Shiro. I don't– I don't wanna be like this. This isn't me.”

Shiro frowned, a wrinkle forming between his brows. “I know how that feels. When I was Turned, I hated myself too. I hated this patch of white hair, I hated the scar across my nose from an experiment gone haywire, and I hated my vampirism. But, somehow, I focused all the hatred I was feeling towards myself, and used it against Lotor. I hated him the most. For Turning me, for Siring me, and for controlling me. And I especially hated him for doing it to Keith. Now I hate him even more for doing it to you.”

“How did you escape it? The Sire bond and everything– how did you break away from it?” Lance wondered.

Shiro laughed to himself, like he was remembering an inside joke. “I– we didn't break it for a long time. Keith and I were probably his little vampire sluts for about six months. We were Turned in October, that's when he started all the sexual torment. He made us do everything he wanted...and the sad part was that we actually liked it. A little while later Allura saved me from their experiments and we all escaped in November, but the bond was still tying Keith and I to Lotor. There were times where we were disgusted with ourselves, thinking of him whenever we had sex. It was like trying to quit a drug addiction. Once you got a little hit, you were hooked and wanted more.”

“Is that...what’s going to happen to me?”

Shiro sighed, nodding slowly. He couldn't lie to Lance, because he knew from experience how awful it was going to be for him. Sometimes the truth hurt.

“Unfortunately, yes. Luckily, you haven't ate the forbidden fruit, so chances are it may be a different experience for you. Lotor is your Sire now, though, which means you’re gonna crave to be near him whether you like it or not. Some days you may feel fine, but others it’ll feel like something’s tugging on you body, heart, mind, and soul. It’ll be like someone is holding up a candy bar in front of your face but you can't have it. But Keith and I are going to try our best to help you break the bond,” Shiro said, sounding a little worried, but sincere.

“...and how do we do that?” Lance asked, wary.

Shiro coughed awkwardly. “Um...physical contact. And love, of course.”

Lance flushed a deep red. “Ph-physical? As in…? Oh, my God.”

Shiro blushed, an amused twinkle in his eye. “Yeah...that’s part of it. But the rest is all up to your own heart. Keith and I had a bond so powerful, it overcame the bond we had with Lotor. As cheesy as it sounds, our love conquered.”

Lance couldn't help it; he laughed. His giggles bellowed around the bathroom, echoing. Shiro rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Lance.

“I’m sorry, but that's so cliché,” Lance chuckled, feeling good for the first time since he woke up.

Shiro grinned, getting up close and personal to Lance’s face. “Shut it, Albino.”

“Make me, Vamp Dad.”

Shiro smirked. “Fine.”

Shiro scooped Lance up out of the tub, causing the new vampire to squeal, gripping onto the older vampire’s shoulders. Shiro ripped the bathroom door open, carrying Lance all the way to their master bedroom. Lance had totally ditched his own bedroom ever since the three of them started dating. He couldn't sleep without them.

Shiro shoved Lance down onto the bed, but before he did anything, he called out, “Keith, I know you're listening. Get your ass up here.” About three seconds after Shiro spoke, Keith had zoomed into the room, using his vampire speed to his advantage. Lance felt the air in the room grow thinner, his own breath caught in his throat.

Shiro raised his eyebrows at Keith, becoming more impatient by the second. “Are you just going to stand there or–?”

Keith cut him off when he crawled onto the bed, leaning over Lance’s head. Shiro was in between Lance’s legs at the end of the bed. And Lance? Well, he was about to have a heart attack. Could vampires have heart attacks? Probably not, but Lance was going to be the first if Shiro and Keith took this where he thought it was going.

His assumption was confirmed when Keith began leisurely nibbling his ear, kissing down his neck, one hand shoved down the collar of his shirt. Keith’s fingers lightly pinched Lance’s nipples, eliciting a porn-worthy whine from the fledgling. Shiro sucked in a breath at the sight of them, promptly yanking Lance’s sweatpants down. The older vampire leaned down, sucking against the skin of his thighs. The sensation of two pairs of lips on his body was slowly melting him, fire against a candle. It burned so good.

“Lance, have you had sex before?” Keith asked, voice tickling against his ear. Lance couldn't physically speak, so he just nodded. Keith smirked, leaning down to whisper in the fledgling’s ear. “Vampire sex?—it’ll blow your mind.”

Lance’s eyes widened in question. “What do you me– _ahh_!”

Lance’s body convulsed when he felt a sharp sting of pain in his neck. It was on the other side of the place where Lotor bit him. This bite wasn't as painful as Lotor’s. In fact, when Keith started to suck, Lance was on cloud nine. He felt another slight sting on the inside of his thighs where Shiro’s head was buried and swallowed a moan, slowly falling apart. He gripped Shiro’s hair tightly with one hand, panting heavily as the two vampire’s drank slowly in long, agonizing pulls.

“Oh my– guys...a warning...next time. Holy shit I’m–” Lance was breathless, unable to finish speaking when pleasure was overtaking his entire being. He never knew something could feel so good. He'd had messed around before, but it was nothing compared to this. Everything was enhanced. The pain, the pleasure, the touches, the breathing. It was like someone had dialed up the sensitivity in his nerves. Each action had a doubled reaction.

Shiro ran his fingers up Lance’s thighs, gradually getting to the spot that needed the most attention. Keith’s lips latched onto Lance’s in a sensual kiss, focusing on every little feeling. The smoothness, the way Keith’s lips were slightly chapped, and the beautiful numbness it left.

“You're so beautiful, Lance,” Keith hummed, nuzzling into his neck. Lance could feel the vampire’s fangs slightly pricking his skin as he mouthed over the skin.

Lance let out a pathetic whine at the compliment, and at the fact that Shiro’s hand was shoved down his boxers, stroking his dick in an agonizingly slow rhythm. Shiro had a look of pure seduction. His eyes glowed lilac, similar to Lance’s new irises. He guessed it was from the black magic experiments, considering Keith had red-orange eyes. In the sun, they looked like the planet Venus.

As depressing as it was, Lance never truly felt good-looking. He tried to be confident, putting up an act to impress people and make them laugh to distract from his non-flattering appearance. Now more than ever, he was hating himself. Lance wondered why Keith was calling him beautiful, when it was obviously him and Shiro who had won the gene-pool lottery.

“I–I’m not. You’re beautiful, Keith. You both are. God, I feel like a rock next to two diamonds.” Lance shot them a half smile, not quite reaching his eyes.

They frowned, brows furrowed in confusion, as if they couldn't understand the words coming out of Lance’s mouth. Shiro intertwined his hands with Lance’s, looking him in the eye before speaking. “Lance, you’re–”

The sound of a high voice yelling cut the older vampire off, startling everyone. Their gazes whipped to the doorway, where a flapping black figure was. Shiro and Keith groaned, eyes rolling to the ceiling. Lance was just utterly confused.

“Bruce! What's your problem?! Can't you see we’re kinda busy?” Shiro tried to keep his cool, but Lance could tell he was slowly losing it.

Bruce scoffed (yes, literally scoffed, Lance wasn't dreaming). “You guys are like rabbits, jeez. He woke up like three hours ago and you're already jumping his bones. You two should get an award for ‘World’s Most Horniest Bastards’.”

To say Lance was bewildered was putting it lightly. He was literally about to pee his pants. It never even crossed his mind that he would now be able to understand Bruce. And to hear the bat’s voice for the first time was a little astounding. What he didn't expect was for Bruce’s voice to sound like a stereotypical gay guy with an unnecessary amount of sass.

“Shut it, Bruce. Or I'm taking you back to your cave to live with your family,” Keith threatened, trying to be intimidating.

Apparently, it worked. Bruce was practically on his little bat knees, perched on the end post of their bed, moving his wings to look like he was praying. Shiro and Keith rolled their eyes at the dramatic bat.

“No! Please don't, I’ll be good, I promise! Don't send me back to live with those pestering idiots! They never leave me alone! Do you know what it's like to have over twenty brothers and sisters?” Bruce questioned, voice pained.

“I can't say that I have,” Shiro said, an amused smile tugging on his lips.

“It's awful! Absolute Hell! I jumped at the opportunity to escape,” Bruce said, shuddering like he was remembering a horrible memory.

Lance blinked, staring at Bruce in awe. “I can hear you. Your voice….is so high! Wow, I was totally expecting like a low, raspy Batman voice.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Of course you were. I was totally expecting you to not be an idiot, but I guess not.”

Lance couldn't believe that he was getting roasted by a bat. His own pet was making fun of him. He felt like he was still dreaming in his coma. Maybe if he pinched himself, he'd wake up and still be human and there wouldn't be any talking bats exceeding max sassiness.

“Damn,” Lance said. “Has he always been this savage?”

Shiro chuckled bitterly. “You have _no_ idea.”

“Bruce, why were you yelling, anyways? You better have a good reason for interrupting us, otherwise you're going to be a deflated bat in about ten seconds. And I'd start talking ‘cos I’m very hungry and you don't look like a bad snack,” Keith yet again threatened. Bruce looked petrified. Meanwhile, Lance was still wondering how he got cock-blocked by a bat. Or rather, bat-blocked.

“Well, I thought you might want to know that the extremely hot vampire with Pantene-commercial hair was just running by the house and vanished into the forest,” Bruce said half sarcastically and half dreamily. Lance decided to ignore the fact that his pet bat had the hots for the psycho who he was now connected to.

Except, the world seemed to hate him. Because there was no possible way for him to ignore the excruciating pain that ran up his spine, through every single nerve, and straight into his heart. Lance choked out a pitiful cry, one that made Shiro and Keith immediately come to his aid. They knew that cry all too well.

That cry was one that kept them up at night, one that reminded them of every horrific memory, and still haunted their nightmares to this day. Now the nightmare was about to begin for their precious Lance–and nothing pained them more.

“Lance!” Shiro yelled, panic stricken.

“ _Hgn_ –Shiro– _ah_!” Lance squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. “What’s– _ahgn_ – hap-happening to me?”

Keith’s face was even paler than usual. His eyes were cold, a dead black. There was no telling what he was feeling, he just whispered, “The bond...Lotor’s triggering the bond…”

Lance’s head felt like it was going to explode, about to burst into a million different specks, a firework inside his mind. His gut twisted, a heat pooling into his abdomen. His nerves were like electricity, shocking and sparking until there was nothing but charred remains.

A familiar voice rang through his mind, echoing inside his head, _“Do you feel_ _that_ , _Lance?_ _That spark, that pull, the sizzle in your veins. That's the ache of your craving for me. You're mine now, Lance. Your body, your mind, your heart, your soul...they all belong to me. And I'm going to make you come crawling back to_ _me”_. Lance shuddered, whimpering, burying his face into the bed and bit down on the sheets with his fangs.

The words resonated within him, like a stereo on replay. Nothing scared him more than those words. His fear of being alone, crawly insects, and clowns seemed foolish now. But it wasn't just Lotor himself that terrified him. It was the fact that the words were true. Every fiber of his being wanted Lotor. He wanted Lotor to ruin him, to sink his fangs into his neck again, to just _touch_ him.

“Lance, what's happening? What's wrong?” Shiro asked, desperate and worried.

Lance could barely answer, he just shook his head, mumbling, “He… and I…can't... _uhgn_!”

Keith went to touch Lance’s shoulder in a comforting gesture, but as soon as the fingers made contact, Lance lurched upwards with glowing eyes. The dark swirls of lavender bore into Keith, staring at him grimly. The figure on Shiro and Keith’s bed was definitely not Lance. Something had snapped within him, a shadowy aura surrounding him. The two vampires panicked when a dark purple mist started to form in Lance’s palms.

“Lance…? Can you hear us? It's Keith and Shiro; your boyfriends…,” Keith questioned, cautiously backing up and getting off the bed to stand next to Shiro. They exchanged a look as if to say “we’re fucked” and Bruce screeched, flapping his wings frantically.

Lance got off the bed and stalked towards the two freaked out vampires. Dark magic flowed around his hands in streams of a strange, mauve-colored fog. It stretched outwards, entangling around their feet.

“Lance! If you're in there, please let us help you! What do you need?” Shiro pleaded desperately, fear creeping into his chest.

Lance smiled. But it wasn't his smile. It was sinister. “I don't need you. I need _Lotor_.”

“No, Lance, you don't! Don't listen to Lotor. He's trying to control you. You've got to _fight_. Fight it, Lance!” Keith encouraged, a sad desperation in his voice. It killed him to see Lance like this. It wasn't even Lance. It was Lotor controlling Lance, getting inside his head and making his judgement clouded.

“F–fight?” Lance blinked, illuminating eyes slowly fading out.

“Yes! Good, Lance. Keep looking at me. Ignore the voice inside your head. Think of what makes you happy,” Keith instructed, smiling.

“Happy...Keith and Shiro...make me happy,” Lance muttered dazedly, eyes half lidded.

Keith smiled, a warmth filling his heart. He was so fucking in love with this boy, it was ridiculous. Especially when he did stuff like that, it made Keith want to internally combust. But, Keith was taken out of his daydream by Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the older vampire, eyebrows raised.

“Keith, go contact Allura and Haggar. Tell them we need to start training right away. Lance’s magic needs to get under control. As soon as possible,” Shiro ordered, forehead wrinkled with stress. Keith could tell this was hard for him. Shiro had been through more than he had and could relate to what Lance was experiencing more. It wasn't quite as bad, though, considering Shiro didn't have half as much black magic as Lance did. He never needed to learn to control it, it was just sort of there.

But despite relating to Lance, the whole dilemma was bringing back unwanted memories of their past. Memories that were pushed deep, deep down to never bring to the surface again, and yet it was slowly swimming to shore. Keith just hoped it would stay at bay.

Keith nodded, following Shiro’s orders. He rushed downstairs at max vampire speed, grabbing the home phone in the kitchen (yes, they still had a home phone. They were old fashioned, okay?). Keith quickly dialed Allura’s number, praying for her to answer.

_“Hello?”_

“Allura? It's Keith.”

_“Well, obviously. I have caller I.D, Keith. What do you want?”_

Keith rolled his eyes. “It's Lance. Lotor triggered their bond and well...he kinda almost used black magic on us and he's really out of it right now. Lotor was controlling him. It's like he was possessed. You and Haggar need to get over here right now.”

There was a rustling, hushed voices, and a pause of silence before Allura answered. She sounded worried. Keith could hear Haggar yell something like _"we’re gone for two hours and he already needs our help. I should control Lotor, see how the idiot likes it"_. Keith felt himself start to warm up to the witch. He had a hard time not snickering at her comments.

 _“We'll be there right away. Oh, and Haggar says to leave him alone for the time being. His powers are triggered by emotions, and you're probably the most emotional-causing things in his life,”_ Allura said, calm and authoritative. Keith wondered briefly how she could be so composed upon hearing such unsettling news _._

Keith sighed. “Okay...okay. Thank you, Allura.”

_“No problem. See you soon.”_

\---

“Ugh! You– yes, you, the scrawny one with the weird hair– massage my feet,” Lotor said, groaning with annoyance. The scrawny Galran soldier scurried to the prince with fear-stricken eyes. He immediately began rubbing the royal feet, hands shaking as the prince glared off into space. “Tell me, young soldier, do I look like a fool to you?” The soldier opened his mouth but the prince shushed him with a wag of his finger, perfectly manicured and glowing a beautiful fuschia. “Don't answer that. My point is, I am not a force to be reckoned with. I will have Lance McClain. He will be mine, and mine only. I don't care if I have to physically rip him away from those traitors. I'll do it. Mark my words, I will get my pretty little fledgling back, if it's the last thing I do.”

“Of course, your majesty,” the soldier said respectfully.

Lotor glared daggers at him, purple irises glowing over into yellow, shaking the poor Galran soldier to the core. “Did I tell you to speak?”

“No, your highness.”

“That's what I thought. Now don't just sit there and gawk: rub!” Lotor stuck his foot out impatiently, almost kicking the soldier in the face. “Honestly, it's so hard being me. You should be grateful you're not anything important. It's absolutely exhausting.”

The soldier learned to keep quiet while the prince ranted to himself. He didn't dare answer the powerful royalty in front of him, he knew better than that now. Lotor sighed, his white hair cascading down his shoulders, a few strands falling in front of his face.

“He won't be able to resist me for very long,” Lotor continued, brow furrowed in deep thought. “I mean, look at me! I'm irresistible! How could someone not love me? Well...my father didn't, but that doesn't mean he won't! He's already saying he needs me!” Lotor’s voice wavered slightly. “Of course he needs me. I'm his Sire! Just you wait, he’ll come crawling back here in no time.”

Lotor stared dazedly ahead of him, doubts swirling around in his head. He would never admit it, but he had many insecurities. All Lotor wanted was to be cared for, to feel loved, or even be appreciated. He spent years trying to impress his father to no avail, and before he could prove he wasn't a disappointment, Zarkon died. He perished still thinking of Lotor as a failure. That fact hurt him a little more than he liked.

Lance, in a way, was a second chance. An opportunity to restore his honor and make his father proud even though he was no longer with him. With the help of Lance, Lotor could finally accomplish what his father always wanted— the rise of the Galra clan. He could fulfill his father’s dream and make it a reality.

“Lance is mine. I will make him need me and nobody else. He will help me finish what my father started and together we will be unstoppable.”

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

the beautiful fanart is by @kikokay_k

go follow them on tumblr, insta, and Twitter, they are amazing, I love them so much omg 

 

[my dumb lil shitty fanart ha](https://twitter.com/mysticalmadniss/status/871815922230583296)

 


	12. Abra-Ka-Dabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet little filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it is Wednesday...I realize I didn't update on Monday. I realize this chapter is really shitty. I have been really busy, so my apologies. This story is coming to an end soon. Maybe only a couple chapters left. The next two or three are gonna be the end and I wanna make them really good and long so updates are going to be slower. Probably every two weeks instead of every week. Also, I think there's only going to be one sex scene because I hate writing smut and I suck at it so.. but this is just a filler for the shitstorm that's coming. 
> 
> * Willow's Creek, Oregon is a made up town! I came up with it myself :3 
> 
> Oh, and enjoy my dumb little fanart I made lmao

 

 

Willow’s Creek, Oregon had always been a quaint and peaceful town. It had also always been known for its supernatural history and myths. There was a reason the population was only 3,501. There wasn't much in Willow’s Creek. Just your basics. A few restaurants, the schools and the university, two supermarkets, and your other run-of-the-mill shops.

According to the town’s history, vampires and witchcraft was not unusual. There were plenty of newspaper articles with strange creature sightings and your occasional accusation of witchery. Lance had never thought much of them until now. His life had changed drastically over the course of a few months. Not only were supernatural creatures real, almost all of his friends and himself were, too.

Yeah, that hadn't quite registered with Lance yet. His brain was having trouble processing the fact he was never going to age another day and he could no longer enjoy an enchilada without puking it up minutes later. It had been a week since Lance awoke to an entirely new life, and each day seemed to suck more and more.

Why? Well, Lance had forgotten he could only keep small foods down. Like cereal, candy, fruit snacks, certain crackers, and all kinds of fluids besides milk. To put it lightly, Lance spent an entire day crying over food. He even had a mini funeral for all of his favorites like enchiladas, chocolate milk, and pasta. Yeah, that was a sad day.

Another reason it sucked was the fact he could no longer study his major at university and hopefully transfer to flight school. All due to the reason he could barely function during the day. He felt like a zombie when the sun was out. All of his energy flew out the window and his body became a noodley, useless sack of weak muscles. Oh, and he now had to own SPF 50. Apparently SPF 100 was a fraud and didn't do shit to help protect skin against UV rays, in the words of Keith.

And to top it all off, every day he had to deal with the Sire bond connecting him to Lotor and learn how to control his black magic. Allura and Haggar (especially Haggar) were getting frustrated with him now, for Lance still could only create small orbs of energy and misty fogs. His abilities didn't reach much further than that yet. Lance wasn't sure why, but he felt like something was missing. Like there was something that needed to be unlocked in order to access the fullest potential of his powers.

He just didn't know what yet.

“I can't believe you snuck out. Keith and Shiro are gonna kill you, y’know,” Bruce commented from inside Lance’s coat. Considering it was nearing Halloween, the air was chilly and the temperature seemed to drop more and more with each day. The town was decorated with pumpkins and other Halloween amenities like spider webs, orange and purple lights, and ghosts. Orange, yellow, and brown leaves littered the ground. This season was one of Lance’s aesthetics. It made him want to bathe in cinnamon and pumpkin spice.

“I don't remember asking for your opinion, Bruce,” Lance snapped back.

“I don't remember asking for your attitude, Lance,” Bruce retorted, purposefully digging his claws into Lance’s side.

“Ow! Stop that!” Lance swatted at his coat, probably looking like a dude on crack to everyone on the street. Luckily, there was only a couple people walking around right now. “And we’re just going to the store, so chill.”

Bruce huffed. “Whatever you say, honey. I am so not sticking up for you if Keith and Shiro find out, though. You’ll have to handle their wrath on your own.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re such a baby, Bruce. They're not even scary, they wouldn't hurt a fly.”

Bruce scoffed, laughing bitterly. “When you left for work or school, they would purposefully harass me. Whacking me with a fly swatter, threatening to eat me for dinner, pinning my wings up to a door and leaving me there for hours. They're demons, Lance. Demons.”

“Aren't you being a bit dramatic? It can't be that bad. They're just messing with you, Brucey. You're part of the family, that's just how they show their love,” Lance reasoned.

“Funny way of showing it…” Bruce muttered.

“C’mon, let’s just get what we need and go home. I don't want them to figure out we left.”

\---

Luckily, Lance got home without his boyfriends even realizing he left. That was probably due to the fact they were still passed out on the couch, where they fell asleep last night while Lance was practicing magic. It was almost noon now, and Lance figured they would be asleep until about two, when they usually awoke. Lance had purposefully gotten up early to escape and get what he wanted at the store. Sure, he was dragging like a zombie, but it was worth it.

With the grace and stealth of a mouse, he tiptoed past the snoring vampires, heart beating dramatically fast in his chest. Bruce followed him up the stairs and into the master bathroom where Lance pulled what he bought out of the bag.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, do you even know how to do this?” Bruce asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Lance nodded. “Not exactly...but, I've seen people do it on YouTube! And Pidge went through a phase where she had green streaks in her hair and I watched her do it, so..”

Bruce sighed. “This is a terrible idea. Your hair looks fine!”

Lance glared at the bat. “I look like a snowman-formation-gone-wrong.”

“Yes, but a very cute snowman-formation-gone-wrong,” Bruce tried reassuring. Judging by the deadpan expression on Lance’s face; it didn't work.

Lance took out the brown hair dye, eyeing it curiously. On the box, the girl had a beautiful chestnut color that shined like a new penny. It was called “Golden Chocolate” so he had high hopes his hair would go back to looking like a luscious chocolate bar. Lance ripped open the box, taking out its contents. There was directions, a pair of gloves, a bottle, a tube of cream, and some conditioner.

The directions said to apply the stuff straight onto his head, but Lance wasn't one to follow directions and tended to rely on YouTube tutorials and personal experience so he grabbed the paper bowl he bought from the store and squeezed the ingredients into there and mixed it together with the dye brush he bought as well. The goopy liquid was now a light brown color. Lance hopped into the tub, not wanting to stain anything, and started to apply the dye to his hairline with his brush like how he saw online.

Lance covered his entire head with the dye, making sure not to miss any spots and then combed it all out, securing it into a shower cap. Then he sat, waiting twenty minutes for it to sit. After the twenty minute were up, he turned the water on in the shower and washed his hair with conditioner.

His heart was racing sporadically in his chest, anxiously awaiting to see how the color turned out. But as soon as he stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror, his heart dropped. His excited smile faded away into a bitter frown, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. His hair was still white.

“What–? No... _no_!” Lance shook his head in disbelief. “This can't be right! I did everything right! Why is it still–?” He picked up the directions, scanning over everything. But everything he did was correct. Lance’s eyes filled with tears, chucking the box and ripping up the directions. “Ugh!”

Bruce hovered over him, feeling sorry for the poor vampire. He knew Lance hated himself. He knew the vampire wanted to change back to the way he was. Lance couldn't look at himself without seeing Lotor, without seeing everything that happened. He couldn't look at himself without feeling utter hatred.

“Lance, you’re gonna wake up–” Bruce started, but was cut off by the sound of Shiro's voice.

“Lance? What are you—oh, my God, Lance…” Shiro looked at the mess of hair dye supplies and the crumpled Lance on the floor, realizing what the young fledgling was doing. Shiro immediately rushed over to him, hugging him to his chest. Lance didn't even bother to look up, just sobbed into the older vampire’s shoulder.

“I just...wanted...and...change back...to the way they were,” Lance mumbled incoherently. Shiro could only make out a few words, but it was enough to understand what he was trying to say.

Shiro sighed, stroking Lance’s white hair fondly. “I know. Shh, it’s okay.”

Lance leaned back to look at Shiro, sniffling. “Wh-why didn’t it work? It was supposed to work… I don't understand.”

Shiro gave him a melancholy smile, one that expressed sympathy and sorrow for the boy. “Lance...sometimes– sometimes things that happen, happen for a reason. And we may not understand the reason yet, but eventually it'll make sense. And we can't change or prevent whatever happens in our lives, but we can make the best of it. I know it's hard for you to accept the person you are now because it reminds you of him and the awful things he did, but just know that I– well, we, will love you no matter what. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, even Allura and Coran...we all love you, Lance.”

“Hey! I’m here too, you pale asshole,” Bruce said, attacking Shiro’s face.

Shiro screamed, swatting at the bat in annoyance. “Okay, okay! Bruce loves you, too! And ‘pale asshole’? Really?”

Bruce shrugged. “It suits you. At least I don't call you Vamp Dad.”

Lance choked on his own spit. “That was _one_ time!”

“Whatever you say, Albino,” Bruce retorted.

\---

“Wait...now that I have black magic, I guess you could say I'm good at…” Lance paused for effect, giving Haggar handguns. Bruce had taken a liking to Haggar, hovering above her shoulder. “Abra-ka- _dabbing_!”

A ball of energy whirred through the sky, heading straight for Lance. Lance quickly dodged, ducking as the magic soared above his head. It slammed into the trunk of a tree behind him, leaving a gaping hole in its place. The bark was completely charred, carved out by the dark magic.

“Haggar!” Lance yelled, offended. “You almost took off my head!”

The witch shrugged. “Not my fault you're an idiot. You need to focus, otherwise you'll never learn the extent of your abilities.”

To be fair, Lance was distracted. But, it wasn't his fault. Lance didn't ask for some psychopath to Turn him, creating some messed up bond with the dude, and fight against being controlled by said psychopath. Lately, the connection between himself and Lotor seemed to be gradually getting more intense. Like right now. Lance winced at the ache in his lower region and the painful tug on his heart.

“Well, maybe this is the extent of my abilities! Maybe I'm not as strong as you think I am!” Lance yelled, about to lose his mind.

“You're not trying hard enough!” Haggar shouted back.

“Maybe I don't _want_ to try harder!”

Haggar froze. Allura sighed, stepping between them. She exhaled and said, “I think we all need a break. We’ll pick this up again tomorrow.”

Haggar grumbled under her breath, purple sparks rippling out of her hands, but she stormed off anyways. Allura pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, turning back to Lance. She gave him a half-hearted smile.

“Lance, can I talk to you?” she asked.

Lance nodded, but looked reluctant. “Yeah...sure.”

The two took a seat on an old bench made out of stone that was in the backyard, facing the creek and the woods. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the crows caw and the water rush down stream. The sun hung low, streams of light breaking through the trees. It cast an orange glow onto Allura’s face, her blue eyes shining.

“Look, Lance, I...I know this is hard for you. You're going through a lot and I understand that. This whole dark magic thing may be a bit daunting...and your Sire bond, that must be…,” she paused, trying to get a hold on her words. “I guess what I'm trying to say is...I’m here for you. If you ever need to talk or just want to practice magic, I’m here.”

Lance smiled. “Thanks, Allura. I’ll keep that in mind. I’m sorry I'm not really focusing on the whole power controlling lessons, I just...have a lot on my mind.” Lance’s face fell, suddenly becoming very vulnerable. “It feels like the fate of the world is in my hands...like if I don't get control of my powers, people are going to die. But also if I do control my powers, people could also die. It’s like either way, I can't win. I'm afraid that...if I master my powers, Lotor is going to come after me and force me to use them against everyone.”

“He can't control you if you break the bond,” Allura said.

“I know...but what if we can't break it in time...or at all? What if I'm bonded to him forever?” Lance shuddered at the very thought.

Allura frowned. “I guess that's up to you. The bond will only break if you will it to. That's how Keith and Shiro did it. They didn't stop fighting until the war was won.”

Lance knew that the witch was only trying to reassure him, to somehow make him feel comfort in the mess that was now his life, but no matter how hard he tried to feel good about this whole situation– the anxiety was definitely winning. Doubts of several different things swirled around in his mind, eating him out from the inside. Toxic words burnt into his skull. What if. What if. What if.

 _Yes, Lance, what if? What if you master that dark energy rumbling inside you, and let it explode. What if Keith and Shiro don't love you enough to break the bond that binds you and I together? What then? What if your power ripped them apart in front of you? Dug into their hearts, piercing straight through, watching as the one they love becomes what they once were_ ,” Lotor said, voice chilling, drilling into the sensitivity of his soul like a shard of ice. Lance whimpered, bowing his head, burying his face in his hands.

“Shut up! Please! S-stop!” he cried, willing himself to curl into a ball and shut the voice out, but it lingered like a virus, and Lance didn't have any medicine. His medicine was inside the house, unaware of the sickness that plagued his mental health. If he could just get to it, take the pain away…

“Lance? What's wrong?” Allura’s voice registered, but it was faded. Lotor’s was much, much more dominant. Getting louder and louder in his brain, and Lance was slowly crumbling. “I'm going to get Keith and Shiro. Stay here!”

 _Oooh, goody! We’re alone now. Oh, I do so enjoy breaking you, my little fledgling. You look so pretty,_ Lotor breathed, voice like silk. The words startled Lance to no end. His eyes flickered around his surroundings, searching for the vampire, heart hammering in his chest. That's when he felt it. A force so strong he felt strangled, the air leaving his lungs. Lance’s body ached, burned, stung with yearn. His toes curled, mouth watering.

A chilled breeze brushed across his neck, down his spine, freezing his entire body in place. Lance couldn't move. There was an icy energy constricting him, coiling around his body like a snake. Something sharp raked over the nape of his neck, digging into his skin. It dragged all the way to his ear, breath fanning over his face.

“Hello, love,” Lotor whispered.

Lance sucked in a breath. “D-don't...please.”

“Awh, such a pitiful face,” Lotor cooed, gripping Lance’s face between his slender fingers. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, heart jumping out of his chest. “Don't worry, my sweet little fledgling, I’m not going to hurt you. I just thought I'd pay a visit, let you feel the connection between us. You feel it, don't you? You want me. I can sense it.”

“Le-leave me alone!” Lance choked out.

“Ah, ah, none of that.” Lotor’s smile twisted into a sardonic smirk. “Let's test those obedience skills, shall we?”

Lance wanted to scream, but before he could, Lotor’s eyes locked onto his, blazing like fire. Lance’s shoulders arched back, his spine straightened, and it felt like someone was yanking him by his ankles, willing him to step closer.

“Come to me, Lance,” Lotor commanded.

At first, Lance tried to resist, forcing himself to fight against the orders. But, his body wouldn't let him. It practically threw itself at the prince, landing straight into his arms. The vampire prince’s wicked smile widened. Lotor’s arms reached behind Lance, pushing against the fledgling’s back until he flush against his chest. Compared to the vampire prince, Lance was tiny. He was much shorter than the Galran man, who towered above him.

“Very good, my sweet.” Lotor’s voice tickled against his ear.

After a moment, Lance found that being in the vampire prince’s presence was actually very warm. He no longer felt the ache in his chest, or the tug on his heart. His body was relaxed, slack against the prince. His chest rose and fell with comfort, taking in everything. Lotor’s smell, Lotor’s aura, Lotor’s body heat. Lance closed his eyes, feeling the best he had in weeks.

“Do you feel better, darling?” Lotor asked, voice soft and calming.

Lance nodded, humming. “Don't leave me. Please.”

“I'm afraid I have to, dear Lance. But do not despair, I will come back for you. I promise,” Lotor said, pressing a lingering kiss to Lance’s forehead. Lance melted into the touch, whining when Lotor stepped away from him.

Lance’s eyes shed tears, falling onto his cheeks as the vampire prince vanished with a puff of purple smoke. He let out a pathetic whimper, crumpling to his knees. It was like someone just ripped out his life source, leaving him to die slowly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. His entire body shook, breaking into a sweat.

The fledgling had finally broke, succumbing to the ties that bonded him to the worst possible being. His thoughts were jumbled, logic flying out of the window. All of his power to resist temptation had disintegrated. Lance couldn't tell between right and wrong anymore. The only thing fogging up his mind was Lotor. Everything from his touch, to the glow of his eyes, and the warmth of his body. It was tantalizing.

“ _Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me_ ,” Lance chanted to himself, curled into a ball on the grass.

It's not that Lance wanted Lotor, because he didn't. He just couldn't fight it. The bond was too strong– too powerful–for him to handle. If he could, he would karate chop Lotor and the bond between them, separating them forever. He’d never let Lotor control him again. But, right now, he was utterly defenseless.

“ _Help_ ,” Lance managed to squeak out, trembling on the ground.

He wasn't sure when Keith and Shiro found him, but he could distinguish the shapes of their faces, though they were blurry. Lance was shivering, most likely due to a fever, when they got to him. He could feel Shiro scoop him up in his arms. Lance immediately clung to the older vampire like a koala, taking advantage of his warmth.

Shiro carried him into the house, Keith following next to them. They went up the stairs and to their bedroom before setting Lance down on the bed. As soon as Lance’s head hit the pillow, he gazed up at them with glossy eyes.

“Please… take the pain away,” Lance begged. “Make me forget about him.”

Keith and Shiro frowned, giving each other worried glances before they faced Lance again. Lance just wanted to forget about everything. He wanted to be taken away from the world, at least for a little while. He wanted the pain, the memories, the ache in his bones– to just disappear.

“Lance– I don't...I don't think that's a good idea with the state you're in right now,” Shiro advised. He didn't want to take advantage of Lance. He wanted him to be fully himself and clear-minded when they decided to do it. It was supposed to be special.

“Shiro,” Lance’s voice cracked. “...please.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, Lance. We can't do that to you. At least, not right now. I think you need to just get some rest. It's been an off day.”

Lance huffed, sinking back into the sheets. He was still having a hard time not shaking, body betraying him. His mind was still clouded with images of Lotor. He couldn't get the vampire prince out of his head. Though he wanted to, he couldn't do anything about it. Lance was weak. He hadn't controlled his magic, he hadn't severed the bond, and he couldn't even fight against the temptation.

“Stay,” Lance begged, tears spilling down his face. “Stay with me.”

Keith and Shiro’s hearts broke, splitting down the middle and bleeding with fondness. Lance was everything to them. They wanted to treasure, protect, and care for him for eternity. And the realization that they could now was overwhelming. And Lance didn't think he could live without them. He just didn't want to hurt them. He'd never forgive himself if he did.

Lance felt a warmth even greater than the one provided by Lotor, something that not only heated his body, but his heart and soul as well. Shiro and Keith were snuggling him tightly, arms draped around him. He was sandwiched between them, smiling contently as they pressed kisses to his forehead and basked in the comfort. It was so...at home. So familiar. So right.

And in that moment, Lance knew they could conquer anything together. 

 

 

[my dumb fanart lmao](https://twitter.com/mysticalmadniss/status/874336773978988544)


	13. Is There a Spell to Cure a Wrecked Ass?

  
“Okay, Lance, it’s not that hard. You can do this. Just...channel your inner Harry Potter. Or Magnus Bane. Or any other magical character. They can do it...so, you can too,” Lance said, giving himself a pep talk. He had been practicing for hours and hours, trying to get it right. So far, it wasn't working so well. Magic was much more complex and complicated than the movies let on.

“Quit jabbering to yourself, fledgling,” Haggar’s voice said, as cranky as ever. She had her usual scowl on her face, eyes as yellow as a ripe lemon. “You look like a lunatic.”

“Good morning to you, too, Haggar.”

“Don't get smart with me, boy. I could rip your soul from your body, split it in half, and send it deep into the depths of Hell, leaving your body to rot here on Earth to get infested with maggots and devoured by wolves,” Haggar threatened.

“Okay, so you're not a morning person…” Lance mumbled. “Good to know.”

“You're one to talk. You're not even a _day_ person,” Haggar remarked. “But, I'm not here to bicker. I'm here because I have a gift for you.”

“A gift? For me?”

“That's what I just said,” Haggar replied snarkily. “Here.” The witch handed Lance a huge book, about ten times the size of a normal book. It was thicker than a bible and a dictionary put together, with crinkly worn pages and a leather cover. Lodged into the center of the book’s cover was a gem. It glowed violet, lighting up Lance’s face as he looked down on it.

Strange writing, or symbols, were written on the front. Lance assumed it was a different language, although he didn't know what. It definitely wasn't any language he knew of. The letters were intricately shaped, in curvy lines and dots. They looked like runes.

“What is this?” Lance asked, flipping through the aged pages. They were tinted yellow and wrinkled. Some corners were ripped. The book looked hundreds of years old. Maybe even thousands.

“It's an Encantus. Also known as a grimoire. This book has been passed down in my family for generations. I want you to have it. It will help you learn spells and the concept of magic,” explained Haggar. She had suddenly gone serious, and Lance felt his focus come back, his interest piqued.

“It's in a different language...how am I supposed to read it?”

“Yes. Altean. You don't need to worry about that. I will use a translation spell that will convert it to English for you.” Haggar snapped her fingers and the symbols scrambled up, and realigned to form English words. “There. Now, study these and practice them. You'll need to know them if you're going to take down Lotor and his army. Do not underestimate Lotor’s power, Lance. He is clever and deceptive. But, if you learn to control your power– you will be unstoppable. Whether that is a good or bad thing...is up to you.”

Lance gulped. His own power was intimidating him. Lance wasn't sure if he'd be able to do all of what was expected of him. Everyone was counting on him to take down the most evil vampire in existence, control his powers, and save all of humanity. It was a lot of pressure. And likely more pressure than Lance could handle. Sure, he had everyone helping him, but somehow he still felt...alone. The weight of expectations was crushing him.

“Thank you, Haggar,” Lance said, sincere. “I'll take good care of it.” Lance smiled, tucking the thick spell book under his arm. Haggar nodded, frown lines disappearing for a moment. For the first time she looked...not irritated.

As Lance was about to leave, Haggar cleared her throat, shifting on her feet. “Lance—” Lance turned around, quirking a brow at the witch. Haggar’s eyes were downcast. “I– I’m sorry. I know that all of this...is unfair. And you don't deserve it. This shouldn't of happened to you. It's my fault...the experiments, the torture, the vampirism. I wish I could turn back time and change things.”

Lance offered Haggar a sad smile. “It's not all your fault. Lotor is mostly to blame. You were just obeying orders. Besides, you're cool now. So don't worry about it.”

Haggar smiled. Literally smiled. An actual smile, Lance wasn't imagining it. “You are a good person, Lance. I have faith that you will do great things. Do not doubt your strength, young fledgling. Lotor will not easily be defeated, but I believe you can do it.”

\---

“Guys, I wanna die,” Lance blurted melodramatically.

“I mean, technically you're _already_ dead, but…” Pidge pointed out. Lance sent her a glare. “No, no, I get it. I was just...yeah, never mind.”

Hunk frowned. “Lance, buddy, death is...probably the _nicest_ sounding option right now… but it's also definitely the _last_ option. You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you. So you gotta kick this Lotor dude’s butt!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just...I'm overwhelmed. Haggar just told me she believes in me and gave me this thick spell book and now I need to learn all the spells and magical shit in it and on top of that I still need to break the bond with Lotor and stop him from destroying all of humanity,” Lance groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat on the floor in Pidge’s dorm room.

Pidge was laying upside down on her bed, head and arms dangling off the side. “Spell book? What spell book?”

Lance pulled the giant Encantus from his bag, and handed it over to an awestruck Pidge. Even Hunk’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. Lance didn't blame them; it was pretty cool. It was thousands of years old and the three of them were suckers for history, it was only natural they'd be intrigued by it.

Pidge sat up, skimming through the pages. “So, these are all spells? Are there any helpful ones to use against Lotor?”

“Hmm, I don't know. I haven't really read it thoroughly enough yet. But I hope so. If there's not, we’d be kinda screwed,” Lance laughed bitterly.

Hunk joined Pidge on her bed to take a closer look at the book. Lance stared up at the ceiling as he laid on Pidge’s floor. It was rather comfy, and it reminded Lance of how things used to be. Before there were vampires and magic. Before his life flipped upside down. It took him back to the times when the only thing he had to worry about was his exams. A time when everything was normal.

“I wonder if there's anything in here about breaking Sire bonds…” Pidge wondered aloud, flipping through the pages and carefully scanning them.

“Just looks like a bunch of magic mumbo-jumbo to me,” Hunk commented. “Oh, look! Here's a spell on making a Thanksgiving dinner for twelve!”

“Hunk, focus!” Pidge elbowed him in the shoulder. “This is no time to be thinking with your stomach.”

“Right. Sorry. Oh, wait, here's something!” Hunk pointed to a page that had a ripped corner. “It says ‘Sire and Bond Studies’. Sounds useful.”

Lance shot up at that. “Lemme see.” Hunk passed the book to Lance, who eagerly read over the page. “Okay, here it is. ‘Sire and Bond Studies section one’. It says, ‘a Sire Bond is the link or connection between the Sire and Sired (the Turned fledgling). A Sire Bond allows a Sire to control their Sired fledgling and the Bond creates a connection between both parties, linked by mind, body, and soul unless otherwise compromised’.”

“‘Unless otherwise compromised’? As in...breaking the bond?” Pidge inquired.

“That would be my guess,” Lance said, nodding.

“Great...does it say anything on how to do that?” Hunk asked.

Lance glanced over the pages, searching for anything on how to break the bond, but didn't see much. There was only one little thing about it, but it wasn't much help. It was what he already knew.

“Nothing particularly helpful. It just says, ‘bonds have been known to have been broken throughout history, but there is no known record that specifies how to do so. The connection of bonds are complicated and different for every Sire/Sired. In some rare cases, bonds can never be severed’. Well, great, I may be Sired to Lotor forever!” Lance said sarcastically, sighing in frustration.

“Well, do _you_ know anything on how to break the bond? Have Keith and Shiro told you anything? Or is it something that just kind of...happens?”

Lance’s cheeks grew hot, and he bit down hard on his lower lip. How was he supposed to tell his best friends that the way to break the bond was through sex and loving each other? Lance got flustered just thinking about it. He had yet to even try with Keith and Shiro. Which, he probably should bring up to them sooner rather than later. The quicker they break the bond, the better.

“Well...yes and no.”

“...elaborate,” Hunk insisted.

Lance cleared his throat, feeling the room get hotter. “They, um… they need to fuck me.” The room went silent. Lance’s palms were sweating. “Well, that's part of it. The other part is that our love needs to be strong enough to break the bond. So…”

Pidge blinked. “Wait...they haven't fucked you yet?”

Okay, that was an unexpected reaction. Lance choked on his own spit. Hunk looked like he wanted to dig a hole to China. Which, he probably would've if it were even remotely possible.

“No, they haven't,” Lance retorted.

“...why not?”

“I don't know!” Lance threw his hands up. “We just...haven't gotten around to it. With the whole Lotor thing, and the vampire thing, and the black magic thing, and the bond thing—we’ve been kinda busy. We haven't even been on our first date yet, let alone have sex!”

Pidge’s eyes widened. Hunk shriveled up farther into the corner of the room. “Are you kidding me? No dates, no sex— are you even in a relationship?” Pidge quizzed, completely bewildered.

“Yes, I am! And my love life is none of your business—so lay off, Pidge,” Lance defended, but his words didn't sound very fierce. They sounded hurt, offended even. Pidge was a good friend, but she knew how to strike a nerve. And right now...she was nailing every single one of Lance’s.

Pidge frowned. “Lance, I didn't mean to–”

“–I know. I'm gonna go home. I’ll text you guys later,” Lance said, grabbing his things and giving his friends a small wave. “Night.”

\---

“I'm home!” Lance called as he entered the manor. Although, he probably didn't need to, as everyone in the house had super-hearing.

Keith came swaying out of the kitchen first, lips extremely red and Lance already knew why. He could smell it. Shiro came sauntering into the room next, cheeks flushed and eyes shining a beautiful violet. Lance felt his breath hitch.

“You're late,” Keith claimed, breaking the silence. “You missed dinner.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I got caught up...studying. At Pidge’s,” Lance stuttered, swallowing thickly as his boyfriends drew closer, licking their lips. He could smell the blood on their lips, the scent swirling around the room, taunting Lance.

“Hmm.” Keith circled around Lance, like a hawk with its prey. “You look hungry, Lance. Are you hungry?”

Lance was practically drooling. Shiro took notice, saying, “Of course he is. Look at him. Practically begging for you, Keith.”

Keith grinned slyly. His eyes went from the dark brown they were to a blazing amber. Lance forgot how to breathe. They were mere inches from him now, and Lance was slowly losing all of his sanity.

“Bite him, Lance,” Shiro demanded, pushing Keith’s head to the side so his neck was exposed. Lance could practically taste the blood. The aroma of it was unbearable. “Sink your fangs into his flesh. Taste him, Lance. Look at him, he wants it. He wants your Bite like the greedy little slut he is.”

Keith groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. “F-fuck, Lance, do it,” he coaxed further, extending his neck to the new fledgling. Lance couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down, eyeing the pale skin curiously. Lance was about to drink from his boyfriend. He had barely even drank from blood bags, let alone people yet. But he was not complaining. Keith smelt fantastic, and boy did he want to taste him.

And he did.

Lance sunk his fangs into Keith’s skin, eliciting a moan from the Korean. The sound was music to Lance’s ears, and he took it as a sign to suck more. Keith’s blood tasted much different from the blood bags. It was...crisp. Like taking a bite out of a really ripe watermelon. It didn't really have a flavor, it was just refreshing. A lot like water. Water was flavorless, but it quenched thirst and felt like heaven down your throat— and that's exactly what Keith’s blood was like. Lance couldn't get enough.

“That's enough, Lance. You can have some of mine now,” Shiro said, voice tingling against Lance’s ear. Lance felt like an animal when he pulled his fangs out of Keith and then dived into Shiro’s neck. Shiro gently held Lance’s head in place, soft moans escaping his lips as the fledgling sucked.

Shiro’s blood was calming. A lot like wine, Lance thought. It relaxed his body, and he fell limp in Shiro’s arms, licking his lips. Shiro stroked his white hair, smiling fondly at the content look on Lance’s face. Blood was smeared on his lips, and his face was tinged pink, but Shiro thought it was one of the prettiest sights he’d ever seen.

“Fuck me,” Lance pleaded, completely high on his boyfriend's blood.

Keith and Shiro both froze. “Lance, are you sure?”

“Mm. Positive. You have no idea how badly I want you guys.”

“God, _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned, sucking in a breath.

“Should we take him right here? Against the wall? Or should we go to the bedroom?” Shiro pondered, looking to Keith for his input.

“Hm, as hot as it sounds to do it against the wall, I think the bedroom is more convenient,” Keith said, voice playful.

Shiro nodded and picked Lance up bridal style, sprinting full speed up the spiral stairs, Keith right behind him. In the blink of an eye, Lance was launched onto the bed, falling into the tousled sheets. Shiro and Keith peered down at him, a wild look in their eyes. Lance felt goosebumps rise onto his skin.

Keith loomed over him, pinning Lance’s arms behind his head. “What do you want, Lance?” he whispered, biting the lobe of Lance’s ear. Lance gasped, utterly speechless. He forgot what words even were.

“C’mon, Lance, tell Keith what you want,” Shiro pressed, running a hand up Lance’s leg. Lance squirmed, a pathetic whine leaving his throat.

“T-touch me. Please,” Lance begged, mewling.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, and Lance’s cheeks were burning. Apparently, it did not go unnoticed by the older vampire. “Oh? Does our sweet Lancey have a praise kink?”

Lance blushed, trying as hard as possible to avoid their eyes. But Shiro grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at them. Lance gulped, feeling ready to explode already and they’d barely done anything. It was almost impossible to keep it together when they were looking at him like a $8.99 buffet for two. His composure flew out the window at Shiro’s next words.

“Do you want Keith to suck you off, beautiful?” Lance had zero clue how Shiro could manage to sound sexy and polite at the same time.

Lance nodded.

“Use your words, Lance,” Shiro ordered.

“Y-yes. Please.”

“Good,” Shiro said, nodding his approval.

Keith quickly ripped Lance’s jeans off his legs, leaving the poor fledgling in stunned shock. The next thing Lance knew, Keith’s tongue was dragging across his inner thigh. Lance shivered, grabbing onto Keith’s hair. 

Keith paused for a second. “Wait. Are you absolutely sure, Lance? ‘Cos, I don’t know. It feels kinda soon to do this.” 

Lance’s eyes were glossed over. “I’m absolutely sure. I need you guys.” 

And that was all the confirmation Keith needed. He licked a long stripe up Lance’s cock, before taking half of it into his mouth. And yeah, Lance was actually dead now. Lance hissed, tugging on the dark strands of Keith’s hair. His hips bucked forward, meeting with Keith’s lips. Keith choked slightly, pushing Lance’s hips down to keep him from moving. “Stay still.”

Lance’s eyes were bleary, glossed over with tears. “K-Keith,” he moaned. Keith’s mouth was wet and warm, sucking him until Lance could only see stars. A mouth shouldn't of been that heavenly, but fuck, Keith’s was. How could something so sinful feel so heavenly?, Lance wondered.

The room was filled with pornographic slurping sounds, and Lance thought he was gonna burst when Keith deep throated him, coming off his cock with a pop and lazily dragged his fangs down the inside of his thighs. Blood rose to the surface, and then two heads were lapping it up between his thighs.

“Taste so good, Lance,” Keith hummed his approval. “ _So_ , _so_ good.”

“Kiss me,” Lance begged, desperate and so, so weak for the two vampires in front of him.

And then Shiro’s mouth was on his and Keith’s mouth was on his neck. Lance moaned, tasting his own blood on Shiro’s tongue. It should of been disgusting, it should've been completely vile, but Lance was loving every second and his arousal was clear, pre-cum leaking out of his tip.

“ _Please_ ,” he whined, not even sure what he was begging for. He just needed something. Anything. God, he needed release. But Keith and Shiro weren't letting him have it.

“Please what?” Keith asked, looking rather smug.

“Motherfuck— just wreck me already!” Lance yelled, losing his mind.

And yeah, that did the trick, because Keith’s fingers were _inside_ _him_. Long and slicked with spit, they curled up into Lance, hitting his prostate. Lance mewled, pushing back against Keith’s fingers. Keith added another, earning another moan from the fledgling. And Lance was a yearning mess until Keith had three fingers inside him, scissoring him open.

“Who do you want inside you?” Keith questioned, fingers still buried inside Lance.

Lance could barely think straight—but when he saw Shiro stroking himself, head rested against the headboard, and eyes rolled up to the ceiling– he knew the answer.

“Taka-Takashi,” he answered, breathless.

Shiro’s head snapped up at that, eyes darkening. Keith withdrew his fingers, making Lance whine with protest. He felt empty now, and he wanted nothing more than to feel full.

Thankfully, Shiro didn't waste any time granting Lance’s wishes. The second Keith’s fingers were gone, Shiro grabbed Lance and lifted him up onto his lap. Lance gaped at the older vampire, blinking a few times before realizing what Shiro wanted him to do.

Lance didn't hesitate before sinking down onto Shiro’s cock, feeling the cold lube coated over it. He did, however, panic when he didn't feel the latex of a condom.

“Wait, w-what about protection?” Lance asked, barely able to get the words out when Shiro was pushing into him, filling him up so good.

Keith laughed from where he was kissing Shiro’s shoulder. “Lance– we’re vampires. We don't get STD’s.”

Shiro smiled in amusement at Lance, capturing him in a deep kiss as he pushed all the way in. He felt Lance whimper into his mouth as he bottomed out. Lance pulled away from the kiss, eyes tearing up. “O-oh. R-right. Jesus, Shiro– _hgn_!”

“Ride him, Lance,” Keith persisted. “Bounce on that cock like the good little slut you are.”

Lance’s cheeks were flaming now, and he thought they might melt off his face any minute now. Keith’s words resonated deep, all the way to his arousal, and Shiro snapped his hips up, causing Lance to double over, bracing himself on Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s hips. “It's okay, I've got you.”

Carefully, Lance lifted himself up, then sank back down on Shiro. Shiro groaned, burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance lifted himself up again, and came down again, faster and deeper this time. It sent a ripple of pleasure up his spine. Once he got used to the painful stretch, he gingerly began to bounce, and Shiro hissed with pleasure, biting down onto Lance’s neck.

And, _fuck_ , if Lance was seeing stars before— he was seeing galaxies now. Shiro and Lance had fallen into a delicious, agonizing rhythm of pleasure. Shiro snapped his hips up to meet Lance’s movements, perfectly in sync together. Keith was watching the beauty, hand shoved down his boxers.

“ _Shit_ — Make him cum, Takashi. I wanna hear him scream,” Keith cursed, gritting his teeth.

Shiro wasted no time flipping Lance over, until he was on his back, and Shiro was on top. Shiro spread Lance’s thighs open, pushing his legs back until they bent at the knees, practically touching his chest. Lance didn't think he could bend that much. He felt so exposed now. His ass was basically staring Shiro in the face, asking to be wrecked.

Shiro lined his cock up with Lance’s entrance before mercilessly slamming in. Lance screamed, biting his lip until it bled. After a few thrusts, the pain slowly simmered away into pleasure. Lance was on cloud nine. And after a few more thrusts, he was a blubbering mess. He came so hard he could've swore he blacked out for a second, and everything was blurry. Shiro came not long after, riding out his orgasm into Lance.

Lance collapsed onto Shiro, unable to move. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to function for at least a day. Shiro pulled out of him, kissing Lance on the forehead and cuddling into the fledgling, despite the current mess. They were both sticky, but couldn't find it in them to care. Keith joined them, too, after changing into a clean pair of boxers, leaving Lance sandwiched between the two.

“I love you two,” Lance mumbled, sighing. “but you better hope there's a spell to help my poor ass.”

“We love you, too,” they both said, laughing.

“And there probably is,” Shiro added. “I hope. I could ask Haggar–”

“–nope, nope, noppity nope– not doin’ that. Forget I said anything,” Lance said, shaking his head. He didn't even want to imagine Shiro asking Haggar ways to cure a wrecked ass. That was like asking your grandma for sex advice.

“All right, but it's your ass on the line,” Shiro teased, shrugging. Keith giggled at the horrible dad joke.

Lance rolled his eyes. “That was an awful pun.”

“I know.”

“Please don't ever do that again.”

“No promises.”

 

 

 [shitty patriotic fanart by me ](https://twitter.com/mysticalmadniss/status/882459358424055808)

 

[beautiful fanart by kikokay_k ](https://instagram.com/p/BWAH9Jplh7j/) 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter all you dirty mothersuckers were waiting for. I’m sorry this is so cringey wtf. 
> 
> I hope it did not disappoint! I'm not very good at writing smut heh .–. 
> 
> I hope all you Canadians had a wonderful Canada Day and I hope all you Americans had a wonderful 4th of July! 
> 
> the next chapters are gonna be like...insanely long so it might be a while til the next update, my apologies! Just keep on the lookout or follow my Twitter for info! 
> 
> \- xx mysticalmadness


	14. Shit Hits the Fan at 500MPH and Shows No Sign of Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summary is in the title. rip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I updated! It's been like...three weeks? I apologize. But in honor of my baby boy Lance's bday, here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Also, shoutout to Jamie for helping me get motivated! 
> 
> Enjoy, mothersuckers Xx

  
So, turns out, there _wasn't_ a spell to cure a wrecked ass. However, there was a thing called Advil which worked pretty well and also a thing called vampirism that allowed a faster healing process. Which meant Lance wasn't _completely_ dying, but he was a baby when it came to pain and still whined like a little bitch to make his boyfriends feel guilty and therefore earning their gracious sympathy. Which meant benefits. Like ice cream and not having to get up to do things because, _“Oh, no, babe, you're in pain. Let me get that for you”_. So yeah, Lance was living like a king at the moment.

Except, he wasn't.

“ _Ah, fu– get out of my head you bastard!”_ Lance cried, hands pressed against his temples, crumpled to his knees. He could feel his body burning, yearning. His heart ached. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks because he was so _sick_ and _tired_ of having to deal with this shit. He couldn't have one good day, just one day free of torment, and it was all thanks to the vampire prince who did this to him. Who haunts his mind every second of every day. The bastard messing with his head at this very moment. Lotor.

The bond didn't seem to be growing weaker, but Lance was slowly getting used to it. The pain of it was numbing. Lance was learning to ignore it, because resisting it proved to be unsuccessful. When he first Turned, the aching sensation was almost unbearable. Now, the ache was dull and only frustrated Lance, rather than hurt him. Even still, Lance was suffering. Mentally, emotionally, and physically.

With the horrible torment that Lance’s Sire bond with Lotor brought, everything that was good in his life seemed to be blurred out by the bad. The negative outweighed the positive. It seemed like no matter how much Lance tried to be happy, it was crushed down by Lotor. Lance really thought that by now the bond would be gone. Keith and Shiro said that their love conquered the bond...so why hadn't their love conquered his bond? Lance loved them and they had sex quite often now. So, what was the problem? Were they missing a piece of the puzzle?

But, before Lance could delve further into his thoughts, a sharp glare shined in his eyes. Lance put a hand up, an effort to shield his face from the rays of harsh light, but it was a fruitless effort. Lance headed toward the source of light, soon finding it was the sun shining on the gem lodged into the cover of his Encantus.

After he, Pidge, and Hunk had looked in it for hours, he had stored it away on a shelf in the master bedroom. Keith and Shiro never questioned him about it and Lance never really studied it often. His efforts with magic had sort of...faded away. Haggar and Allura seemed to of given up on trying to teach him and Lance was hardly motivated anymore. He was close to just giving up and accepting his fate, when suddenly Lance lost his footing and stumbled into the shelf. It shook, sending a few objects flying off and toppling to the floor. Including the Encantus.

Lance ducked down to grab it, but paused as his eyes scanned across the words on the page it was flipped open to.

_‘Novis Immortalitatis — reverse immortality: the spell of reverse immortalization. The act of turning an immortal to a mortal. **WARNING** : this spell has only been attempted a few times and should not be done by oneself or without mastered power.’_

At the sight of the spell, Lance’s heart skipped a beat. Reverse immortality. There was a way for him to become _human_ again. To be mortal. It was Lance’s God-answered prayer or an actual miracle. Or maybe luck was on his side— whatever it was, Lance was beyond stunned. And then he got to thinking— did he really want to be human again?

Sure, Lance missed being a human more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to go back to college, to work during the day again, to eat his favorite meals...but he also wanted Keith and Shiro. And unfortunately, there would come a day where he couldn't have both. If Lance was to change back, he would grow old and eventually die. But, if Lance did become human again, his bond with Lotor would break and all of his suffering would end. But, he’d have to leave Keith and Shiro behind. If Lance was sure of something, it was that he did not want to lose them.

Besides, Lance hadn't had nearly enough time with them yet. He only moved in a few months ago and still had so much to learn and do with them. Lance wanted to know everything about them. From their favorite blood type to every last detail of their pasts— he wanted to know all of it. He wanted to fall in love with them even more each day.

And that could take an eternity.

An eternity that Lance didn't want to throw away.

Of course, there was always the option to try the spell, become a human again, and if it worked, the bond would break and Lance could just have Keith and Shiro Turn him back after he finished school. But, Lance wasn't sure if vampirism would even work on him again. He didn't know the chances of him coming back or just flat out kicking the can. Lights out. He was lucky he didn't die when Lotor Turned him. He could of never woken up— especially considering all the witchy voodoo experiments performed on him. His body could of just...gave out when Lotor drained him of blood.

Lance sighed, slamming the spell book shut. He had a lot to think about. But first, he needed a drink. Maybe two. Then he’d ask Allura and Haggar what they thought.

\---

After Lance succumbed to the bloodlust that his vampire nature brought on, his energy levels were booming. He felt as if he could run a marathon. All his senses were tingling, and the new blood circulated through his system, making his heart pump at an exhilarating rate. Lance had devoured three fresh bags of type AB+ that Shiro brought home from the hospital the previous night. It tasted like sirloin steak and Lance could decipher it as a man’s blood—about mid fifties. Keith and Shiro had taught him the new skill. It was interesting to Lance, and he often found himself reading into the blood he drank on a regular basis. Young and old blood had a distinct difference, as well as male and female blood. Lance found himself craving older male blood more, probably due to the fatty taste it had most of the time.

Lance was slowly getting used to his vampirism as the days passed by. He learned something new about his abilities every day, which kept things more interesting. Now he needed to learn more of his magical side.

Allura and Haggar’s apartment was quite a ways from the manor, but Lance decided against taking his Subaru into town. Instead, he opted for making use of his supernatural powers and ran as fast as his legs would allow. Scenery flashed by as he trekked to town. He dodged trees, rocks, and even some animals on the way, nothing but a shadow speeding through the dark of night. The moonlight made his skin gleam a grey-ish purple, a testament to his deathly beauty. There was something so enrapturing about the changes of his physique, yet so harrowing.

It was nearing close to eleven o’clock when Lance finally arrived at the small apartment in town. He rapped lightly against the door, waiting a few moments until he heard footsteps getting closer from inside. He could smell Haggar’s familiar scent as the door swung open. The witch always smelled similar to that of a grandma. Sort of a lavender mixed with medication smell. Maybe even a hint of a smoky scent. Like an ashtray.

Haggar’s expression faltered for a moment. “Oh...Lance. What are you doing here? It’s much too late for a training session.”

“Oh, no, no— that’s not why I— I’m not here for lessons. I wanted to ask you about a spell I found. Are you busy?” Lance explained, staring at his shoes.

Haggar sighed. “Fine. Let me take a look at it.”

“Thank you.”

Haggar waved a hand. “Come inside.”

“Where’s Allura?” Lance asked, shutting the door behind him and following the witch into the kitchen. Haggar poured a glass of whiskey and offered one to Lance, who politely declined.

“Asleep. I was about to turn in for the night as well, but then you showed up,” Haggar replied, a bit of saltiness in her tone.

Lance smiled sheepishly, opening the Encantus and turning to the right page with the spell on it before handing it to Haggar. The witch sipped her whiskey, humming as her eyes scanned the wrinkly pages.

“Novis Immortalitatis, huh? This is quite the spell; thousands of years old. No one’s performed a spell like this since…” Haggar trailed off, as if remembering something she’d rather not.

“Since...when?” Lance wondered aloud.

Haggar pursed her lips, a sorrowful look on her face. Her eyes were dark and dull, an obvious sign of her sadness. She took another long swig of her whiskey, forcing a half smile as she turned to look at Lance.

“Since...the Great Battle. Between your lovers...and mine,” Haggar admitted. A rosy tint spread across her cheeks.

“...and yours?” Lance questioned, thinking for a moment before it hit him. “Zarkon?! You and Zarkon...were a _thing_?”

Haggar chuckled, but something else was there. Bitterness, maybe? “Hard to believe, huh? Yeah, a long time ago. He and I...had a one time thing and it lead to...bigger complications. After a regretful night, I became pregnant. Being my naive and stupid self, I thought he felt something for me. But I was wrong. He didn't love me the way I loved him. So we decided to keep the pregnancy lowkey. And nine months later I gave birth to a son. Zarkon…,” Haggar choked a bit on her words. “he didn't want me in the picture after that. He took my son from me, and cast me aside, claiming he didn't want our son to know about me yet. But years and years went by, and my son grew up never knowing who I was.”

Something struck deep into Lance at Haggar’s words, and he felt himself wanting to wrap the witch up into a big hug. But he repressed it, knowing the witch wasn't too fond of affection or physical contact. So he just sat with a frown on his face, listening carefully.

“Wow...you have a son. Do you know where he is now? Did you ever tell him that you're his mother?” Lance questioned, suddenly very invested in the witch’s life.

Haggar smiled sadly. “I know where he is, yes. But, no, I never told him. When your lovers escaped with Allura, I did my best to try and protect both my son and Zarkon...but in the end, I could only protect one. Shiro killed Zarkon. I was devastated, even though I knew I shouldn't of been. I still loved him...after everything he put me through. When I saved my son, I thought about telling him who I was. But I decided against it. He had just watched his father die, I wasn't about to put even more surprises in his life. So I just vowed to watch over him in the distance, at least for now.”

Lance nodded in understanding. “Why don't you tell him now? I mean, it's been years since then. I'm sure he’d love to know he has another family member alive. I mean, if he's still alive, that is…”

Haggar laughed. “Yes, he's still alive. He's part vampire and part witch, Lance. He ages slower than I do! And I would tell him, but he's a bit… out of control lately. I feel if I were to intervene right now, he'd become even more angry and reckless. And I...I betrayed him. He probably hates me now.”

“Betrayed him? How?”

“Well, for starters, I'm helping you,” Haggar explained. “And he's definitely not a fan of that.”

Lance raised a brow. “Wait...who’s your son?”

Haggar looked surprised. “You don't know? My son is Prince Lotor.”

For a brief moment, Lance forgot how to function. His brain literally couldn't process the information. He stared blankly at the witch, unsure of what to say to that. Lance blinked a couple of times, trying to register it all, but couldn't fathom the new information at all. Prince Lotor. Was. Haggar’s. _Son_.

“Wha– P-Prince Lotor…my Sire is...your _son_? He’s your… Oh, my God. Hold on. I need a moment to just—what the _fuck_?” Lance exhaled deeply, staring at a random wall in deep thought, trying to comprehend it all.

“Wow you really are dense. I can't believe you didn't see the resemblance,” Haggar mused, an amused smile twisting onto her lips.

“I can't believe you failed to mention that your _son_ is the reason I'm a vampire and can't enjoy life without him interfering in some way! I mean, that would've been nice to know!” Lance said, arms flailing in the air.

Haggar shrugged. “Sorry. I didn't see the point, as it doesn't really matter. Not like I can do much about your situation. I do apologize for my idiotic son’s actions, though. I hope you can break the bond.”

Lance sighed. “That's why I wanted you to look at this spell. I think it can help with that.”

Haggar quirked a brow, peering curiously at the spell again. She hummed, and Lance couldn't tell if it was a good or bad hum. Haggar was hard to read. She kept a straight expression most of the time. Feeling wasn't a frequent occurrence with her. If Lance didn't know her, he wouldn't even think she was human. But now, Lance had seen a completely different side of Haggar. A vulnerable side. A human side.

Finally, Haggar let out a deep sigh. “Lance, this spell is incredibly dangerous. No one’s attempted it in hundreds of years and even when they have...it hasn't gone so smoothly. To perform a spell like this–without immense and mastered power– it could kill you.”

Lance’s heart dropped. “Oh.”

“What were you planning to do with a spell like this, anyway?” Haggar asked, seemingly worried.

Lance wasn't sure if he could trust Haggar enough to tell her. But, then again, she did just tell him her biggest secret and betrayed her own son to help him. That had to count for something. It was worth honoring, so Lance planted a small seed of trust within Haggar when he said, “Well...I'm not for sure yet, but I was thinking...what if I used it on myself? Y’know, like, become human again. It would break the bond between your son and I.”

Haggar’s eyes widened, surprised. “Are you sure you want to be human again? What about Keith and Shiro? Have you talked to them about this?”

Lance shook his head. “No, I haven't. I wanted to get your opinion on it first.”

“Well, I think it's a bad idea. The chances of it not working and harming you are way too high. Besides, you're not ready for a spell that difficult. It would take years to master something like that,” Haggar stated.

Lance huffed. “Well, is there any other way to break the bond that you can think of? Something that wouldn't harm me– wait. What if...what if we used the spell on Lotor instead of me? Would it work on him? If it worked on him, our bond would break and he’d be...human. Lotor wouldn't be able to harm anyone anymore. He’d be a regular person!”

Haggar contemplated the crazy idea for a moment. “Even if it did work, a spell like that would take excessive amounts of energy. It could kill you. Magic comes with a price, Lance, and if you're willing to pay it...then I can't stop you. But, I would advise you to not try something like this. It's too risky.”

“I’m willing to pay a price if it's for the greater good...but I’ll talk to Keith and Shiro,” Lance concluded.

\---

To say that Lance was worried was an understatement. His palms were shaking as he went to turn the knob on the front door. Every part of his body was sweating and he felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his throat. As much as Lance would like to believe that communication was easy; it was not. Right now, Lance was pretty sure he was gonna puke.

It's not that he found it hard to talk to Keith and Shiro. It was probably the easiest thing to do. They had a pretty open relationship and never really felt uncomfortable, even when talking about rather embarrassing subjects. They always made Lance feel comfortable and secure, like he could tell them anything. But this particular conversation he was dreading. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriends that he has a plan to not only break his and Lotor’s bond, but to also stop Lotor from destroying all of humanity, but he might die from it?

Lance was positive that wouldn't go over well.

So with the anxiety welling up inside his chest, Lance spontaneously opened the door and stepped inside the house. Lance looked around to see if Keith and Shiro were lounging in the parlor or having a late night drink in the kitchen, but he couldn't see them anywhere.

_Huh, weird. Where were they?_

Lance furrowed his brows, shutting the door behind him quietly. He tiptoed to the kitchen, when he heard voices. His ears perked up, but the voices were too quiet to make out what they were saying. Lance grabbed a juice box from the fridge and took a long sip before going to investigate.

He followed the sound of the voices until it got clearer and clearer and Lance could finally make out what they were saying. Lance could tell the voices were coming from the library. Crouching down, Lance stayed outside and listened in the hallway.

It was Keith’s voice that he heard first: “– _repeat what we did to Matt. You know what happened, Shiro. He was innocent and...so young_.”

“ _I know. Now he's gone_.”

“ _Lance was just supposed to be a blood buddy. He was supposed to replace Matt,_ ” Lance heard Keith continue. His heart dropped. Did he hear that right? Lance was...just a blood buddy? A replacement?

“– _He's not even human anymore. We put out that roommate ad to have our meal at home, to make it easier to get our fill and not have to hunt, just like the others. But now look what happened_ –” Lance swallowed thickly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is that what they thought of him? Just a bloodbag to have around whenever they got hungry? Lotor was right. He was just another one of their blood buddies. Lance finally understood the meaning of “the truth hurts”, because right now it _agonized_. It cut him open and each word added salt to the wound. His flesh stung, like a million bees drilling their stingers into him at once.

Before Lance knew it, he was crying. It wasn't a full on sob, either. It was silent. A quiet torment. His tears flooded down his cheeks and his chest felt tight, but he was utterly silent. He couldn't even move. His body was frozen in front of the library doors.

So when Lance’s world was blurring and the doors to library opened, he couldn't do anything but stand and stare. Keith and Shiro froze, blinking in confusion at the teary, red-eyed Lance in front of them. And in that moment, they knew he had heard everything.

Lance felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. His lip trembled as he finally found words to say, “So that's what you think of me? That's why you wanted a ‘roommate’. You just wanted a human bloodbag to have frolicking through the house? I was...I was just a toy to you? Lotor was right. You don't care about me. I was just going to be your next dinner before he Turned me. I guess I should thank him.”

Keith shook his head rapidly. “No, Lance, that's not true!”

“Oh, really? Then why did you want a roommate? ‘Cause it looks to me like you're pretty well off, huh? Shiro’s a fucking doctor and you live in a mansion! So why did you need a roommate, Keith? Huh? Why?!” Lance questioned, fuming. He was about to blow up. His face was hot and his eyes were blurred with tears. He could taste the saltiness on his lips as he screamed his lungs out.

“Lance, we never meant–” Shiro cut in but Lance interrupted.

“–what? You never meant to hurt me? Well it's a little too late for that, Shiro! ‘Cause you did,” Lance sniffled, looking nothing but disappointed. “I _trusted_ you guys. How could you? I-I thought you loved me...or at least cared about me. I guess I was wrong.”

“Lance, please, listen to us!”

“Why should I? I'm just...I'm gonna go. I can't be here right now,” Lance said, wiping his tears and turning to make a run for the front door.

\---

Lance never thought it would come to this, but then again, he never thought a lot of things would happen. He never thought he’d be a vampire. He never thought he’d have magic. He never thought he’d fall in love. He never thought he’d have his heart broken...again. He never thought that the only two people he’d grown to trust over the past few months would hurt him like this. And he never thought he’d willingly go see Lotor. Yet here he was. Parked outside his crumbling castle in his old Subaru.

He wasn't exactly sure how to communicate with the prince through their bond like Lotor did, so he decided to just wing it.

“Lotor! Lotor!” he called, cupping his hands over his mouth to increase volume. “I know you're in there, you bastard! Come out here! I wanna talk to you!”

Lance waited a moment, tapping his foot impatiently as he leaned up against his car. Then, he felt a drift of wind blow across his body. Lance sniffed, smelling the familiar scent of roses and wine. Lotor.

“Is that any way to greet a prince?” Lotor teased, grinning. His eyes shined, a glint of gold in those purple irises. Lance immediately felt warm when looking into them. The ache in his body disappeared. “What brings you here, my sweet fledgling?”

Lance frowned, and found himself in Lotor’s embrace. He hated how he felt so comfortable in the prince’s arms. He hated how it felt so wrong, yet so right.

“You were right. I didn't mean anything to them...I was just...a-a toy! I was just like the others.. they only wanted me for my blood. But now I'm useless to them because I'm not human,” Lance ranted, fighting back tears. “I'm...useless.”

Lotor’s brows furrowed, studying Lance’s face. “My dear Lance, you are not by any means useless. You are more special than you think. Black magic runs through your blood. You're capable of wiping out an entire race. With your power, we can conquer humanity and lead a new world full of vampires. I assure you, by my side, you will never be treated like anything but a King. I will treasure you for all of eternity. Unlike Keith and Takashi, I will never hurt you, you can count on that. I won't ever let them hurt you again, my sweet. You'll be safe here. I will protect you. And though I don't quite know how, I will try my best to love you.”

Lance felt something fuzzy in his chest. “Really?”

“Really. I promise. You have my word, dear Lance. By my side, we will rule as equals. With our bond, nothing can separate us. I will have my best witches teach you magic and you will become the most powerful vampire in all of history. The Galra clan will worship you, Lance. So, what do you say? Will you join me?” Lotor quizzed, arching a brow.

Lance contemplated, and focused on the sparkle in Lotor’s eyes. The swirls of lavender and gold. It was mesmerizing. He felt an urge to agree. So with an almost robotic movement, Lance nodded his head.

“I will.”

 

 

 


	15. What the Actual Fuck Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shitstorm commences.

 

 

"Faster. Do it again.”

Lance wiped off the beads of sweat that dripped from his forehead with his arm. His lungs were working overtime to give him oxygen, but that didn't help the heavy pants escaping his lips. As much as his body protested the physical activity, his mind had nothing but the thought of obeying Lotor’s orders. He had to please him. So he did it again. And again. Over and over until his heart and muscles were screaming for rest.

The training had begun early that morning. They had been at it for hours with only little progress, but Lance was leisurely becoming more in control of his powers. Being ordered what to do without the option of resisting proved to be a successful tactic. A warped tactic, yes, but nonetheless effective.

The witches in the arena with Lance sent another surge of electricity shooting towards Lance. It pulsated, twisting and crackling full of energy. The purple sparks rippled, like a wave coming to shore. Lance could feel the power, the vibrations disturbing the matter in front of him. Lance focused on the feeling of it. Each vibrate, each crackle, each ripple through the atmosphere— and latched onto it. He inhaled, and waited for the energy to ripple through his palm, then he exhaled and sent the wave of electricity speeding back towards the witch. Lance had redirected black magic.

There was silence in the arena, and then the screech of the witch as she got zapped with her own magic. Lance stood and watched with contentment, turning to gouge Lotor’s reaction. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to read. He had a pleased smile on his face, eyes narrowed with interest. A proud warmth pooled into Lance’s chest. His sire was pleased. He had done good.

“Very good, Lance,” Lotor praised. “Now try it with more power. Think about Keith and Takashi and how they _used_ you. How they only wanted you for your body and blood. How does that make you feel?”

Lance’s chest stung, blood boiling. “It makes me feel...awful. Frustrated. Angry.”

Lotor smirked. “Good. Now fuel those emotions into your magic. Let that pent up anger come out. Don't let it consume you. Let it fuel you. Drive it out onto your opponent.”

With the vampire prince’s words resonating through his head, he let all of his emotions come out into his power. He felt it deep within his chest, the sting of being used, the twist in his stomach from realizing he was nothing to the two people that were his everything. All of those feelings bubbled up into something horrifyingly powerful. Dark bolts of purple energy swirled together, and Lance could feel the intensity in his hands. It had to be thousands of volts of electricity. And before Lance knew it, he was pushing the magic out of his hands at an alarming speed. It struck down three of the witches in seconds, giving their bodies a paralyzingly shock.

A pleased glint formed in Lotor’s eyes. “Fantastic,” he drawled out to himself, his interest growing. “Now, let's see if you can handle more of a challenge…”

“How was that?” Lance asked, out of breath.

“Incredible. Truly incredible…,” Lotor hummed. The prince glanced down at the com device attached to his armor, dialing a code of numbers into it. It connected after a few ticks. “Girls, how would you like to come and have some... _fun_ with our new guest?”

\---

“Awh, he's cute!”

“He's not _that_ cute.”

“Awh, Acxa, are you jealous~” Ezor said in a sing-song voice.

Acxa rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were tinged bright pink. “No! I mean– no. No, I'm not. I'm just simply pointing out that he's not the most attractive person out there..”

Ezor grinned knowingly, squeezing Acxa’s cheeks fondly. “It's okay. I think you're much cuter.”

Acxa turned even redder than before, swatting her girlfriend’s hands away. Lotor rolled his eyes fondly at the exchange. “I hate to break up this little love fest, but it's time to greet our guest.”

Zethrid smirked. “Then do we get to crush him?”

Lotor sighed. “Zethrid, we are not crushing our guest. We're simply going to challenge him. I want to see if he can handle you lot.”

Ezor clapped her hands excitedly. “Yay! Dibs on meeting him first!”

The happy vampire-witch skipped ahead of the group and into the arena where Lance was stood waiting. Ezor immediately used her cloaking magic to turn invisible, before tapping on Lance’s shoulder. Lance spun around, trying to find the source who was responsible for invading his personal bubble, but didn't see anything.

“Boo!” Ezor chirped, uncloaking herself. Lance sprang up in surprise, clutching his hand to his chest.

“Oh, my Go– you scared the shit out of me!” Lance said, his breathing uneven. His heart was pounding.

Ezor giggled. “That was the whole point, silly! You should've seen your face!”

“Ezor, it's not nice to scare our company,” Lotor scolded.

“Whoops, sorry, Lotie!”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, deadpanning. “Ezor, we've discussed this. Don't call me ‘Lotie’.”

“Awh, but it's such a cute nickname!” Ezor pouted, giving the prince puppy dog eyes.

“No. No cute nicknames. Now introduce yourself already,” Lotor dismissed, changing the subject.

“Fine~” Ezor groaned. Then she bounced over to Lance who looked slightly confused and slightly terrified. “Hi there! I'm Ezor! What's your name?”

“Uh– Lance…” Lance replied.

“Lance,” Ezor tested the name out. “Cute. Nice to meet you, Lance. I'm one of Prince Lotor’s top generals!”

“And I'm Acxa. I apologize for my girlfriend’s hyperness. She's very...loud. And nosy. And social.”

Ezor blushed. “I think he gets it.”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It's fine. Nice to meet you.”

Only seconds later, Zethrid shoved Acxa and Ezor out of the way, and came to stand in front of Lance with her arms crossed. Lance’s eyes widened, staring up at her in awe.

“I'm Zethrid. The quiet, blind one behind me is Narti. She doesn't talk much. She's a vampire-witch like Ezor; got psychic powers and everything. Oh, and the cat is Kova,” Zethrid introduced. Lance nodded, trying to remember all the new information. He wasn't the best with remembering things.

“Well, Lance, now you've met my most trusted generals. They're here to help you train. They know everything there is to know about fighting and magic. Zethrid and Acxa will help you master your vampiric abilities. Ezor and Narti will help you with magic,” Lotor instructed. “I'm going to find Commander Sendak to talk war strategies. I'll be back later. I'll leave it to you, ladies.”

\---

Training with Lotor’s lady generals was a lot more challenging than Lance had anticipated. He was having his ass served to him. Zethrid and Acxa were constantly knocking him down and Ezor and Narti were performing spells and firing magic at him left and right. He could hardly keep up. But he knew he needed to please Lotor, so he kept fighting. By now, his body was running on overdrive and he could hardly think straight. So when Narti used her psychic witchy powers on him to get into his mind and make him see hallucinations of Keith, Shiro, and everyone else he cared about, it was no surprise that he broke down onto his knees.

Lance could see them. Keith, Shiro, Allura– even Coran. They were right there. But, as soon as he blinked again, they were gone. And stood in front of him was Narti with her cat and the rest of the girls, looking at Lance with concern.

“Nar, what did you do to him?” Ezor asked the blind vampire-witch.

Narti looked at Ezor, communicating to the other vampire-witch with her psychic abilities. Ezor immediately nodded, her mouth opening in awe.

“What did Narti tell you?” Acxa asked, looking at her girlfriend curiously.

“Apparently Narti went too far into Lance’s mind and it caused him to see hallucinations of people he loves. She didn't mean to do it, she just wanted to control his body to hit himself. But with the control he's already under by Lotor, it was easy to accidentally slip farther into his conscious,” explained Ezor.

Lance raised his eyebrows. “She can do that? Wait— what do you mean ‘control he's already under by Lotor’?”

Ezor froze, looking to Acxa for help. Acxa quickly stepped up, stuttering out, “Uh… the Sire bond. It…can control you two.”

“Oh,” Lance said. His face still showed that he was confused, but he shrugged it off. “Okay.”

Acxa sighed in relief. “Well, I think you should get some sleep, Lance. We've worn you out. Please allow us to take you to your bed chambers.”

\---

_"Lance! Lance! Can you hear me? Please, Lance, you need to wake up. You need to stop this. Don't let it get to you. Fight, Lance! Become the greatness that's inside of you."_

Lance jolted awake with a start. His mind was foggy. Everything felt like a dream. That was, until his eyes focused onto shining, yellow discs a few feet away from him.

“Sleep well?”

The prince strode over with a graceful finesse, long locks of hair swaying behind him. His lips were red like a rose, but just like a rose, if you got too close, the thorns would prick your finger. Beautiful torture. And a rose was crimson, just like blood.

Lance smiled. But it wasn't his usual smile. It was robotic. Like a reflex. “Fine,” Lance replied. Looking at the vampire prince, Lance didn't even remember the nightmare he had just minutes ago. He felt...satisfied. Safe. Content. But for some reason, he didn't feel right. He didn't feel like himself. “I miss Keith and Shiro,” Lance found himself spilling, the words rambling out without a second thought. “I miss my family...and my mom’s cooking. She makes the best picadillo. I haven't seen them in so long. Ever since I moved to university I haven't been able to see them that much. They're back in Cuba now. Did you know that Oregon is 2,879 miles away from Cuba? That's a lot of miles… I miss being human, too. Y’know, I used to hate you for Turning me. But not so much anymore. It’s just hard...I'll never be able to appreciate my mom’s picadillo again...or that excited feeling you get when you see tan lines on your body during the summer. Eventually I'll forget what most foods even taste like. Or what my sister and brother's voices sound like... And I'll have to watch them all pass away...one by one. Until I'm the only one left.” Lance stared at the wall blankly. His lips set into a frown, eyes dead and cold. “Why do you want to destroy humankind? I mean, there’s plenty of reasons to want to, but why do you?”

Lotor blanched at the question. He had never been confronted about the topic before. With his royal title, everyone had been taught to never question and do as they were told. But somehow, Lotor felt himself compelled to tell the young vampire with the soft white hair and kind purple eyes. “...As a child, I had a rough growing up. I was born long before your time. Thousands of years ago, in fact. Back then, my family were the only known vampires to exist, so we were very private and hid away. I didn't have a mother, either. I never knew her. She was killed by humans… My father didn't talk much about her, but I know he loved her.” Lotor scrunched his eyebrows together, staring at the floor. “I used to watch all the kids that would be walking with their families around town or causing mischief and...I didn't look like them. Their skin looked so... _warm_ and _rosy_ and mine was so pale and looked like I had been frost bitten. They used to make fun of my purple tinted skin; saying things like I had hypothermia or my father put me in the freezer. I hated them all. I hate them so much. I just wanted to see them all suffer. To see their laughing faces disappear. I wanted them to feel what I felt. That horrible, awful, alienated feeling.”

“Yeah, that would be hard. If there's one thing I've learned about humanity; it's that it's not about being human. It's about being humane. Some humans are more of monsters than we are,” Lance stated, still in a daze. It's like his mind had no control over his mouth. He decided against saying anything about Lotor's mother, though. He wanted Lotor to find out for himself. It was Haggar's place to tell him, not his. 

“My father didn't really help the situation, either. He always expected greatness of me. I'm a prince– a royal blood – so he expected me to act like one. But I never wanted to be. My father told me I was worthless. That one of those rotten, ugly humans would rule and lead better than I could. After that, I wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. I wanted to show him I was capable of following in his footsteps. So I used all my hate, all of my bitterness towards humans for thinking I was unusual and for killing my mother, and helped my father with his plan to destroy all of humankind. I wanted revenge. I wanted worth. But now my father is dead. And of course, killed by those lowly humans I Turned and experimented on. Those disgraceful young vampires you call lovers,” Lotor spat, disgusted by the very thought. “But enough of this. I came to give you a gift, my dear Lance.” He was holding onto something. Lance could barely see it, but there was something he was gripping behind his back. “You will need it for your training session today.”

Lotor pulled out the object from behind his back and Lance’s eyes went wide. It was one of the last things he would of expected. To be frank, he wouldn't expect it at all. In Lotor’s slender, long fingers...was a broomstick.

It was beautifully carved, the wood a nice dark cherry color. The bristles at the end looked smooth and were cut evenly, and a gold cuff attached it to the stick. Lance felt drawn to it immediately. It's like it was alive. The broomstick had an aura, and Lance could feel it. It pulsed and fluctuated, almost like a heartbeat. Lotor handed it to Lance, who took it carefully, as if holding a newborn baby. As soon as the broomstick was in his hands, the aura inside it...jumped.

It was _excited_.

“Is...is this thing alive?” Lance asked, peering down at the broomstick cautiously.

“No. But it's about as close to alive as it can get. It's enchanted,” Lotor explained. “And it’s yours. My father gifted it to me when I was in training. It is a powerful tool and weapon. I will show you how to yield its power.”

“I thought witches having broomsticks was a silly children’s tale. But it's true? I'm actually going to fly on a broomstick? What's next? A cat?” Lance joked. Apparently he was still capable of using his witty humor, even under Lotor’s control. Lotor could control his mind, but he definitely couldn't control the witty thoughts his mind produced.

“Actually, having a cat as a companion is not uncommon. Narti has a deep psychic bond with her cat. Kova is her eyes. Everything the cat sees, Narti can see,” Lotor retorted. “Broomsticks are not a silly children’s tale, although the tales are not exactly accurate. We can do more than just ‘fly around’ on them. The broomstick is an extension of ourselves. In order to access its fullest potential, you must establish a bond with it. Only then will it grant you passage to its powers. Broomsticks are transportation, protection, and an instrument of destruction. With great power, the broomstick could wipe out hundreds of people. But it can't do that without a great pilot.”

“And you think I'll be a good pilot?” Lance finished for the prince, doubting himself.

“I don't think, Lance,” Lotor smiled. “I know.”

  
\---

“Lance is in trouble. I can feel it. There's something off. My instincts are telling me something's wrong.”

“Your instincts tell you a lot of things. Like the time you were _positive_ Bigfoot was real. Or when you were _positive_ that I was dead when I was actually taking a nap,” Shiro chided, starting to get irritated.

“You were napping for 32 _hours_! How was I supposed to know you weren't dead?!” Keith snapped back, arms flailing.

“ _Maybe_ I wanted to feel the sweet release of death without actually being dead! _Maybe_ I was tired of your constant bitching and wanted to knock myself out for a couple of days! ‘Cos Lord knows I can afford to waste a few!” Shiro bit back, fangs extended and eyes shining purple with annoyment.

“ _My_ constant bitching? Try living with your uptight ass for over a hundred years! You never let me do anything! In ‘55 I wanted to look like a Greaser and you said no! In ‘73 I wanted to smoke pot and you said no! In ‘84 I wanted to get a piercing and go to rock concerts and you said no. I wanted to tell Lance about Matt and our pasts and— _shocker_ —you said no! And now guess what, Shiro? Our boyfriend is gone and thinks we used him as some blood bag toy! Godammit!” Keith screamed, shoving everything off of the coffee table, watching it all shatter and fall to the floor in a huge mess.

Shiro frowned, watching Keith crumple to the floor in a sad, small heap. Shiro hated when they argued, but this argument was new. It was about Lance. And they both felt awful. And they both needed to take their anger and frustration out on someone, so they did it on each other.

“I'm sorry…” Shiro said first, barely above a whisper. His voice broke mid sentence, the sorrow taking over. “We need to explain everything to him.”

“Yeah, but he's gone. He obviously needs some time, Takashi. I know we need to clear things up, but it's probably best if we leave him alone right now,” Keith said, sounding unsure. “But it's weird, I feel like something's wrong. Maybe it's just because I feel terrible, but my chest is tight and...I have a bad feeling in my stomach.”

Shiro froze, taking a moment to feel. Then, he felt it too. A gut twisting feeling. Shiro and Keith locked eyes, both in alarm and panic, before quickly rushing out the door.

\---

“The art of the broomstick is simple. Bond, bend, and break. Bond with the broom, bend with the magic, and break with the power. So, command it,” Lotor instructed, hands behind his back as he walked back and forth. Lance swallowed thickly before looking at the broom with unease.

“Com...mand...it?”

Lotor let out a sound that was a mixture between disappointed sigh and irritated groan. “For the love of— just watch what I do.”

Lance eyed the prince intensely as he hovered his hand over his own broom. His broom was black and purple, which seemed much cooler than the hunk of junk he was currently trying to bond with. Lotor firmly commanded, “up”, and the broom “awakened” and shot up into his hand. Lance raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“Now you try,” Lotor said.

“Oh...me...yeah, okay. I got this. It's fine. How hard can it be?”

  
It was very hard.

  
Lance was suffering.

  
Broomsticks should stay in the kitchen sweeping where they belong.

  
Eventually–several hours later— Lance finally got the broomstick to respond to him and when it happened, he sprang up and did a cartwheel and danced around until Lotor stared him down with a death glare and compelled him to stop. Which was a bit of a downer, honestly. Lotor was a killjoy.

“Focus, Lance. You did it. Now get on. We are going to fly,” Lotor said, smirking.

“Really?! Sweet!” Lance chirped excitedly. At least, until he saw Lotor’s signature death glare. Then he just deflated like a balloon. “I mean...nice. Flying...it's y’know...air-y.”

“The broomstick is not just for flying, my dear Lance. I will teach you to learn all of the broom’s skills. Now, quit fooling around,” Lotor reminded. Lance shrunk a bit, obeying Lotor without question. His mouth shut on its own and his mind instantly went to focus on the task at hand.

And with that, Lance trained and trained until it was muscle memory and his choices were no longer his own. Until he was broken.

\---

Lance wasn't sure what day it was. He wasn't sure of a lot of things lately. He didn't have much thought to anything. It was like something was thinking for him. Doing all of the work. His whole being was numb. Empty. Every day he would practice fighting, practice magic, practice flying, and every day Lotor would tell him how to do things. He was just simply obeying.

Lance was no longer Lance. He was nothing but a puppet on strings. Every move was commanded by his master. Or in this case: Lotor. His Sire. Lance was a pawn in Lotor’s game. His master plan. And Lance had no control over it. Their minds and bodies were connected.

It was around the middle of the night when Lotor came to Lance’s room. Lance couldn't sleep, yet again. It wasn't uncommon anymore. These days, it was a regular occurrence. Lotor waltzed through the door like he owned the place and Lance instantly sat up in bed.

“Lance, my sweet, I'm here. It's okay,” Lotor whispered to the young fledgling, eyes shining through the darkness. Lance offered him a small smile and Lotor scooped him up in his arms, caressing him in the bed. “Shh, sleep. Everything will be fine.”

“What's going on? Is something wrong?” Lance asked sleepily.

“It's nothing. I'll take care of it. You have nothing to worry about, Lance.”

Lance nodded slowly, feeling his worries wash away as he stared into the beautiful glow of Lotor’s eyes. They were so captivating. Safe.

“Nothing to worry about…” Lance mumbled as he drifted into unconsciousness.

\---

_“Lance! Wake up! Lance! Please, we have to hurry!”_

_“Lance! Get up, get up!”_

Lance shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and when he finally realized he was awake, he rubbed at his eyes and nearly had a heart attack when he opened them. But, surely he was still dreaming. It was just a trick of the mind. Maybe the insomnia was finally getting to him. He had to be going insane.

Those faces. They weren't real. Those smiles. Fake. Those kind eyes. An illusion. But...there they were. Right in front of him.

“Lance! We have to go! _Now_! Lotor’s gonna find us soon! We’re getting you out of here!” Keith said, desperate. His eyes were wild, a storm brewing behind the pools of ember.

“What? No! I can't leave! It's safe here! I need to do what Lotor wants,” Lance protested, scurrying up the bed farther to create distance from them. “Besides, you're not real! It's..it's just a dream. I'm just going crazy. You're not really here…”

“Lance, it’s us! Shiro, what's wrong with him?”

“He's under Lotor’s control. We don't have time to deal with this, we just need to grab him,” Shiro informed. He instantly grabbed Lance and swung him over his shoulder, much to Lance’s protest. Lance kicked and screamed, beating his fists against Shiro’s back.

“Let me go! Stop!”

“Sorry, Lance, but we’ve spent weeks looking for you and we finally found you. We're not letting you go,” Keith said, crossing his arms. He was on Shiro’s left, running alongside him as they tried to backtrack out of wherever they were. Lance didn't recognize the place as the castle. It was bigger. More modern. The walls were all white and reminded him of a hospital. The lights flickered on and off, kind of like in the horror movies. Lance quit struggling after a while, deciding it best not to fight them. This was just a dream, anyways, he’d wake up eventually.

They eventually navigated themselves out of the building they were in and got outside. Keith and Shiro stopped for a breath and set Lance down on the ground. As soon as they caught their breath, Lance glared at them.

“You hurt me!” Lance screamed. “I don't want to see you! I'm nothing but a toy to you!”

Keith and Shiro shared the same look with each other and frowned. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, an act of comfort, but it only left Lance angrier. He shrugged off Shiro’s touch and staggered away from the two, confused and hurt.

“No, no, Lance, you have to let us explain!” Keith whined, the desperation in his voice almost heartbreaking. “You heard us wrong! We don't think of you as a toy or some sort of ‘blood buddy’ like Lotor told you. We would never think that. You mean the world to us, Lance. We need to talk about this, but now isn't really a good time. We have to get home. Lotor’s going to find out you left and be here any minute so we have to get going!”

“Well, you're right about that, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes went wide and everyone turned around to see Prince Lotor standing there looking smug. He had an entire army of soldiers behind him, and his generals at his side. Lance didn't know where to look or what to do.

Keith sneered, “Lotor.”

“Keith, Takashi, it’s been a long time, hasn't it? I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but that would make me a liar. And I have no interest in making small talk with traitors.” The Prince glared, nostrils flaring.

“You already are a liar. Just give us back Lance and you won't have to worry about us anymore,” Shiro attempted to negotiate. Lotor wasn't having it, though.

“Worry about you? Please, the last thing I worry about is you two. I'm more concerned for my fledgling who doesn't seem to want to be around you.” Lotor caressed Lance’s cheek, dragging his slender fingers down it. “Have you asked him what he wants? Have you ever considered the fact that maybe your precious little Lance wants to be with me? I bet you haven't even told him about your juicy, dark secrets. Your most harrowing pasts. He doesn't even realize what horrible, unimaginable things you two have done.”

Lance scrunched his brows, going paler than he was before. “What's he talking about? What harrowing past? What dark secrets? What have you guys not told me?”

Keith and Shiro growled, but it was Keith who spoke first. “What about you, huh? What about your past? You're not exactly a clean slate, either. Besides, we've changed. You haven't. You're still doing the same awful things you did over a century ago. You've been doing the same awful things for thousands of years! And Lance would never want to be with you willingly. You've got him brainwashed with your little Sire bond. You're controlling his every move.”

“It may be true that you’ve changed, but once a killer, always a killer, right? Isn't that how the saying goes? My dear Keith, it's so easy to slip into old habits,” Lotor taunted, breathing down his ear. Keith shivered, blood boiling. “And why don't we see how willing sweet little Lance is, shall we?” Keith’s eyes went wide, fear striking his entire body as he watched what played out next. Shiro was too speechless to move. “Lance, come here.” Lance stepped towards the vampire prince, standing mere inches apart. “Now...kiss me.”

Keith’s mouth dropped open. Shiro lost all ability to function. Nothing was processing until Lance slowly started to lean forward and all the two could do was watch it happen, too shocked to do anything else. When Lance’s lips connected with Lotor’s, it was like a knife to Keith and Shiro’s hearts. Their guts twisted, feeling the urge to puke, but instead started to breathe heavily, falling to their knees in a stunned silence.

That wasn't even the most agonizing part. That part was reserved for how much Lance seemed to like it. He was moving in a sensual rhythm with Lotor’s lips, and both hands were placed on his shoulders as Lotor held Lance’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

What scared Keith and Shiro even more, was when they could feel their connection with Lotor as it happened. Lotor wasn't just toying with them, he was triggering the Sire bond with them as well. He was literally showing them who was boss. Who had the power. Who had control over all three of them.

Keith’s heart leaped, his fangs extended, and his breathing was becoming ragged. He clutched a hand to his chest, staggering forward as all of the memories of the past flooded back in one huge slideshow inside his brain. Not only was it painful, but it was _mortifying_. Shiro was experiencing it a little differently. Keith could faintly hear him crying out as he clutched his arm in agony on the ground. The dark magic in his veins was awakening, and when Shiro opened his eyes, it was nothing but a black, dismal abyss.

“Leave Lance alone!” Shiro seethed, voice lowering slightly, chest heaving as he charged at Lotor, swinging his fist at him. Keith watched in horror as Shiro lashed out. It brought back so many traumatizing memories. Shiro hadn't gone rogue in decades. Not since Matt. Not since that night in Brooklyn.

“Ooohoo, and we have breakthrough! My, my, Takashi. I thought you said you changed? I've gotta say, I thought it would take more to get to you. But I guess you really are just _weak_ ,” Lotor pressed further, edging the knife of twisted words deeper into Shiro's heart.

Shiro flared his nostrils, launching at the prince with an amazing speed, instantly socking him in the face. There was a moment of silence and true terror of the shock and realization of what just happened, and Lotor hesitantly touched his jaw with a look of offense written all over his face.

“I. Am not. Weak,” Shiro gritted out, teeth clenched.

Lotor’s lips curved upwards. “No? Then, why is it that I can feel your heartbeat racing? You're scared, aren't you, Takashi? You're scared of the bond that you know is still present between us. I bet, if I asked you to, you'd spill all of your little dark secrets of your past to Lance right now.”

Shiro froze. “No, no, please, you can't.”

“I can't?” Lotor mocked surprise. “Really now? Well, it doesn't hurt to try.” Lotor’s lips curled into a smirk. The prince gripped Shiro’s wrist, locking his gaze onto him. Shiro’s mouth dropped open, gasping, as Lotor narrowed his eyes. Shiro’s spine tightened up, bending into straight posture. His mouth slammed shut, eyes glossing over into a dark gray haze, pupils dilating. His muscles tensed, and forced him forwards until Lotor was gripping him by the shoulder. Lotor’s eyes began to glow, shining as bright as the headlights of a car at night. Shiro’s eyes glowed back, pools of violet being sucked into the vampire prince’s Compulsion. Then, “Tell Lance _everything_ , Takashi. Tell him all of your juicy, dark secrets. Tell him the nitty gritty dirt of your past with Keith. Spill the things you claim to of changed from. Tell him...about _Matt_.”

Shiro’s body quivered, trembling to fight against the Compulsion. “Please… you can't. I-I...no! _Eugh_! Lance, _please_ , you can't listen! You can't!”

Keith’s mouth was agape, unsure of what to do. “Lotor, please, stop! Lance doesn't deserve to find out this way!”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “He doesn't deserve to know the cold, hard truth? Hmm, last time I checked, relationships don't go over well with secrets and lies, Keith.”

Keith scoffed. “What would you know about relationships? No one’s ever loved you. Your own _father_ never loved you.”

Lotor’s face twisted up, chest heaving. “How _dare_ you!” His hands clenched and the glow of his eyes intensified. Shiro screamed, clutching his head in his hands. “I could kill him. I could kill you all right now. It'd be easy. Like snapping a twig with my boot.” Lotor turned to Shiro again. “Now, Takashi, _tell_ him.”

Shiro choked, and then, “It-it was the year 1926...K-Keith and I were living the good life. Everything was like one big p-party. And..one night, we went to a jazz club with live music and dancing and there was a young man, about twenty three…..his name was Matt Holt. At the time, Keith and I...we– we were different. We did horrible, horrible things, Lance. Things that I regret so much to this day. Keith and I, we liked to...have fun with our vampiric abilities back then. It wasn't about survival, it was about the bloodlust. The kill. The...hunt. Some compared us to Jack the Ripper. We killed for the fun of it. We liked to–” Shiro fought the next words, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “ _Tell_ _him_!”

Shiro whimpered. “– we liked to play with our food…”

Lance sucked in a shaky breath of air. “Oh, my God..”

Lotor’s grip on Shiro’s shoulder tightened. “Tell him what you _did_. Tell him about all the others. Don't leave out any details.”

Shiro’s lips trembled. “Matt...Matt was the last one. B-but, before him...there were...hundreds. So many innocent people, Lance... _so_ _many_.” Shiro was full on sobbing now, body quaking with emotion. “We– we’d find young, attractive people and just… flirt and fool around...and when they were in their most vulnerable state, naked and on cloud nine...we’d feast. We’d sink our teeth into their bodies over and over again, until they were completely drained of blood. Until there was no life. No soul. Then we’d move on to the next. We’d fuck, kill, and drop so many people that it was just like a game. A sick, twisted game that we were addicted to. Keith and I tag-teamed for years. We were like Bonnie and Clyde. A power couple or a dynamic duo that loved together and killed together. The...the night we met Matt...he was different. He didn't immediately get captivated by us or want to instantly get in our pants. He offered to buy us a drink and to dance and to just...talk. About life.”

“He made us see the world in a different light…” Keith added in.

“Exactly. Matt was like a light at the end of our dark, dark tunnel. He wanted to get to know us as...as _people_. He didn't know we were merciless killers. He didn't know we drained and dropped people like a cup of coke. But, Matt...he got so _close_ to us...he wanted to be with us. And we took a chance and started a relationship with him. But, it wasn't paradise forever. One day, we decided to take our relationship to the next step. Keith and I, we thought we had it under control. We thought everything would be fine. But, when we saw Matt lying there, so exposed, so beautiful, our hunger kicked in. Our murderous instincts took over. Keith was the first to lean in and kiss him. I watched them, and that's when I couldn't control myself. I just...I bit him. I tried to stop...I tried to pull away and run so he could get away, but I just couldn't. His blood was like a drug. So addicting and _different_. Keith joined in, too, and Matt…,” Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, the pain too much. “He was dead within minutes,”

“After that, Keith and I went into hiding. We came here and moved into my parents old place that I owned. And we stayed inside and around our woods for years, on a strict animal blood diet. We got ourselves under control. And around 1953 we finally went outside of our property, bought a car, Keith got a job working as a mechanic while I stayed home and protected our house and made sure no one knew what we were. After a few years, Keith quit working, otherwise someone would find out he wasn't aging. We would survive on my family fortune during those times, in between generations. Keith met and found out Coran was a vampire when he was at a concert a few years ago. He's sold us some blood the past few years. Then, three years ago I started working as a doctor at the hospital here. And then we met you. You changed our lives, Lance. You made us feel _human_ again. We may have an eternal life, but we had never _lived_ until we met you. We love you so much, Lance. You have to know that. We never meant to hurt you. You misheard us in the library. We were talking about not wanting to repeat history like what happened with Matt. We can't lose you like we lost him,” Shiro finished, shoulders slumping with relief. His eyes were red, tears stained on his cheeks. Keith was crying too, looking guilty and so regretful, it pained Lance to see them like that.

“I– I don't know what to say,” Lance admitted.

“It's okay. You don't have to say anything. If you hate us now, we understand. And we understand if you don't want to be with us anymore. Your safety and happiness is all we care about, Lance,” Keith spoke up.

“Well isn't this just a lovely moment. Honestly, I'm touched,” Lotor cut in, a hand on his heart mockingly. “I hate to ruin this little love fest, but you see, you kind of interrupted my plans to rip apart all of humanity and I don't really appreciate that. As you probably have guessed by now, Lance has learned a few new things these past few weeks. And I can't really afford to have you two in the way anymore. So, my dear Lance, why don't you show our little visitors what you've learned?”

Lance froze, goosebumps rising to his skin. The world seemed to cave in on him, threatening to crush him within seconds. Even now that he knew the truth, he still couldn't see Keith and Shiro as bad people. He could tell they had changed. He could tell they loved him. Why would they be here trying to save him if they didn't? Lance was conflicted. He knew he loved them. That much was obvious. But, did he want to trust them, was the question. Did he want to hand over his heart, body, mind, and soul to the two people who had made mistakes in the past? Who were murderers. Who had such a messed up past. Who made Lance feel like he was important. Made him feel comfortable, secure, and _loved_. Who made him _happy_. The answer was _yes_.

Lance wanted nothing more than to be with them for an eternity. He wanted nothing more than to wake up to their breathtaking faces every day. To go out on dates. To dance through the living room just for the hell of it. To sing at the top of his lungs to cheesy pop music in the car with them. To cuddle them close. To fight with them over pointless stuff. To fall deeper and deeper in love with them every single day.

And finally, Lance said, “No. I don't...I don't want to. I don't want this. I can't do this.”

Lotor blinked in surprise, glaring. “Excuse me? Well, I didn't want to have to do this...but I guess you leave me no choice.” Lotor grabbed a hold of Lance who gasped in surprise, and Lotor’s eyes lit up again. Lance fought it for a while, eyes flickering in and out like a loose light bulb. But, eventually, the Compulsion became too strong to resist and Lance fell limp in Lotor’s grip. And the next thing Lance knew, his world was crashing down on him. “Lance….. _kill_ them.”

Everything was silent for a moment. Keith and Shiro were frozen in place, nothing but the shape of a small ‘O’ on their lips. Lotor’s generals and army of soldiers were all stood a small distance away, looking as shocked as them. But the words weren't an illusion. They were loud and clear. And Lance so hoped this was a dream– a nightmare– like he thought before. He wanted someone to pinch him and shake him awake. Anything to escape this heinous reality.

It hit Lance like a bullet. Shocking at first, and so pumped full of adrenaline, then the pain and realization kicks in and everything agonizes. The pain is almost enough to make someone pass out. And Lance damn well wanted to. He wanted to do anything, _anything_ to prevent what was about to happen.

Lance covered up his mouth with his hands, shaking his head with disbelief. “No...no... _please_ , you can't! You can't do this, _please_ , you _can't_!” Lance was shaking, Lotor’s gaze forcing him closer to Keith and Shiro. The two backed up into a tree, still too shocked to do anything else but gape.

“ _ **Do**_ _it_!” Lotor shouted, his patience and collected composure completely gone. His face twisted up with rage, eyes burning bright with streaks of gold, red, and violet.

Lance trembled, staggering forward, feet moving on his own. Tears welled up in his eyes, looking at the two people he loved for possibly the last time. “ _I’m_ _sorry_ …,” he whispered, breaking down even more with each step closer to them.

Keith was the first to choke back a sob. “ _It’s_ _okay_ …,” he said, smiling through the pain. “ _It’s_ _okay_ , _Lance_.”

“Get out of here! Run! _Please_.” Lance sucked in his lips. “ _Please_. Get away from me! Run as far as you can!”

Shiro shook his head. “We’re not leaving without you, Lance. We're not leaving you here with him.”

Lance shook his head. “You idiots...I can't control myself! Just go! I don't– I can't.” Lance was desperate now, voice straining. “ _Please_. Don’t make me hurt you.”

But it was too late. The dark magic swirled from Lance’s palms without warning, and Lance couldn't stop it from there. It wrapped around Keith and Shiro and trapped them against the tree. Bolts of energy shot out of his hands, striking the trunk of the tree, as Lance tried his hardest to not aim correctly. Lance was breathing heavily, panic setting in.

He gripped his wrist, trying to tuck it into his side. Anything to stall time. The magic trapping Keith and Shiro diminished and Lance was screaming, “ _ **Go**_!” over and over. But Shiro and Keith only moved away from the tree, and looked determined to not flee or fight Lance. But they were running out of options.

“Just _kill_ them! Fucking hell– quit stalling!” Lotor groaned, rolling his eyes.

Lance cowered, tensing his shoulders. “Stop! Stop, stop, stop!”

“ _End_ them, Lance!” Lotor demanded.

And that's when Lance lost it. His magic swirled all around him, black and violet swirls and crackles of energy. Lance balled it all up in his hands, firing it forwards with alarming speed. One went right in between Keith and Shiro, and they jumped away from it.

“I can't fight it anymore! Please, you have to go!” Lance swallowed thickly, looking away as he fired strikes of magic one after the other, and they dodged each one. That is, until Lance’s magic intensified, brewing up inside him. The energy was more cold, and turning darker and darker by the second. Lance felt it eat away at his insides, and explode through him in waves.

A scream was all that did it.

Lance froze, searching frantically for the source, and when he saw it, his knees gave out. Keith had tripped, and was on the ground, bent over, clutching his side. Lance forgot how to breath.

Shiro was at his aid, inspecting the wound with concern. Then, he looked to Lance with a pained expression, almost like some sort of plea. Lance’s heart sunk, the weight of all the pain anchoring him down. His body shook so hard that beads of sweat trickled down his face. He felt feverish...and that's when he snapped.

Something changed inside Lance, washing over him like boiling water. It stung, oh God did it _sting_ , but the pain was only temporary. Lance went numb, body lifting off the ground. His eyes peeled open, shining violet with swirls of gray throughout it. A storm was literally brewing inside them. His energy was different, and most importantly, he felt detached from Lotor. _The bond had broken._

Lotor watched below with complete and utter awe, absolutely terrified. And he should've been. Lance was literally _hovering_ in the air, for fuck’s sake. It was the most mortifying thing any of them had ever seen.

Lance felt colder, fingertips tingling. He looked at them curiously, and something in his mind was telling him to put his hands out. So, he did. His hands went forward, almost like the motion for telling someone to stop. His fingers were slightly curved, though, like he was trying to grasp the air. And what happened next was enough to make one of Lotor’s soldiers faint. Ice formed, drawn from Lance’s fingertips. It blew forwards, swirling around a shouting Lotor like a blizzard, and then hardened around him.

Lance _froze_ Lotor.

Literally.

Ice formed out of nowhere and encompassed Lotor’s body, except for his head. Lance’s brows raised, and he took a moment to just blink because _what_ _the_ _actual_ _fuck_? Lance had _ice_ powers. Lance _froze_ Lotor. And holy fuck, _Keith_. Keith was _dying_.

Lance dropped to the ground shakily, falling to his feet not-so-gracefully, and rushed over to Keith who was now lying on the ground, head rested against the trunk of a tree. He had a piece of Shiro’s shirt wrapped around his torso, blood leaking out of his side and staining the black fabric. Lance kneeled next to him, frowning with concern and worry.

“Keith, holy shit, _Keith_. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to– Oh, God, you're bleeding. You're _hurt_ and it's all my fault, oh my–”

“Lance, it's okay…,” Keith laughed weakly, wincing. “ _Ah_ , okay, that hurts.”

Lance wracked his brain for a solution. Anything to help save Keith. But nothing came to mind. Lance was on the brink of insanity at this point, frustration driving him mad. “Shit, Shiro, what do we do!? Keith’s _dying_!”

“I– I don't know… I thought he’d be healing by now,” Shiro admitted, worried.

Lotor snickered behind them, still trapped in the ice. “You can't heal dark magic that strong, my dear Takashi. Once it’s in his system, it will only spread and eat away at his insides. Once it reaches his heart, he’ll die.”

Lance was in full panic mode now. He ran his hands through his white hair, tugging on the strands. Then, an idea popped into his head. It was a stretch– a really _big_ stretch– but Lance was willing to try anything at this point. Something was telling him to place his hands over Keith’s wound.

So, gingerly, Lance eased his trembling hands onto Keith’s side, feeling the warmth of the blood against Shiro’s t-shirt. Lance took a deep breath in, growing impatient.

“ _C’mon_! Work!”

But nothing was happening. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, his heartbeat slowing down. Lance was persistent, though, pushing his hands to Keith’s side with a heartbreaking desperation. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't. Not now. Not because of him. He had to do _something_. He couldn't lose Keith. But Lance couldn't hear or feel Keith’s heartbeat now. There was no pulse. The pumping of blood stopped and Lance’s shaky fingers refused to move from Keith’s side.

“No! No, no, _no_! Keith! _Keith_! Wake up! Please, buddy, c’mon! You can't give up! Not now! Not because of me…” Lance cried, crying for what seemed like the millionth time today. Shiro was crying, too, silent. He reached up to stroke Keith’s hair, and kissed his forehead gently. Lance still held onto his side, but did the same, pecking his cold lips softly. “I love you…”

And then it happened. A bright blue glow seeped through the cracks in Lance’s fingers, so bright that it was blinding and everyone looked away. The smell of blood disappeared. Shiro’s shirt suddenly wasn't sticky. The slow beat of Keith’s heart returned and Keith shot up, sucking in a huge breath of air, eyes wide with surprise. Shiro was shocked, but then a huge smile overtook his face and he wrapped Keith up in a big hug. Lance exhaled slowly, relieved, and took his hands off the place where Keith was wounded. Then, he hastily unwrapped the shirt from around Keith’s body and...there was nothing there. His skin looked as if it had never even been touched. The wound was completely healed.

After that, Lance’s vision went blurry, black dots everywhere. He felt lightheaded and completely drained of energy. His upper body swayed a bit, falling forwards. Then: nothing.

 

 

[my Tumblr (: ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticalmadness18)

 

[My twitter (: (I use this the most) ](https://mobile.twitter.com/mysticalmadniss)

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: What To Do When Humanity is Doomed (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m back! Crazy, right? It’s been...what? Three months? Idk... 
> 
> *throws chap at you and runs*

Lance, strangely enough, always loved the smell of his grandparent’s house. He didn't know how to explain it, really. It was just...nice. Comforting, one might say. His grandma was a short and stout lady who loved to cook and dance. She was the kind of lady who could make any day a fun one and see the brighter side of situations, but she also knew when to stand her ground and tell people off. She was the sweet n’ sour type, as Lance liked to refer to her as.

People always talked about “old people smell”, but didn't understand why people would associate it as a bad thing. He loved the smell of his grandparent’s house. It smelt like home-cooked meals and laundry detergent. It was comforting.

So, when Lance inhaled and immediately smelt that nice, comforting old people smell– he couldn't help but smile. It brought back so many memories. Like Christmas Eve dinners and walking his grandma’s dog through the park near her house. But, the house Lance was in was definitely not his grandparent’s house. He didn't recognize these walls. They were a grayish-blue with white decor. The nightstand next to him was white, the closet in the corner was white, the carpet was white, and even the lampshades were white. It also smelled slightly ashy. And that's when Lance knew: he was in Allura and Haggar’s apartment.

Lance rubbed at his eyes and turned his focus to the window. The sun was setting, so Lance guessed it was the evening. Then he noticed the clock on the wall and read that it was just past seven thirty. He got up, stretching a bit, and then gradually made his way out of the room, following the sound of voices. He could distinctly hear Allura talking, saying something about the dangers of magic. Lance froze before entering the room everyone was in, and listened to the conversation in the hallway.

 _“Lance may be in a coma-like state for a while. During his magic lessons I talked about the dangers of using too much magic, but he probably wasn't listening. You all should go home and get some rest. I’ll be sure to call you when he wakes up. But, be prepared that he may seem a little out of it. Magic consumes a lot of energy and can leave a person feeling drained and lightheaded_ ,” Lance heard Allura say. He did feel a little lightheaded like Allura said and his arms felt like noodles, limp and wiggly.

“ _He’s going to be okay, though, right?_ ” Hunk asked.

“ _Yes, of course. After a few healing sessions he’ll be as good as new_ ,” Allura replied.

“ _Can Shiro and I stay a little longer?_ ” Keith asked.

 _“Keith, you two have been here for the past three days. Go home and get some rest! Go feed that bat of yours, it’s probably starving and lonely. Lance will be fine and I'll be sure that you two are the first to know when he wakes up,_ ” Allura assured. Lance heard Keith sigh, but reluctantly agree and he took that as his cue to go in the room.

As soon as he walked into the living room, Pidge and Hunk came running with grinning faces, wrapping him up in a hug. Lance smiled and hugged them back with just as much love as they were giving him. He could see Keith and Shiro’s relieved faces over their shoulders.

“You’re alive!” Hunk said first.

“Good to see you didn't die, ya knucklehead,” Pidge said next.

Lance laughed. “Good to see you guys, too.”

“What were you thinking?! You like overdosed on your witchy magic and almost died!” Hunk said, eyes wide with worry. “You scared me, man. Thought I was gonna lose my best friend.”

Lance’s heart swelled. “Awh, Hunk, you're gonna make me cry. I'm fine! See! All of me is still perfectly intact. I’m still pretty. Nothin’ to worry about.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, shoving Lance’s shoulder playfully and then once Lance winced in pain, immediately regretted it, apologizing over and over.

“No, Lance, you are _not_ fine. What you did was not only stupid, but dangerous. You could've killed yourself! I told you countless times during our lessons that magic comes with a price! C’mon, you can have a happy reunion later. Right now you need medical attention. And fast. You _must_ lay down so Haggar and I can give you a healing session,” Allura insisted.

Lance groaned, but complied. He followed the two witches into the bedroom he had just come out of and laid back down so Allura and Haggar could work their magic. Literally. The witches raised their hands above him and a light blue glow casted out from their palms, resonating into Lance’s body like waves. The magic was ebbing and flowing into his weakened muscles, relaxing them with a cold rhythm.

“There. That should help. You'll need to rest more, but you should be back to normal in a couple of days,” Allura informed. She smiled, stopping her magic.

“Thanks, Allura. What happened to me?” Lance questioned, memory still a bit foggy.

Allura frowned. “I'll let Keith and Shiro explain it. Would you like them to come in now?”

Lance nodded. “Please.”

Allura had a look of knowing before she exited the room and a few moments later, the door opened again and in came Keith and Shiro.

There they were. Two pairs of eyes met his in an intense stare down and then Lance finally got a good look at them. To put it simply; they looked like shit. Their hair was unkempt and greasy, their eyes were dark and baggy, and their clothes were the same as they were when Lance passed out. They looked like actual corpses. Lance was pretty sure they hadn't slept, ate, or showered in three days. And yet, Lance still thought they were the most beautiful people he’d ever laid eyes on.

Keith’s hair was getting longer– wavier, too. For once he wasn't wearing all black, either. His shirt was a dark maroon and he wore black skinny jeans and combat boots. It was a good look for him. Shiro, on the other hand, kept to his black apparel and wore a tight-fitting black tee, black jeans, and black Converse sneakers. But, at least it wasn't their previous funeral attire. They stopped wearing that as soon as Lance introduced them to what was modern now.

After a moment of silence, Keith and Shiro finally broke and came rushing over to Lance with looks of pure relief. Lance smiled as they all embraced into a big hug, squeezing as much affection into each other's muscles as possible. When they pulled back, Lance gave them both a peck on the lips.

“So...magic is kinda dangerous,” Lance broke the silence. Keith and Shiro tried not to laugh, but they broke only seconds after and chuckled, fondly smiling at their crazy, vampire-witch boyfriend.

“You don't say?” Shiro played along, rolling his eyes.

“Lance, you idiot, you had us scared to death! I mean, I guess that saying doesn't apply to us because we’re technically already dead, but you know what I mean,” Keith added.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know magic was so energy-consuming. I promise I'll be more careful next time.”

“Next time? What, do you plan to do dangerously powerful magic like that again?” Keith asked, voice raising with frustration.

Lance twiddled his thumbs. “Well, I might have to…,” He paused, furrowing his brows. “...Um, what exactly did I do? What happened to me? I don't– I don't remember.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait– what do you mean you might have to? And don't remember? Lance, you were under Lotor’s control for weeks and he told you to kill us, and you accidentally hurt Keith, but you fought it so hard after that that your bond broke. It's like something possessed you. You literally were floating in the air and your eyes were glowing and you froze Lotor. Some kind of ice magic, I think? I’d never seen anything like it. Then you came back out of it and healed Keith and passed out.”

“Wait...what?! Slow down. Ice powers?! I hurt Keith?!”

“Yeah. I'm okay now; thanks to your ice magic or whatever. Allura said you used too much magic and it caused you to pass out,” Keith said. “Where the hell did you learn ice magic?”

Lance scratched his head, bewildered. “I– I don't know.”

Keith tilted his head, becoming more confused. “You don't know? How can you not know? Ice magic doesn't just happen overnight, Lance. You have to learn it and it takes practice...at least I think. I’ve never heard of ice magic before.”

“I told you, Keith. I don't know how I did it. I don't even remember being under Lotor’s control for weeks. I’m sorry…,” Lance retorted, dejected. He felt bad that his memory was foggy, but there was literally nothing he could do about it. It wasn't his fault he didn't remember much.

Keith grumbled, sighing, “Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.”

Then, Shiro cut in: “Well, what do you remember?”

Lance exhaled deeply, wracking his brain for anything. “I kinda remember a room. A big room. I think it's where I slept. And I met some generals. They were Lotor’s generals. All girls. And...Lotor gave me something.”

Shiro’s brows raised. “Gave you what?”

Lance’s mind reeled. What was it? It was...a weapon? A tool? Something he held… “It was–” A knock at the door. “I think it was–” A shrilled shriek. Lance narrowed his brows, looking in the direction of the noise. And at that moment, a flash of brown and blue came hurdling down the hall. Lance choked in shock, stumbling backwards. Then, when he finally took in what it was, he remembered. “Broomy!”

The broomstick reared forward in response, nudging Lance like a pet. The look on Keith and Shiro’s faces were priceless. Lance wanted to take a picture.

“What the– is that a broomstick?” Shiro asked, bemused.

“Yeah! Now I remember– Lotor gave me a broomstick. I was trained to use it for combat and flying. It also does a good job sweeping and giving back-scratches.” Lance took a hold of the broomstick and gave it a little pat like it was a dog. “I can’t believe it found me.”

Keith tilted his head, as if examining an alien. “Is it...alive?”

Lance chuckled. “No. I asked the same thing. It’s actually enchanted. It belonged to Lotor before me, but it looks like it’s my pal now.”

Lance liked the sound of that. He couldn’t really explain it, but he felt a deep connection with the broom and the thought of it being his companion gave him a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest. Not unlike the feeling he got around Keith and Shiro. But he felt more motherly to the broom, nothing romantic like with the two vampires next to him.

Lance was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned and in the doorway was Haggar. She looked different. She wasn’t wearing her usual cloak, but instead, in its place was a knitted cardigan over a grey shirt and a loose pair of jeans. It was a nice change. A bit weird, but nice. He smiled. But, as soon as his attention was brought to the expression on the witch’s face, his face dropped.

She was looking at Lance’s broomstick, disbelief clear in her gaze. She blinked a few times and looked from Lance to the broom, as if trying to decipher a mystery. Then, finally: “where did you get that?”

Lance glanced to his broomstick, shrugging. “Prince Lotor gifted it to me when I was under his control. Why?”

Haggar’s eyebrows shot up. “I can’t believe it…”

“What?” Lance asked.

“That broom… it was mine. I told Zarkon to give it to Lotor as a present for when he started his training. But I didn’t know he actually did.” Haggar’s eyes were distant, like she was in her own world.

“Yeah, Lotor said Zarkon gave it to him. I don’t think he knows it was yours, though. He said it was a present from his father,” Lance explained, feeling a pang of sympathy for the witch. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to have your own son not know who you are and not be a part of their life.

Haggar sucked in her lower lip, and her entire face seemed to drop. Lance had known Haggar for quite a while now and he had never seen her let her guard down, let alone look utterly crushed. He had never wanted to give someone a hug more than he did in that moment. Haggar looked on the brink of tears, but was too good at suppressing emotions to let it happen.

When she noticed three pairs of eyes on her, she quickly cleared her throat and put on her signature straight face. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to get emotional. I’m glad Zarkon gifted it to Lotor.”

“Do you...want it back? ‘Cos it is yours,” Lance offered.

Haggar shook her head, raising a hand to keep Lance from protesting further. “No, no. I can tell the broom has already bonded with you. It is yours now. Please, I insist.”

Lance smiled, looking at the broomstick in his hands fondly. Then, he returned the smile back to Haggar in appreciation. “Really? Wow, y’hear that, Broomy? Looks like I get to keep you!”

Broomy squirmed in Lance’s hand excitedly and blue sparks erupted from the bristles. Keith and Shiro laughed, still giving the broom weird looks. Lance figured it’d probably take them a while to get used to an inanimate object that had magical properties and could–in a way–communicate with him. After all, it took them forever to get used to Bruce the talking bat, and even now they still had trouble not being completely freaked out by him. It seemed so normal now, though, considering how crazy their lives were.

A few moments later, the rest of the gang all piled into the bedroom Lance was staying in. Pidge and Hunk sat on the end of the bed, Keith and Shiro stood in the corner, Haggar was sitting in a leather chair in the far corner of the room, and Allura leaned against the wall while Lance sat criss cross on the bed.

It was Allura who broke the silence, “So, Lance, do you remember anything that happened to you while Lotor held you captive?”

Lance cleared his throat. “Well, first off, we should get one thing clear...he didn’t necessarily keep me captive..” Allura’s eyes widened, clearly surprised. “I actually came to him first. I, uh– I misheard a conversation between Keith and Shiro and ran away because I was upset. The bond kinda...drew me to him.”

Haggar nodded along with Lance’s words. “Yes, when the Sired is vulnerable, they often result to their Sire for help. That’s likely the case of what happened to you, Lance.”

“Wow, that makes so much sense now,” Lance commented. “Anyways– second, not very much. The only thing I remember is Broomy, Lotor’s generals, a room, and everything else is just a blur. When the bond broke, it was like I could see clearly again. Almost like waking up from a dream. Or I guess, in this case, a nightmare,” Lance finished, looking around the room, trying to gouge all the reactions.

Allura hummed, eyes narrowed in concentration. It was clear there were gears turning in her head. “What about when you froze Lotor? Keith and Shiro told me you had some sort of..ice powers? Is that true?”

Lance’s lips pressed into a thin line. He hated all of these questions. He could barely answer any of them and he was getting overwhelmed. He felt dizzy, stomach lurching. An ache spread through his head. Finally, he bowed his head and whispered, “yes. It’s true.”

“Don’t bother asking him about that either. He doesn’t know how he did it. We already asked,” Keith added, looking a little more than tired of all this. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaned up against the wall, resting his head.

Something about Keith’s words bothered him. He wasn’t quite sure what they meant. If they were just spoken out of frustration, or out of spite, but either way it still nagged at something inside him. Lance needed air. He couldn’t think straight with all these eyes on him and all these bodies in one room.

But before Lance could say anything, Haggar broke the silence.

“Wait… ice powers?” she asked, as if trying to confirm something that hadn’t been said yet. “Lance, you froze Lotor?” Lance nodded in confirmation. Haggar’s lips parted in shock, looking a little more than stunned. “In all my years...I didn’t think it was still around. There’s no way… they all died years ago. It’s extinct.”

“What’s extinct?” Lance asked, his interest deepening.

Haggar seemed lost in thought, though, concentrated on something else. Finally, she rushed out of the room and came back just as fast with an old, leather book. It was bound together with leather strips, tied in little bows. The cover was in a different language, and something about it seemed familiar to Lance. Haggar flipped the book open to a wrinkled page, the color an ugly off-white and stained brown in a few places. One of the corners were singed as well, a sign that it was once close to being burnt.

On the page, there were words Lance didn’t understand and an illustration of five individuals, each with a different symbol above them. Lance peered at it closer and blinked twice, trying to decipher it.

“What does it say?” Lance finally asked, giving up on trying to understand it.

“It’s about the five Paladin witches,” Haggar said. “A long time ago, Paladin magic was the most popular practiced magic in the world. It was elemental magic. The roots of the magic traced back to the first five Paladin witches. Each represented a different element. Air, water, fire, earth, and dark matter.”

“So what happened to them? Why isn’t Paladin magic still used?” Lance wondered aloud. Everyone else looked equally as invested as him.

“When Zarkon decided to wipe out everyone but his own kind and war broke out, they were all killed. Zarkon and the rest of his army murdered them all...except for one. The Paladin witch of dark matter. He wanted to use her for her power, turn her into a weapon. Kind of like what Lotor wants to do with you, Lance,” Haggar explained. Lance nodded, brows raising. Haggar continued, “So, with her own kind all taken out and with nowhere else to go, Zarkon took her away and imprisoned her to work for him. He Turned her. She became the first ever hybrid. A witch, and a vampire,” Haggar said, a dim look in her eyes. It was like she had experienced it herself.

“Oh my God, that is exactly like me,” Lance said, mostly to himself. He felt sick.

“What happened to her after that?” Keith asked.

Haggar met his gaze, frowning. “Slowly, all of her hope disappeared. She became just as awful as the rest of them, obeying his every order. And foolishly...she fell in love with him.”

Lance choked, erupting into a coughing fit. Keith and Shiro patted his back, obviously concerned for his well-being. Lance apologized once he regained composure and sat up straighter.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” he said, finally realizing. “Like you told me the other night. You’re the last Paladin witch of dark matter. Oh my God, it all makes sense now.”

Shiro blanked. “Wait...what? Can you please fill us in here, Lance?”

Everyone nodded, looking confused. Allura especially. She looked like she might lose it any second.

Lance sighed. “Before all the shit with Lotor happened, I found a spell that could reverse immortality. I thought that maybe, if worse goes to worst, to break the bond between Lotor and I, I could use it on myself…”

Keith blinked. “Reverse immortality? As in...become human again?”

Lance nodded sheepishly, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were trained on the floor. “Yeah.”

Keith raised his voice, “And you didn’t tell us this? Lance!”

“I wanted to ask Haggar and Allura what they thought before anything! I was gonna tell you after...but then I overheard you guys in the library, so I never did,” Lance stated. “But when I went to ask what they thought, Haggar told me some stuff. She said she used to be in love with Zarkon and that they had a son. Lotor.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped. Keith looked like he’d seen a ghost. Allura was terrifyingly quiet. Pidge and Hunk looked completely lost. Haggar was cowering towards the corner.

“Lotor is Haggar and Zarkon’s son?” Shiro interrogated.

Lance nodded. “Yeah. But he doesn’t know that Haggar is his mom. It’s complicated. I’ll tell you guys later. Right now, we need to focus on why I’m suddenly Elsa and how to defeat Lotor.”

“Who’s Elsa?” Keith’s forehead wrinkled.

“She’s– just..nevermind,” Lance said. He turned to Haggar. “So these Paladin witches… do you think I’m related to one of them? Is that why I can freeze things?”

Haggar shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s certainly possible. But, I don’t ever remember Narida in relations with anyone, let alone conceiving a child.”

“Was Narida the Paladin witch with water magic?” Pidge asked, joining the conversation.

Haggar nodded. “Yes. Narida, Andromeda, Valterra, Ethne, and I were all like sisters. But Narida, she was always happy by herself. She didn’t want to rely on anyone. There’s just no way she had a child. We all would’ve known. Even if she did keep to herself, she never hid anything from us. And even if she did...there’s no way that child could’ve survived.”

Lance’s eyes were downcast. He hated listening to depressing things. Even more so when it could potentially be his ancestors history. And after what Haggar said, he doubted any relation to the Paladin witches. But, nothing else made sense right now. If there was some other way he could’ve obtained ice magic, they had to figure it out. Preferably before Lotor ended up wiping out most of the world’s population and hunted him down again to help. He was seriously getting tired of all this shit when the only thing he wanted to do was go on a date with Keith and Shiro.

“Well if Lance isn’t related to these witch chicks then how the hell did he turn Lotor into an ice sculpture?” Pidge raised a brow, asking the real questions.

“I’m really not sure,” Haggar said. “If I knew, I would’ve said something. I have a couple of theories, but they’re a bit of a stretch.”

“I’ll believe anything at this point,” Lance laughed bitterly. “Nothing can phase me anymore. I mean, you’re talking to a boy from Cuba who turned into a vampire-witch Elsa and lives with his two vampire boyfriends and a bat–that can talk, by the way– and just so happens to have your hot, psycho, anime-looking son who’s out to destroy the world, trying to turn me into some humanity-destroying weapon. It can’t get more outrageous than that.”

“Touché.”

“So what’s the first theory?” Shiro asked.

“I think Lotor somehow figured out how to inject a quintessence that has elemental powers in it when he first experimented and Turned Lance. It would explain why his hair turned white and why he couldn’t learn the original, basic Druid or Altean magic when Allura and I taught him. I think Lotor wanted to create some kind of new Paladin witch with Lance. One that could harness a completely different type of magic without anyone being able to stop him,” Haggar said.

Lance took a shaky breath in, on the verge of hyperventilating. “Holy shit. He– he planned this all.”

“The question is: why? Why you?” Shiro scratched his chin.

 “That’s what I’d like to know,” Haggar said. “My son is always one step ahead. He’s cunning and malevolent. If he’s planned all of this, we’re in for it. He’s anything but stupid. It’ll be difficult to take him down.”

Keith’s lips pursed. He had his “game” face on. Lance had learned to realize that was the face that meant Keith had a plan. And that was never good. That meant Keith was gonna get everyone killed. “Well, if he’s always one step ahead...then we just need to be two steps ahead.”

“Oh, my God, we’re all gonna die.”

 

 


End file.
